Spirit Awakening
by SingedByDragons
Summary: It has been 8 years since Naru left. Now, he is returning to Japan to do field research and he wants Mai to return as his secretary. However, he has his job cut out for him. He has to rescue her from her current tyrant of a boss and her dangerous neighborhood. So, he gets her fired and Mai begrudgingly returns. Adventures follow, awakening hidden powers and deadened emotions.
1. Prologue - New Beginnings

Hi Everyone!

So, it's been awhile since I added anything to my account. This is my first fanfic for Ghost Hunt, and it will be a long one. I know the show is older now, but I recently saw it and the ending left me wanting more, so I wrote it. Heads up now that there maybe times where the protagonists seem out of character, but I tried to stay as close to their personalities as possible. Also, each chapter will have a Naru/Mai part where it switches between their points of view. I am also setting deadlines for myself each week until this story is done, so I would say that there will be a new chapter or two each week.

Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave reviews and questions. - Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Naru

I pinched the bridge of my nose and almost snorted. I was tired and I was angry, but I made sure my face held none of these emotions when I turned back to the board of directors. I was twenty-five now. I had been a doctor for almost ten years in this very exclusive field of parapsycology. I had written three, soon to be four best sellers on paranormal activity and had led some of the most successful missions to date on hauntings and your basic supernatural calamities. Also, I had more power in my pinky than any of them combined.

"So what you are telling me gentlemen, is that my request to be assigned to a field office has been denied."

"Not denied Dr. Davis, just placed on hold. Your fourth book is about to come out and we have dozens of book stores around the world begging for another book tour."

I thought for a moment and calmed myself. I should have seen this coming. They wanted the money I had to rightfully give them through the book sales and the more popular I became, the more money they recieved.

"Gentlemen, I concede to your request for one more book tour. However, I am a researcher and as such I demand that from this point on I be allowed to choose where my assignments are and when I will write a new book." I could see that this did not please them. They were greedy, but then so was I. They wanted the fortune and fame I could give them and I wanted more knowledge and training. As I grew older, I found that my powers only seemed to grow in their complexities and so I was able to do more and more with them. I wanted my time to train and discover these powers and they were going to give it to me.

"Or else what Dr. Davis?" One of the older board members asked.

"Or else, I break all ties with the English Psychic Research Association," a statement that brought gasps and worried glances towards my adoptive father. He had been an integral part of the facility for years and to think his own son would turn on him was disgraceful. Of course, we had already discussed it and he was in complete agreement with me. He was a true scientist himself. He never wanted this place to turn into what it had recently become.

"Well," the head of the board began, "given your extreme value to this place Oliver, we can hardly deny your desires but I think you should reconsider."

I shook my head before he even finished and continued. "I have hardly anything to write on anymore. All of my books have come from personal research and I have not been able to do any for three years because of the grueling marketing of my person and having to actually write those books. I need time to research, and I will not leave it in the hands of those idiot interns you insist on hiring each year."

There was some deliberation by the board as I stood there before them. They kept their conversation to a whisper and I chose not to use my powers to overhear their conversation. However, I couldn't help but read their emotions and had to try and hide my smirk as they finally turned back to me. "Very well Dr. Davis. You can have your research time, and you may even choose wherever you feel led to do it. But, we have one stipulation."

"Yes?"

"We want more of a case study book this time. Something a bit more … personal."

"I don't do personal."

"Not you, personally. We mean personal for the person you're studying. People love those personal stories. Find us a true story of someone's struggle with their powers or with a haunting, and when and if you do so, you will be given complete freedom to do as you will while under our employment." I took a quick glance at my father and he simple nodded his head as if agreeing with the chair of the board. However, he was also encouraging me to take it.

"Agreed gentlemen." Smiles went around as they seemed to be ready to adjourn, when I made my last request.

"I do have one more demand of the board."

"What now Dr. Davis?" One of the other board members asked. "I believe that we have been most generous."

"You have, of course. But this is about the book tour. I would like to make a change."

"And that would be?"

"I want Japan to be my last stop."

* * *

Mai

"Pregnant!" I couldn't believe it! I just couldn't believe what she was telling me. I mean, I had suspected something. A lot of strange stuff had been going on with her and him recently, and I had concluded that they were dating, but nothing like this.

Ayako simply nodded and sighed. She was nursing a tea, but looking pale. I got a strong impression of her morning sickness through my ability and shivered. I hated it when that happened. If I was concentrating on someone hard enough, I would receive an impression of their thoughts or emotions right then and there.

"Yes, and you're too sensitive and smart not to know who the father is." I nodded and looked down. Monk and her had been secretly dating for three years now. Why they never told us, I could never figure out. After all, we all knew within six months anyway.

"Does Monk know?"

"No," she shook her head and stared daggers at the table. "I haven't figured out how to tell him. He's been on tour with his band for two months now and he won't be back for another five. It must have happened right before he left."

Another strong impression slammed down hard and I almost cried with all the emotions tied up with it. "You broke up."

She nodded and sighed again. "We thought it best, or rather I did. He wanted to continue, but I know what kind of temptations are out there as a band. I'd rather not be cheated on." However they may act or whatever they may say, the truth was that they loved each other very much. It was killing her and when I thought on Bou-san I got the same deep emotion. He missed her terribly and while he smiled and gave all his female fans the attention they desired, he never once tried anything. Based on his emotions, he never would.

"You need to tell him."

"Yes, yes, I will. I'm just trying to figure out how and when." I nodded and was about to move on with the conversation, when the most annoying voice ricocheted around the tiny café.

"Mai! You ungrateful wench! Your break was over five minutes ago!"

"Coming boss," I yelled back, standing up and sighing. It really wasn't, but I needed this job so badly it hurt and I was already living in the worst part of town and surviving on the bare minimal.

"You need to get a new job, Mai." Ayako seethed. I agreed, but with crushing student debt and a useless degree in counselling, that was only useless because I couldn't yet afford to go to grad school, I was stuck.

"It's just too bad Naru had to leave and never come back." I said with a smile, but inside I cringed. He was still the only guy I'd ever loved, even after all this time. I hadn't even been able to keep a boyfriend for more than a month because of my memories of him.

"Oh," Ayako said, jumping up, stopping me as I tried to leave. "Wait! That reminds me why I came to see you in the first place. You know, other than my own news."

"What?" This couldn't be good.

"Apparently the great and world renowned Dr. Oliver Davis is coming to Tokyo to do a book signing on his new best seller." She handed me a flyer she'd grabbed from her purse and I looked at it.

"He called Masako to tell her personally so that we could all be invited."

I jerked at that and put my finger to my lips, thinking. "I just spoke with her a few days ago, why wouldn't she say something then?"

"I think she got the call last evening. We're all going that night to see him and hang out while he signs books. Masako said that she wasn't sure if we'd be able to stay the entire time, but we should be able to see him for a bit."

My heart sped up, but I crushed it before it could cause any true hope. I looked back down at the flyer and cringed. It was this Saturday and I had night shift on Saturdays. I could barely get a thirty minute lunch break, let alone change my shift around this place.

"I'll try." I finally said, walking back behind the counter, Ayako following.

"Oh come on Mai, please! Don't make me beg." She tried to reproduce my begging face and I smiled as I slipped on my gloves.

"Like I said, I'll try. I'd have to change shifts and with how my boss is, I doubt I can."

"I'll take what I can get. I'm telling Masako when I speak to her tonight that you're planning on coming. Do not disappoint me," she said looking at her polished nails and sauntering off to finish her shopping. I shook my head as I watched her leave and sighed. So much had changed in those eight years. John was now traveling all through Japan, due to his skill in exorcisms, making him the hardest to see. Masako had married Yasuhara, quite the scandal because of his role as an assistant on the show before they got married. They were good for each other. Yasuhara kept her grounded and she was much less snotty, while Masako's job kept life interesting for her husband. Monk's band had become world famous overnight and he was now on his first world tour. Ayako had also pretty much given up her spirit hunting days and just did the doctor thing now for the most part. That would be one spoiled little girl. Yes, I already knew the gender, but I would act surprised when she announced it.

Then there was me. Sure, I had graduated from college with honors, but what should have opened doors for me, seemed to lock me in. I couldn't pursue my chosen field because I had to have a masters and I just couldn't afford that right now, college had been enough. I lived in a dangerous neighborhood because my old apartment had been bought out by a nasty old grandfather who refused to give me any kind of break. I also had utterly no social life because I not only worked this café job full time, but I also worked as a maid four days a week just to survive. Basically, I was stuck in my life and I wasn't sure I could dig my way out. I wasn't giving up, though. I knew my luck had to change at some point, but still.

The rest of the day went quickly, but I was in a mood. After my shift, I rode on the subway to my gritty, dirty, dangerous neighborhood to open my front door. It too was dirty and gritty, but thankfully lacked the danger. I sighed and walked to the refrigerator to see what I had left of this week's groceries. I had eggs and milk, which was actually egg and half a child's cup of milk. I would take it. I sat with my measly meal and sighed, my mood still dark. I honestly wasn't sure I could face him when all I was doing was merely existing. I'd rather him remember me when I was full of life and had opportunities at my feet. How could I look him in the face and not broadcast that he had been both the best part of my life and the reason it had all fallen apart.


	2. Chapter 1 - Life's Cruel Joke

Hey Guys!

So I was able to get this out earlier than I'd originally planned, which I'm sure you're happy about. Like I posted in the prologue, I'll try to have one to two chapters out in a week. Just keep checking back.

As always, feel free to leave a review or comment.

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Life's Cruel Joke

Mai

I ran down the side walk. My shoes in hand and my purse swinging wildly as I raced. I was late! Oh so very late to meet up with my friends. Regardless of how I felt about meeting Naru again, I knew I'd hate myself even more if I missed this opportunity. I had begged, bribed, and finally lied to get my shift switched at the café to the morning instead of the night. Of course, I should have known better. My shift had been pushed almost two hours past when I should have gotten off because, as the boss put it, ' _they were doing me such a favor_.' Thankfully, I had brought my dress and shoes with me. I had even applied some make-up, but that was more to hide how tired I was.

I turned the last corner and saw all my friends standing outside the book store, waiting to be allowed in. Masako was actually signing autographs as this ghost crazed group waited to see the Dr. Oliver Davis. I sighed in relief and started running towards them. Suddenly, a security guard ushered them forward and I watched as one by one they disappeared into the book store.

"Wait!" I cried. John poked his head up, as if hearing me, but of course, he never looked in my direction. "Wait!" I called again. I slowed as I watched Ayako step inside and the door was closed to the public who were waiting to get in. I took a deep breath and calmly walked the rest of the way. I stopped outside the door and looked at the security guard though the glass. He rose an eyebrow at me and I knocked. Freezing me with a glare, he opened the door and looked at me.

"I'm here to see Oliver Davis."

"Yeah, so are they," he said motioning towards the crowd that reached down the rest of the block and turned a corner.

"Right, but see I was with that group of people you just let through. I was a little late." I said with a sheepish grin. He sighed and looked at his list.

"Name?"

"Taniyama Mai."

"Nope, not on the list."

"What! Can I see that?" I didn't even wait for him to hand it to me, I grabbed it anyway and looked. Masako, Yasuhara, John, Ayako and even Monk's name was there, but mine wasn't. "I don't understand," I whispered as the security guard ripped the clipboard back out of my hands. "I told them I was coming, how could my name not be on the list."

"Don't know, don't care. Now, if you want to see the good doctor, you need to wait in line like everyone else." He promptly slammed the door and I sighed, putting my face into my hands. This seriously couldn't be happening. I had gone through all that trouble and now I couldn't even see him. I felt a tear leak from my eyes, but I whipped it away angrily. No, I wasn't crying over this. I took my cell phone from my purse and tapped the screen only to get no response. It had died. Of course it had.

So, I did the only thing I could do. I turned and walked to the back of the line. I actually met some pretty interesting people and even though my feet were killing me by the end, since I thought I should wear high heels for the event, I'd had worst evenings.

"Look Mai!" The fan girl who I'd been speaking to for a better part of an hour said, "I see the doors now. We'll be in the next group they allow in." I nodded and sighed in relief. I looked at my watch and cringed to see that the book signing was almost over. We had maybe ten minutes left, but that should be enough time I reasoned. I wasn't even going to buy a book. In fact, all I needed was ten minutes to see him. It would be pleasant small talk, just long enough for me to convince him that I lived and see that he did the same. Then I could walk back out of his life, much like he had done mine.

"Next," the security guard called and we all stepped forward. He was counting people, when suddenly, even before he got to fifteen which was the group size they had been letting in, he stopped just before me and gave an evil smirk as he placed the rope back.

"Hey!"

"Sorry babe, better luck next book." The girl who had been with me, turned back with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry Mai, I'll let Dr. Davis know you're here, since I know you're friends." I just nodded and then dispersed with the rest of the crowd since we all knew it was over. I sat on the side walk and watched as the last of the sun disappeared from the sky. It was middle summer, but cool and I shivered. I looked back at the book store and saw the last of the people leaving. The second story was still well lit and I could see some people milling about. I wondered if he were still up there or if he'd already left.

"Mai," I jumped at her voice, turning to see the fan-girl, Iako, I think was her name, hand me one of his books.

"Oh, I can't pay you for this." I said guiltily.

"Don't worry. When it was my turn to see Dr. Davis, he was saying good-bye to a group of people, who were leaving out the back. One of them, a red haired woman told him 'Don't worry Naru, I'll give Mai your info. I have no idea why she's not here.' Then I remembered my promise to you. Sorry, I know I just made it like ten minutes before. So I said. 'She's outside. She's been waiting for hours, with the rest of us.' The group had already left, but he just looked at me as he took my book and asked me what my name was. I told him and thought perhaps he was going to ignore me, thinking that I was trying to get his attention. I was almost out the door, when I heard him call out my name. I turned to see him coming after me. He handed me this copy and told me to give it to you."

"Really?" I looked at the door, but there wasn't anyone there. I'd hoped that he would actually come to the door to say hi. Just like him though, thinking that a book with his signature was good enough.

"Yes, but before I could say thank you for you, he'd called for his assistant who looked terrified as he pulled along the security guard at the door. I'm not sure what happened after that." I nodded and said good-bye as she walked off. I looked down at the book and then slowly opened it. There in the corner, was his neat handwriting that I had gotten to know so well.

Mai,

Stop Exclaiming!

Just Turn Around and Smile

\- Naru

"What?!" What kind of message was that?

"Did I not just tell you to stop doing that?" I slowly righted my hunched over posture and turned. There he was, handsome as ever. His hair was more styled than it had been as a teenager and his face had matured a little, but it only made him more handsome. There I was, in a thrift store dress, shoes so old that I had sown the straps back on twice and here he was, the most handsome man I'd ever met. His suit was black, what else, but he had on a dress shirt the same blue as his eyes. Yeah, he looked great.

Regardless of how I felt about my appearance compared to his at that moment, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Naru," I whispered. His mouth smirked at the corners and he approached me.

I knew not to expect a hug from him, but he knew to expect one from me, since he reacted quickly to my sudden embrace. "It's so good to see you!" I said, doing nothing to hide my excitement.

He did not try to return the hug and I pulled away too fast for it to become awkward. He smirked down at me and nodded. "It is good to see you too, Mai." We just looked at each other for a moment and I could tell he was waiting for me to say something. I saw a car pull up next to us and I realized that his car was already here to take him away. Wow that was fast, I guess I'd only get five minutes then, fine.

"I'm sorry I missed you. I was late."

"Yes, so I gathered and expected," he sighed motioning behind me. My face crinkled in anger and I was about to tell him how that was not something you say to someone you haven't see or even talked to in eight years.

"Come here," he said forcefully. I thought he was speaking to me for a moment and I was really going to let him have it, when I saw a mousy college-aged boy come scampering into view. "Make it good Chad." Suddenly Chad was bowing to me and apologizing.

"My deepest, sincerest apologizes Ms. Taniyama! I was in-charge of making sure that all the names given to Dr. Davis were on the list presented to security, but your name never made it on."

"Oh, well, um…" I quickly looked at Naru's stone face. He was angry, very angry and even though it probably shouldn't have, it warmed my heart. He was angry because I had been poorly treated. "As long as it doesn't happen again, I think I can forgive you."

"Thank-you miss!" He bowed more deeply and then turned to Naru.

Naru huffed a sigh and waved his hand. The young man scampered off and I was once again left with Naru. He just turned and looked at me before turning away and walking towards his car. 'That's it?' I thought. No 'good-bye,' no 'we should catch-up sometime when I'm not being famous.' Then again, what did I really expect?

He got into the car and looked back at me. "Well, are you coming?"

"What?" I asked approaching.

"That girl you were in line with said you'd been waiting for hours and I can only assume that that meant you haven't eaten yet. I am on my way to catch a late dinner and I'm bringing you along."

I raised an eyebrow at him and huffed. "You assume I can go, just like that."

"Yes," he replied scooting over, leaving me room. It took three seconds for me to throw caution to the wind and jumped in. I couldn't really afford anything, but it beat having nothing at home, and if they had a cheap appetizer or something then I might actually eat something today besides the small cup of soup I'd had earlier.

* * *

Naru

To say that I was disappointed when Mai didn't show up with the rest would be a gross understatement. I had purposely chosen this spot and this time just to see her and the others. I tried to hide my bad mood, but the others picked up on it eventually and I assumed from there quick glances and cautioned thought patterns, they were worried. They shouldn't have been. It wasn't their fault and I wouldn't take it out on them, it was just such an inconvenience. Now, I was going to have to hunt her down. If there was one thing I hated, it was wasted time.

 _'She probably couldn't get off work,'_ Masako informed me by sending out a thought. She knew what I was capable of. I wouldn't be able to reply back to her since she couldn't receive, but I nodded, understanding. I tried, but not as hard as I should have, to block out the thoughts of my Japanese family. Usually, I was very good at blocking out everyone, but I was a little to miffed to be able to fully concentrate. They were all very worried for her, though they didn't speak about it openly. Ayako especially, since she'd seen her most recently. It would seem from her worried assessment that Mai had lost more weight and was treated horribly at work. When I saw just how horribly through her most recent memory and saw the dark circles under her eyes and hallow cheeks, a few books actually went flying from the table and shot over the railing.

Everyone looked at me, and I had to calm myself quickly and pull in my powers just a bit more. "Just a small show for my fans," I smiled winningly. They all clapped, but I was angry. I hadn't done something like that since Gene's death. I guess I would have to admit to the realization that I was more emotionally attached to this venture working out than I had previously allowed myself to believe.

"If it upsets you Naru that Mai isn't here," Ayako said towards the end of the book signing, "then give me your contact information and I'll pass it along. I was going to surprise her with a new rug this week anyway." I had nodded and handed it to her as the others left. I hadn't admitted that it was Mai's absence that had caused the incident, but I hadn't denied it either.

When that Iako girl said something though, I almost got up right then and there to find her. Hours? Seriously? Why didn't she just go to the security guard? Regardless of how I acted towards her eight years ago, I knew she was anything but stupid. When I gave the girl back her book, I called for Chad and asked in the most icy voice I could if he could get me the list from the security guard. It quickly became apparent what had happened. It didn't surprise me that the new assistant they had sent me was so incompetent, but what did was that she stayed. I would have left or demanded entry, but then I was me and she was, well herself. I quickly gave that girl a copy of my book with my message to Mai and had Chad follow me as I chewed him out. He apologized and apologized, but it wouldn't save him his job, not like he'd have one anyway by the end of the week if my venture turned out the way I wanted it.

I slipped out the back door and walked around to the front. I waited for the girl to leave. Sure enough, there was Mai. Even from the back, she did look awfully thin, but even so, she'd grown into her curves as a woman and I smirked. My smirked grew even more when she replied just as I'd thought she would to my message. I stepped out quickly and started our game. If I'd missed anything for sure from my old life here, it was our game. Her face, so expressive gave away exactly what she was thinking, even if she also hadn't been so loud with her thoughts. Like I said, I usually block them out, but I couldn't resist getting a glimpse of hers. I smiled, actually smiled, when she hugged me and I was about to hug her back in a rare show of affection since I had gotten over myself ever so slightly over the years. But then, I received all the information she was trying to not let me see. How poor she was, how abused at work she was, how lonely she was.

My anger grew tenfold and I let her push herself away as I called over my assistant. While he apologized, I seethed. Where had our little family been to protect her? How could they allow her to have come to this point? _How could I have left her?_ That thought slammed into me and I grimaced, though thankfully, she was still looking at Chad. I had abandoned her, and I knew that the others probably did what they could, but I would take full responsibility of my own actions. I could easily give the excuse that I had been seventeen. I wasn't ready for the responsibility yet of having someone love me like she claimed. I wasn't ready to be the reason everyone had come together. After all, they had all been fine before I'd come in, so I knew they would be fine after I left. I just hadn't been thinking of Mai when I made that assessment, because I had assumed she'd make it. She was just too alive not to, but I'd been wrong.

So, here I was now, taking her to dinner, knowing full well that she hadn't eaten a proper meal in three to four days. That would be one of the many things I'd change as soon as tomorrow came. I watched silently as she happily and it seemed thankfully, plugged her phone into one of the outlets the limo had. Her dinosaur of a phone sprang to life and she sighed.

"So where are we going?" She asked happily.

I'd had planned on going back to my hotel room after the book signing, but now… so I just shrugged. "Not sure. Where do you suggest?"

"Oh, well there's…" suddenly her phone rang and she looked guiltily up at me. I waved for her to answer, while I knocked on the window separating us from the driver.

"Where is a good place for us to eat around here?"

"Oh, well there is a small restaurant about ten minutes from here that shouldn't be too crowded by now, but it has good food." I nodded to indicate that I trusted his recommendation. I sat back and was instantly bombarded by both her tone and her emotions. Something was wrong.

"Listen Boss, I already worked today and the café is only open for another two hours. I'm not coming into work now." I closed my eyes and leaned my head onto my hands, concentrating on the conversation. Once again, not very ethical, but I needed to know.

"Listen Mai, I could fire you in two seconds. I could call others, but they don't need this job and you do. I want to go home and watch this movie on tv tonight. So, if you want to keep this job, you will be here in fifteen minutes." The boss hung-up without waiting for a reply and Mai looked stricken.

"Where is this café?" I asked. She didn't even bother to ask how I'd heard.

"About five minutes from here by car. I'll give the driver the address." She leaned forward, blushing with embarrassment and I was surprised to see no tears on her face. Most other women would be crying. This spoke more loudly than anything else that she was used to such treatment.

"I'm sorry, Naru," she said as we pulled up and she readied herself to climb out. "I guess if you're ever in Japan again call me up and we can try that dinner again." Yeah, like I was going to let her leave that easily.

She actually jumped in surprise as I climbed out with her. I knocked on the driver's door and he rolled down the window. "I'll call you when we're done." The driver nodded and left. I turned back to a stunned Mai as I just walked passed her towards the café.

"Naru, wha..what are you doing?"

"Going for a late dinner. If this is where you have to be right now, then I'm coming with you." I just kept walking and she took a moment to process this before she caught up.

"But I'll be working. I won't be able to talk to you."

I nodded as I opened the door for her. "I had gathered that." She looked at me, miffed that I called her out for speaking the obvious. She disappeared in the back, presumably to change and I took a seat. Many of the workers were teenage girls and I couldn't help but notice how they kept staring at me while I perused the menu. One, the ring leader, sauntered up to me and asked me what I wanted to eat.

"I'll take a tea and your ramen please." She nodded with a giggle and I sighed. Mai came walking back out, with an older woman, who was following her, berating her the entire time.

"I'm glad to see that you can follow orders for once, and so quickly too! My my, I guess I know now whom I will be calling on whenever I want to go home early." I watched the other waitresses. Half of them looked frightened and pitying at Mai, but the others gloated. They resented her I realized for being a hard worker, and a decent human being. The boss left and I watched as Mai, took charge of the orders. Besides me, there were maybe three other patrons in the café. I watched as the other girls followed her lead, but half of them made snide remarks and undermined her authority the entire time. Well that had to change.

"Here you are sir," the original waitress was back with my order. The ramen did smell amazing and I had watched closely enough to see that Mai had been the one to prepare my tea. I took a sip of it and smirked. It hadn't changed.

"Please thank Mai for the tea." The girl's face fell and she looked back at Mai, who having heard her name, looked up.

"Her? Why her?"

"I saw her make the tea. Besides, even if I hadn't, I'd know her tea anywhere." I lifted the cup towards her in thanks and Mai nodded her head before turning back to the work at hand. All the other waitresses were shooting looks between the two of us now and I was glad to have their attention. When I was done, I waved my waitress back over who sauntered with a winning smile.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, send over Mai."

"Mai?"

"Yes, did I stutter?" Her face grew red and she stomped off to grab Mai. The other patrons had left and the employees were in the process of closing down.

"Yes Naru?" She asked tiredly. The other waitresses were listening carefully and I smirked at the show that was about to happen.

"Order," I commanded, not reacting to her bewildered look.

"Excuse me?"

"Order. I had planned to take you to dinner tonight and so this is me, fulfilling my end. Order whatever you'd like and pack it up to take home. I'll add it to my bill."

"I can't do that."

"And why ever not?"

"We're not allowed to take food with us."

"Perhaps, but this is me, a customer ordering for you. Now order, or I'll do it for you." I picked up the menu and started looking through. I could feel her anger rising and she snatched the menu from my hands. I heard a collective gasp from the girls.

"I don't know what you're playing at Naru, but it won't work. This could get me in a lot of trouble."

"Seems to me that you're already in a lot of trouble, what with your current occupation." Her eyes flared and she leaned in, holding up the menu as a shield between us and the girls so we could have this argument privately.

"What do you know or care Naru?" She whispered harshly, so only my ears could here. Okay, I deserved it but I still couldn't believe that she thought I didn't care. "You who never bothered to talk to any of us for eight years and then you come walking back into all our lives for one night and expect us to just fawn all over you? Well I have news for you, this is my life and yeah, it might suck," which it obviously did, "but it's my life and if I refuse your arrogant offer, so be it." I just watched her and leaned forward so that our noses were almost touching. She was so mad she didn't notice or care. Perfect.

I tilted my head ever so slightly as I said. "You want to know something Mai?"

It was her turn to tilt her head, but in the opposite direction. "What?"

"They probably think we're making out behind this, what with the menu strategically placed, my leaning forward and our heads angled." She blushed so red that I couldn't help the smirk this time. She shot away quickly and raced to the back, but not before sending an embarrassed look over to the girls. They all gaped at me and I smiled back at them. I motioned to my waitress and watched as she tripped her way over.

"Yes?"

"I want an orange soda, a bowl of ramen, extra chicken and an order of dangos. To go." I was surprised to remember that I still had her favorites memorized, but I had a good memory so the surprise passed quickly.

"Um, sure." The order was done soon enough and I paid my bill as the girls cleaned up lightning quick. I opened the door to the café, but never stepped out. I gave it five minutes, when sure enough Mai, who thought I'd left, came walking back out. She stopped when she saw me leaning against the door frame, waiting for her. She just glared at me as she spoke to the girls, reading off a list and making sure everything was done for the evening. She disappeared one more time, this time with the money from the cash register, presumably to count the drawer and I watched as the other girl's left. They locked the door behind themselves and I quietly walked to the back, ignoring the employee only signs. She looked up at me when I walked in and sat next to her.

I placed the bag of food next to her and the drink. She paused for a second, but didn't take it. "You shouldn't waste food."

She sighed and looked over at me. "Naru, why are you here?"

"Waiting for you to finish your job so I can give you a ride home and then return to my hotel."

"No, I mean why are you here, in Japan? You never came back for any of the other book tours, even though the first two were mostly about Japan and yet, suddenly you come walking back, like it's no big deal. It makes a girl wonder why."

I just looked at her before saying. "You read my books."

She blushed again before saying. "Yeah. You left so quickly and never came back, so I had to get to know you somehow."

"You do know me."

"I know you as Naru, the narcissistic boy genius who kept more secrets than he told and who treated us like friends one minute and mere people to be studied the next. I guess I wanted the chance to meet Dr. Oliver Davis, the genius who's so gifted with his abilities that he became a doctor of parapsychology when he was seventeen just before he ran off to return with his brother's body, and solved more cases than even he can count. I wanted a chance to meet Noll, Gene's brother, who traveled around the world to find him and return him to his home to be buried with honor. In that though I've been disappoint, because he's never showed up in your books."

All I could do was look at her. I realized that much like her, I didn't really know Mai. This was a different Mai than I remembered, of course, I probably wasn't paying attention all those years ago. I would have to do a better job then.

"Fine, you are correct that I am back for a specific reason."

"And that would be?" She asked as she closed up an envelope with the money and dropped it into the safe.

I handed her the bag of food and drink. "To see you eat the food I bought you and to give you a ride home on this summer evening." She seethed, but followed me out anyway.

"Where do you live?" I asked as we climbed back into the car. She was sipping on her drink now and I heard the containers of dangos opening.

"Just drop me off at the closest subway station."

"No." She sighed, but didn't argue anymore, before she wrote down her address on a napkin and handed it to the driver through the window.

"What are you doing living in that part of town?" She looked shocked for a moment, she had gone through great lengths to make sure I didn't see.

"I'm a psychic remember? One of my many abilities is to see what people are writing in my head."

"Nosey jerk," she muttered before she ate another dango. She wouldn't admit it, but she was starving and she was perking up as the food hit her stomach.

"Well?"

She looked away, embarrassed and muttered, "I can't afford anything else, okay."

"Fair enough. Still, you couldn't have found a roommate?"

"I haven't spoken to most of my friends from high school in years and I was too busy working in college to make many there. I would have asked Ayako, but.. ." she suddenly paused

"But?"

Mai sighed, obviously not wanting to speak, but seeing no other way around it. "She and Monk secretly started dating awhile back and she made up stories about her horrible roommate so none of us would know it was him." I took this information and filed it away. That would be why her aura seemed off, I finally realized. She was pregnant.

"Does she know she's pregnant?"

Mai nodded, "Yes, she just found out. If my senses are right, with a girl. I haven't told her yet, and I'm not going to. Monk doesn't know since he's on tour."

"Yes, I'd heard his band got big." She nodded and said something else, but I wasn't listening. If her senses could pick something up like the gender of an unborn baby during the mother's first trimester, then her powers had grown. Good.

We pulled up to her building and I instantly had to stop myself from grabbing her arm to stop her. This place was dangerous, couldn't she feel it? I looked over to chide her, only to do a double take. She knew alright, because she was shielding herself. Interesting.

"When did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" I watched her large eyes and realized that she had no idea what she was doing. She was doing it on pure instinct. Better and better.

"When Ayako was pregnant."

"A few days ago." I nodded and looked at her as she looked at me. Suddenly she clutched her bag to herself and hugged me again.

"It really was nice to see you again, Naru." I returned the hug this time, much to her surprise.

"The sentiment is mutual." She guffawed at my formality as she climbed out.

"Oh, and thanks for the food," she smiled before running up the stairs to her building. As soon as the door shut, I asked the driver to take me back to my hotel and immediately called Lin.

"Oliver, do you have any idea what time it is?" the grump asked over the phone.

"Yes, I do. Now, I need you to get working on something for me right away."

"Naru," Madoka, his wife chided through the phone, "can't it wait until morning?"

"No. I need this by the start of business hours tomorrow. It's about Mai."


	3. Chapter 2 - Anger and Favors

Hey Guys,

Sorry, I meant to have this out earlier this week, but I have family visiting so I got it out when I could. I'll hopefully have the next chapter out this weekend.

As always enjoy and feel free to review and leave comments!

\- Singed

* * *

Chapter 2 – Anger and Favors

Mai

I woke up happy for the first time in a long time. I think it had been a week since I had gone to bed full and I know that had a lot to do with my cheerfulness, but the truth was I had just been happy to see Naru again. It killed me a little to realize that my feelings, which I thought had died, had not. It was not all consuming like it had been back then, but I'd matured so perhaps I could finally move on now that I had seen him again and realized that I wasn't that sixteen year old anymore. I dressed for work and ate leftovers from the night before as breakfast, unfortunately my good mood caused me to dawdle and I had to run to the station to make my train on time.

I rode the subway to work, dreading my seven hour shift. As I thought more on this, my light mood changed to one of dread, especially since I'd have to go clean a house afterwards. I walked into the café just before it opened and was instantly stopped by my boss.

"Oh, Mai dear!" Huh, great. I took a deep breath and turned to look at my boss with my ever present poker face. I'd had to develop one after I'd started working here.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The girls tell me that an extremely handsome man was here last night to see you. Is this true?"

"He was a customers and I happened to know him."

"They said you kissed." I could feel the blush running up my face as I stared her down.

"We didn't."

"That's what they said and I'm inclined to believe them over you, you whore."

I counted to three before I began. I wasn't sure if it was the influence of seeing Naru again, but I wanted to fight for once. "We didn't kiss. You know that I need this job and you are very strict about public displays of affection. I wouldn't jeopardize that by kissing a handsome man while at work."

"Well, I still think you're a whore and as such…"

Suddenly everyone fell silent and I heard a small, deep voice whisper, "You think I'm handsome?" I jerked away and stared up at Naru. He was dressed to kill today. I mean, yeah it was black, like always but his shirt and pants were tiiiight! I blushed at the sight of him and turned back to my boss, who was also at a loss for words.

He turned to my boss and his amused face turned to impassive stone. "I don't like how you are speaking to my friend."

My boss's face fell and her anger burned with being challenged. "Don't you mean girlfriend?"

Naru smirked and shook his head. "Do you really think we look like a couple?" I blushed at being insulted for my looks, again.

"Well, you're much better looking than her," my boss said, liking that he'd left her an opening for another insult.

Naru's eyes narrowed and he pushed me behind him like she was an evil spirit. At least he seemed to have a line now that he was older and he wasn't about to let someone else insult me. "I would stop insulting her if I were you."

I touched Naru's arm, trying to gain his attention, but he choose to ignore me. "Or what pretty boy?"

"Or I might just have to call your husband and tell him about your lover." I jumped back from him in shock and saw my boss turn white.

"Wha…what are you talking about."

"You don't know who I am, so that helps me. Let's just say that I have extra abilities and I know full well that you left early last night to see your lover." It was dead silent as they stared each other down.

"Naru, please," I whispered. He didn't react once at my voice, but my boss did.

"If these are the kinds of friends you're going to bring around here Mai," _please don't say it,_ I begged. "You're fired." My world seemed too halt for a second and my breathing had stopped.

"Good," Naru said, turning to walk out. But I wasn't good. I needed this job! It wasn't a decent job, hey it sucked, but I doubted that I could get another one in time to have both rent and loans ready for the month.

"Naru!" I screamed as I raced after him, furious. "How dare you!" I grabbed his arm and spun him around. "How could you do that? I needed that job!"

"Correction, you needed a job. They treated you like crap and you know it."

"It was the only job I could find at the time. I've tried to get others, but every time I thought I'd gotten one, I was turned down last minute."

"And why was that?"

"I guess my instincts were just wrong."

"No, they were right. Your instincts are just under developed," his eyes looked me up and down as he said, "among other things." I blushed again and crossed my arms over my chest, which caused him to smirk.

"Uhh, forget it!" I stormed away, dashing tears from my face. I heard a hefty sigh behind me and I felt him grab my wrist.

"No tears Mai, it's beneath you. After all, if you'd really cared about that job, then you would have stayed in there and begged, much to her enjoyment." I looked over at the window where they were already putting up a Help Wanted sign. He was right of course. I needed the money, but I hated that job.

"Now, let's try this again. Why didn't you get the jobs?" I glared up at him for a moment, before I took my arm back and thought. I thought on all those different jobs where I knew deep down that I had gotten it and the ones where they had told me I had. The suddenly they'd call up and say that they'd changed their mind. It was always just so out of the blue, even after I'd been preparing to go. Suddenly, I realized something I'd missed before. I'd only been denied after I'd given my two week notice. Having grasped onto this piece of information, I followed it with my instincts and stepped back in shock.

"My old boss told them I was a liar, that I had faked my resume." Naru only nodded. I felt tears fill up my eyes as I tried to figure this out.

"Wh… why would she do that?"

"Because she knew your needs and you're easily manipulated. Also, she just a bully." I looked over at him as he just walked away.

"How did you know?"

"When I was here last night, I felt a malicious force towards you, but it wasn't from the dead but the living." I stopped to think on this and just sighed. How had I been so, well, stupid?

"Naive, not stupid," Naru answered as he further walked away.

"How did you…"

"Your thoughts are very loud and it makes it difficult for me to ignore them."

"You can read people's thoughts?" He nodded and I suddenly worried how much of my thoughts he'd read. His smirk told me all I needed to know. I followed him to a bench nearby and we sat.

I sighed and thought back to my problem for just a moment, before I gave up. In truth, things always worked out for me when he was around and I had to once again thank Naru for putting my life back on the right track.

"You're welcome."

"Would you stop that?!" I yelled as I hit him in the shoulder.

"Violence is never the answer, Mai."

"Well it made me feel better. But seriously, isn't there a way for you to tune me out or shut off that part of the brain?" Naru's impassive features altered to his thinking face, and I was amazed that I was about to receive a real answer.

"Shut off, no. At least, I don't believe so. I can, however, put up a shield or wall to stop unwanted thoughts leaking in. Usually, it's as easy as breathing for me and I don't have a problem, but with you I do."

"Why's that?"

"There could be any number of reasons, but there are two that I find the most likely. One, I subconsciously connect you with Gene, thus my emotional center of the brain cannot detect a difference between you and him. Gene and I shared a very special connection as twin psychics and we often communicated through telepathy."

"Yes," I said, remembering the conversations I'd had with Gene after Naru's big secret was out. We had spoken at length about all this.

"Have you spoken to him recently?" Naru's voice was indifferent, but I knew he was interested.

I shook my head and sighed. "No, he stuck around for a bit, but once he was laid to rest and it became apparent that you weren't returning, he crossed over." I winced at remembering the last time I saw Gene. He'd looked different, more distant and sad.

"You miss him." Naru stated. I turned to Naru and suddenly a very different conversation came flooding back. _"Me or Gene?"_ I blush again and sighed, though there really was no reason to.

"I do, but I missed you terribly as well, you know. When you asked me that question all those years ago, I thought that it was true. That Gene was the one I loved, but you know when he finally disappeared I wasn't as sad as I thought I'd be."

I looked over to see Naru staring at me again. I knew I probably wasn't making any sense, and knowing his narcissistic tendencies, he probably thought I was confessing my undying love for him. "I guess," I continued, "I'd already started my grieving process. He was already dead and I thought you two were the same person for so long that I had to grieve the Genoll, as I called him."

"Have you figured it out then?"

"No, and quite frankly, I don't think I ever will. I mean you and I have changed over the years and I couldn't figure it out now even if I tried. I mean, you aren't nearly as mean as you were."

Naru nodded and sat back. "It's true. I was so destroyed by my grief then that I made my intelligence my reason for living. I had never been comfortable with emotions, I'm still not, but my emotions literally died the day he did. It's taken them a long time to come back." I nodded and sighed.

"So what now, Naru?" He just raised his eyebrows at me and I sighed. "I mean, I'm assuming you're leaving soon."

"An assumption that is very wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have decided to take a field position here in Japan for at least the next year. I need to do some serious research and I need an assistant and test subject." He said this with boredom, but my instincts were triggered and I allowed myself to hope.

"Naru… are you offering me a job again?"

"I suppose I am, since I got you fired from the last one. I can already guarantee you that it will pay you more than that old job of yours." I was speechless. I had dreamed about something like this ever since he left, but I never imagined that it would actually happen.

"You're sure?"

Naru sighed in exasperation and turned fully to me. "Do you want it or not?"

"Yes, okay. I have some conditions though."

His only answer was to raise an eyebrow. "First, no more intelligence or appearance jokes."

"What jokes, they were entirely truthful statements." I gritted my teeth, in truth to keep myself from smiling. I'd missed this.

"Do you at least promise to try?" He nodded and waited for the next.

"Second: You train me." He said nothing to this, just watched me and I realized that he wanted an explanation. "I obviously have these powers that have continued to grow even after Gene and you left. I just want to learn how to control them."

"I think something can be arranged." I nodded and smiled, sticking out my hand to shake on the deal. I was happy to see no hesitation in his acceptance.

* * *

Naru

To say that I was pleased with how things went would have been an understatement. I had gone to Mai's job in the first place to get her fired, and if that didn't work, offer her the job as my assistant in front of everyone. I had had Lin do some … well, illegal hacking to find out everything he could on Mai's boss and let's just say it took us ten minutes to figure out she was having an affair. Everything had gone according to plan. Mai was fired and I helped her to realize why she had never been successful in getting the other jobs she'd applied for.

I looked up at the traffic light to make sure it was safe to cross. Mai was silent next to me, which meant she was thinking, and thinking hard. I was very tempted to reopen myself so I could gather her thoughts, but no. I'd already done enough today and besides, she was technically my employee now and that would be crossing some boundaries that could get me into some major trouble. I quickly looked at her for a moment and realized that she was looking up at me, like she was trying to figure me out.

"Yes?"

"I'm getting the distinct impression that you're happy."

I shrugged and didn't respond. It was okay with her knowing that I was pleased to have her back on board, but for her to know that I was happy about it, was well, too much.

"Did you plan that?" I sighed internally. It would seem that her powers had been growing. I was going to need to shield my own thoughts if she were going to pick-up on them so well.

"You want to be trained, so lesson one. You tell me." We walked across the street and she stayed one step behind me, presumably to get a better reading on me. I could feel her probing and as not to discourage her I didn't actually shield anything but I didn't send it to her either.

"I think … I think you did."

"Thinking is not knowing, Mai."

"Yes, you did. You had Lin help you as well. Is he married?" I stopped and looked at her in surprise. It was true that I had those memories at the forefront of my thoughts, but for her to pick out details and not just truths and non-truths was impressive.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes to all of it."

Mai grabbed my arm and forced me to stop so she could look at me properly. "So you purposely came into the café today to get me fired so that I could become your new assistant?"

"Yes." Mai's face scrunched in anger, but she didn't voice it. Usually, this meant that she would thank me or forgive me with little inconvenience. She let me go and we started walking again, though she was still silent for a time.

"You know, I find that much more believable than the idea of Lin marrying." I snorted a laugh and turned back to her with a smirk.

"He's been married for four years now."

"Really? I would say poor woman, but I'm getting the distinct sense that it is Madoka, so it might be more appropriate to say poor Lin." I smirked once again, but didn't show it to her this time.

"They are quite happy, if you must know. They're actually here to help set up the new office."

"Oh good," she said happily, "it will be great to see them again."

"Even though you think so little of them?" She blushed and laughed sheepishly. I shook my head and just kept walking.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To the new office. It is much better than the last one."

"Better? How?"

"It's a little larger, with more offices. Lin, Madoka and I will have separate offices, with yours being a half office just outside of mine. There will be a waiting room and a conference room so we can have clients more spread out, and of course there will be a kitchenette where you will make my tea."

"Is that all I am to you? A tea maker?"

"Of course not. You are also the equipment carrier, filer, cleaner, …"

"Okay! I get it." She fell silent again and I was happy for it. I hadn't spoken this much in a long time.

"Naru?"

Too good to be true. "Yes?"

"Back there, on the bench, you said you had another idea as to why it was hard for you to block out my thoughts. What was the other one?" This was slightly dangerous territory. It opened up to a conversation I didn't want to have, especially not right there. So, I thought for a moment before beginning.

"I already told you that my emotional part of the brain linked you to Gene right?" She nodded and I nodded with her.

"Well, there are two reasons for it. One, he was in-love with you. Don't look shocked, it's true. He admitted it to me during our last conversation and I thought it'd make him happy to know that you loved him back, but surprisingly I didn't get the reaction I thought I would. He sounded sad, probably because he realized how much he'd hurt you." I was smacked by a wave of sadness from Mai, but she kept it together and I stopped to control my own wave of greif brought on by hers.

"Keep going," she finally said.

I nodded and took a deep breath; this was where I had to be careful. "This meant that because the brother who held the only safe emotional outlet for me was in-love with you and you reciprocated, in a way, what was left of my emotions transferred to you." She looked so shocked, I almost smiled.

"Don't worry Mai, usually the emotions I felt towards my brother was aggravation and annoyance, so it is fitting." She actually stuck her tongue out at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"However, the other reason, and the one I believe to be the true reason, is that because it was Gene that unlocked your latent powers, you have a similar signature. My brother and I could communicate telepathically. Since you have a similar … voice, as it were, I am use to letting you in." Mai looked at me and slowly nodded, seeming to understand.

"So," she began. "Does that mean that we are more connected?"

I took a deep breath and turned my head so that she wouldn't see my concern before I could once again school my face. "Weren't you listening? We're not connected. It's more like if you and I were taught by the same professor and then met in a debate. I'd be more willing to listen to your arguments and you'd be more willing to argue."

"I suppose so." I didn't speak with her again until we reached the office. In truth, that was exactly what I was afraid of. After I had found Gene's body all those years ago, he started speaking to me in my dreams, but I only ever heard his voice. He never revealed himself to me, then again maybe he couldn't. My powers laid in being able to see and relive memories. His was to see the dead as they were then. I still remembered our last conversation like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _"Gene?"_

 _"Noll."_

 _"This is the last time isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, I'm afraid so. I would have stayed around longer, but since you are determined not to go back, then I am not going to stay here and watch the inevitable."_

 _"Stop talking in riddles."_

 _"What is life but one big riddle?"_

 _"Please Gene. If this is the last time, can't it be pleasant?"_

 _"No. Death is never a pleasant separation. However, perhaps we can finally discuss somethings."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"You were right, about my feelings towards Mai." I'd felt a strange mixture of being proud that I was right, but also a deep, hallow emptiness. "However, you are wrong about your feelings toward her."_

 _"I don't love her Gene!" Gene was quiet for a second and I'd thought that he'd left. I was so terribly afraid for a moment that the last thing I'd said to my brother was in anger._

 _"No, perhaps not right now, but the seeds are there. If you ever do meet her again, please believe that the seeds for her love for you is also planted and rooted. It will be quite easy for her to love you and only you now."_

 _"She loves you, Gene, not me."_

 _"As much as she can, yes." The sadness in his voice was unmistakable this time._

 _"Sorry. You would have been good together."_

 _"And you would have been great. Listen, I'm tired of arguing. I must tell you something important. The reason I chose Mai to communicate through was because when I saw her, I saw just how unbelievably powerful she had the potential to become."_

 _"How powerful?"_

 _"She could rival us, I think."_

 _I thought on this for a moment and Gene just sighed when I didn't answer. "Listen Noll, you and I both know that you need me. I anchored your powers and amplified them at the same time. You could use your PK while I lived and helped to balance you. You've trained enough to be able to do small stuff, but your bigger tricks are a death sentence without me."_

 _"Yes, I am aware of my limitations without you Gene."_

 _"What you aren't aware of is that Mai has the possibility of become a substitute."_

 _I thought on this for a moment and realized that Gene wouldn't lie nor would he be mistaken in this. "How?"_

 _"A mix of her own ability and my influence. Please Noll, just think about it."_

 _"But, the only reason we worked so well together is because we had a blood bond. We were identical twins for crying out loud!"_

 _"Yes and a bond can exist between you and Mai."_

 _"Never one as strong as between you and me."_

* * *

I never got to hear his reply because I was awoken by my alarm, but I had felt just before I was taken from my brother for the last time that there was more to this and that I had been wrong in my assumption.

"Is this it?" I looked up to see Mai staring at the new building in wonder. I smirked at her and rolled my eyes.

"It has the name on the sign Mai. I thought you could read." She blushed and followed me in, muttering. I ran up the stairs in front of her and we stopped on the third floor. I let her in and watched her reaction. It was priceless as she spun around, looking at the tall ceilings and modern look. She wasted no time in exploring and I allowed her while I went to my office and found the bag I'd left their earlier. It had a change of clothes in it and I wanted out of these tight monstrosities. I had only worn them to off balance those I figured I'd be in confrontation with today. It did stroke my ego though to see all those women stop and stare. I shut the door to my office and quickly changed. I didn't wear all black anymore, but it was still the predominate color of my wardrobe. I finished changing by throwing a jacket on over my blood red shirt and stepping out.

I found Mai at her desk already. She seemed to be sizing it up and figuring out how much space she had. I leaned against the wall and watched her. Her movements, I noticed were much more graceful than they had been as a teenager and I realized that she'd grown into her body. She really was pretty and I sighed when I realized how many men I'd have to beat off once she got back to a healthy weight and didn't have the circles under her eyes.

"Mai," I said, grabbing her attention.

"Yes?"

"There is one more thing I need to show you." She nodded and followed me to a door in the hallway. I opened it to reveal a stairway. It led to a small, one bedroom apartment, fully furnished.

"Oh, wow! This is beautiful. Is this where you'll be staying?"

"No, I find it wasteful to mix home and business life."

"What home life you workaholic?"

I glared at her as I took her criticism. My life pretty much was my work, but it wasn't like I really had any reason to do anything else. "Anyway, I was thinking that since your apartment is on the other side of town and in a really bad neighborhood, you can use this one." She turned to me slowly and gaped.

"Bu… but Naru, I… I can't afford this. I mean, I know you'll be paying me well, but this…"

"Is a package deal, but only if you agree to one more thing." I had hoped that she'd just accept it, but she once again proved that she was anything but stupid and glared at me.

"I see. Show me the bait and get free work out of it."

"How, in this case, is it free work? I'm gifting you a place to stay?" Mai was silent for a moment before she nodded, giving me consent to continue.

"I'd mentioned to you before that I needed an assistant and a test subject and I want you to fulfill both rolls."

"Test subject for what?"

"I'm not going to go into any details, but the organization I work for has demanded that my next book be a case study, otherwise I lose my freedom as a researcher. I want you to be that case study."

She jerked back and looked at me, asking, "Why?"

"Because I think people will find it interesting to read your story. A girl who comes from such humble beginnings turns into a woman with an exciting life and powers."

"You won't use my actual name will you?"

"No, if you don't want me to. However, you will have to actually go through some testing and be very honest with me during any interviews I give during this process."

"How long will it take?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. At least a year I think. Then once the book is done, you go back to being an assistant only. You'll have to move out of the apartment at that time, but I'll give you plenty of warning."

"Seems fair."

"Then why are you glaring at me?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"You should, but I can understand your skepticism." I walked out of the apartment and she followed me.

"I need to go meet up with Lin and Madoka to finish some preparations. Your first day of work will be in two days, so I expect you to be moved in by then."

"Um, Naru?"

"What?"

"I'm not sure I can make that deadline?"

"Why not?"

"Because I work for another company and I still have to give them a two week notice. I'm scheduled to work today and tomorrow. I just don't think I'll have time."

"Oh, didn't I mention? You no longer work for the Tokyo Cleaning Company either."

"What?!"

"Yes, your boss was shocked, but mortified to hear from me this morning, telling him that I caught you trying to steal some money. I promised not to press charges of course."

"You did what?!"

"Don't worry, he promised to terminate you immediately and Lin informed me as of this morning that you are no longer registered under their active employees." I swiftly walked away before she came out of her shock.

"Naru!"


	4. Chapter 3 - Insensitive

Hey Guys,

Whoo, got this out earlier than I'd expected so I feel rather accomplished. The plot definitely begins to thicken in this chapter, but at a slow, subtle level. However, the main problem, at least in Naru's mind, will finally start rearing it's ugly head in this chapter.

As always, enjoy and feel free to review and comment.

\- Singed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Insensitive

Mai

I sighed as I stretched. It had been another long day of work and I'd only been working for the new Shibuya Psychic Research for one week. I had asked why Naru didn't use his real name this time around, but he just stared at me and walked away. I got the distinct sense that he was trying not to insult me since he'd promised to try and stop.

"Mai, tea!" he called from his office and I sighed at his timing. In five minutes, I would be done for the day. He always had this uncanny ability to know what time it was even though he never had a clock or watch in his room, ever. I had asked him once why, back in the very beginning of our acquaintance and he just said that time was a construct that he didn't like to live by. **Yeah right.** He understood the rest of us followed it and so did he when it suited him. He never failed to tell me when I was late or when I was leaving early.

"Here Naru," I said, stepping into his office to place it down on his desk. He nodded his thanks and I just stood there, looking at his office. When I'd met Naru as a teen, his office had already been laid out and sorted by the time I started working, but now that I was here from the beginning, I was shocked. I'd heard that geniuses were messy by nature, but my word. It looked like a tornado, a hurricane, and a toddler on sugar had had a play date in here.

"Can I help you Mai, or are you just here to annoy me with your presence?" I glared at him and sighed. He'd been so much more talkative and well, nicer a week ago. Now, he was back to the same guy. I'd asked Madoka about it when she showed up on my second day of work and she just laughed.

 _"That's his work personality dear. He's usually always working, so it is the one we tend to see most often, but when you can disengage him from his workaholic tendencies a different side of him comes out."_

"I'm just shocked that you're a complete slob." It was his turn to glare at me and he leaned forward to better observe me.

"Does that bother you?"

"I'm just confused. Last time, you were neat as a pin and your office was so sparse. Now there isn't one clear space and it's filled to the brim."

"I don't mind following a pre-set organization, but I have a failing at creating order."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You have a failing?"

"Think of it more as a tradeoff. I have intelligence you'll never understand and yet you can organize a room." I let my eyes narrow and crossed my arms.

"Well, when customers see your obvious lack of organization skills, they're going to wonder just what kind of research facility this is." He looked at me while he finished his tea.

"An excellent point. I'll just add this office's organization to your list of things to do."

"But Naru, I just finished getting this entire practice in working order. Besides this is _your_ office. If you are so incapable, just have Lin or Madoka do it."

"No," Lin called from his room. "I will not, I did it the last time and he couldn't pay me enough to do it again."

"I also must decline," Madoka called sweetly, "since I was in charge of doing it at his London office."

"That would leave you Mai." Naru said, his smirk and eyes the definition of haughty.

"Ah, just get a girlfriend or something."

"I think not. No, it will fall to you Mai."

"I'm not doing it for free."

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well, you don't pay overtime and my day ended two minutes ago." He glanced at his computer screen, presumably to check the time and nodded.

"Well, you'll just have to start on Monday then."

"Monday we have our first client, or didn't you remember?"

"I remember everything, you're just not necessary for the meeting." I fumed and stormed out as I grabbed my purse from the desk. I tore up the stair to my apartment, and plopped onto my couch with a sigh. I took a look around my new apartment and smiled. I really was thankful beyond belief about this apartment, although I was a little confused. I'd expected Naru to create a schedule for when we were going to be training, but he hadn't said a word yet.

Peeling myself from the couch, I decided to take a shower and wash the day away. I wasn't used to having a Friday night off and I was wondering what to do with my life. Perhaps I would watch a movie and order in. That sounded good. I finally started to relax from my week of crazy changes and excitement as the hot water cascaded down my body and I allowed myself to take a longer shower than normal. When I got out, I just threw my hair up in a towel and then slipped into a pair of shorts that I really should have stopped wearing years ago, now that they barely covered anything and a spaghetti strap tank top. I walked into the kitchen as I continue to dry my hair and listen to the weather on the TV. I was halfway through the making of my own cup of tea when I realized something important. I had not put on the TV in the living room before heading to the shower.

Scared, I allowed myself a moment of panic, before I permitted my instincts to take over. The impression I received was that, yes, someone was definitely in the apartment with me. The other impression I got was that the person was grumpy and male. What the heck was Naru doing in my apartment after hours and without my permission?

"I'd gladly answer your question," he called from the living room, "with my own. Why aren't you checking your e-mails?" I thought back to when I'd last checked my work e-mail. It had been shortly after lunch.

"I did check it."

He was silent, but I heard footsteps and they were coming this way. "Don't!" I shouted, much louder than I meant to. I heard the footsteps stop, just outside the kitchen and I sighed in relief.

"Are you going to tell me what all this is about?"

"I'm not really dressed to receive company." There was a short pause before I heard him moving back towards the living room. I tiptoed to the doorway and poked my head out towards the living room. I couldn't see him, which meant he must have been sitting on the couch. I quickly ran back into my bedroom and changed into a pair of reasonable shorts and a t-shirt. I also quickly brushed through my hair, but realized that I had little time to actually dry it. Before I went out to see what he wanted, I picked up my phone and checked my work e-mail.

Sure enough, about an hour before closing, he'd sent me an e-mail explaining that with how popular the business already seemed to be, we'd have to train and do research after hours and over weekends. He also explained that since he needed to get started right away, we needed to start tonight. I sighed, just wanting one weekend to myself to do whatever I wanted. I marched back into the living room, where he had set up his laptop and had spread out a notebook, some papers, and a few pens.

"Decent I see."

"Yes, well as you most likely realize by now, I hadn't realized you were coming."

"You should be checking your e-mail on a more regular basis."

"I usually check it just before I leave for the day, but _someone_ was busy making me angry." He didn't respond to that and I went to finish up the tea.

"I'm assuming you want a cup." I called over my shoulder.

"A valid assumption. I'll make a scientist of you yet." I quickly poured a second cup and brought it out for him. Then I plopped onto the love seat across the way and looked up at the TV to check the weather myself. I smiled at the forecast, seeing that it was going to be a beautiful weekend.

"It won't affect you," he suddenly said.

"What?"

"The good weather. We need to work on this all weekend so that I can create a baseline for all the work that comes after this."

"Ahhh, Naru. Can't we do some of the testing outside?" I leaned back and closed my eyes, sipping my tea. I fully expected him to say no, but when he finally answered, I was pleasantly surprised.

"A few of them, yes."

"Good!" I jumped up and went to grab my own laptop. I quickly looked up some local restaurants that delivered and picked three. I turned the laptop towards him and he didn't even glance at it.

"Naru." He did look up then, but at me, not the laptop. "Which restaurant do you want to order from?"

"You don't cook?"

"Of course I cook, but I haven't been food shopping yet. I haven't had time. I was actually going to go tomorrow, but depending on how monopolizing you are with my time, I'm going to assume that I'll have to wait until Sunday."

"Another valid assumption Mai. You are doing very well." I stuck out my tongue at him and he just snorted. "To answer your question though, whichever one you want."

"But you're so picky." I suddenly heard how whinny my voice had become and I winced.

Naru shrugged. "True, I probably wouldn't order anything from any of them anyway."

"Then where do you want to order from?"

"Nowhere. I'll just eat when I get home." I sighed at how difficult he was being and chose a noodle place down the road. I placed the order as I walked to the kitchen to get more tea while he finished up with what looked like final preparations. I purposely ordered more food than I would eat just in case he changed his mind, but if not, I also had lunch or dinner for the next day.

"Are you done yet?" He called from the living room just as I finished my order.

"Yes, coming oh master," I called back and I heard another sigh.

Once I seated myself, he was all business. "Now, I need to create a baseline of your powers so we can begin to decide what to test you for, the mastery level of each skill, and whether or not your skill comes solely from your own strength or whether you can absorb energy from your surroundings." I nodded, letting him settle into the routine.

"We're lucky in that I still have your test results on the shock board all those years ago, so we can skip that assessment. I've decided that for tonight, I'll just do some background interviewing."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is obvious from your voice, body language, and thoughts that you are tired. I'm hoping that this won't take more than an hour. Shall we begin?" I nodded and he dived in.

"Where were you born?"

"Here, in Tokyo, at the Tokyo Medical University Hospital."

"Were you're parents living here in Tokyo at the time of your conception or did they live somewhere else?"

I nearly choked on my tea and stammered. "Wh…what?"

"It is a basic question Mai. Place of conception has possible links to power and how much."

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I do know that my father lived here in Tokyo his whole life, but that my mother came from a small village outside of Osaka, but I've never been. So, I can assume that she moved here when they married." Naru just nodded and made some notes on his laptop.

"Have you ever lived anywhere other than Tokyo?"

"No."

"What was your schooling like?"

"Pretty normal. I started as soon as my mother could afford it. My father was already dead by the time I could start pre-school."

"How were your marks in school?"

"Well enough to be considered above average I suppose, but not good enough to be in honors. I averaged B's mostly. That is, until I got a job working for you."

"Did they suffer?"

"No, they actually improved." Naru nodded. I could tell that he'd expected such an answer. I was miffed for some reason.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why does my marks going up after working for you make sense?" I expected some stupid narcissistic answer. Like, my intelligence grew after his influence and guidance. Yeah right, if anything his meddling had taken me away from my schooling.

He smirked and I worried if I'd just stepped into a hole. "You mean other than my genius influence?" I knew it.

"Yes," I deadpanned.

"If your powers were truly unlocked after we'd met, then that would mean you would have a better understanding of how your teachers operated, how you should study, what questions would be on the test, that sort of thing."

"Oh." I replied. That actually made perfect sense.

"Now, let's continue." He continued to ask me question after question. Some made sense, like asking me if I'd ever heard of other people in my family having abilities, which other than a great aunt who claimed to speak with chickens, no. Some questions however, made absolutely no connectional sense at all. What my favorite song by the Beetles was? Which, I could honestly say I'd never knowingly heard one of their songs, much to Naru's disgust. What cloud type I found the most attractive? I said cumulus nimbus because it was the only cloud type I could remember. Naru smirked at this and I knew that he'd read it from my thoughts. By far my favorite pointless question though was, which pickle flavor was my favorite? Dill of course.

I was finishing up my dinner, just as Naru got to the end of his questionnaire. "Alright Mai, last one. Name the two largest events in your life to date." I looked up at Naru and wondered how he couldn't know.

"You're right," he sighed, typing as he said it. "Stupid question. I'll put down the death of your parents."

"No." He looked at me shocked and I amended.

"I mean yes, but, no not completely. It is true that growing up as an orphan is a huge part of my story, as I know you understand." He nodded and waited for me to continue. "However, I barely knew my dad. My only memories of him are very fuzzy and I don't have a picture. Obviously my mother's death was a much larger impact."

"Okay, I'll combine the death of your parents into one. But what is number two?"

I looked down into my bowl of ramen and braced myself. "Honestly, meeting you." He just looked at me, so I continued. "Think about it Naru. My only friends were the girls I told ghost stories with, but we never really saw each other after schools and I hadn't had anything that even resembled a family in years. My life was just one big boring, lonely jumble. Then you show up and offer me a job, which was more like an action movie. I grew as a person through it and discovered a lot about myself in the process, but more importantly I found a family and friends who were willing to hang out with me after the job was done."

"But I left."

"Yes, you did." We stared at each other for a while, before I continued. "However, you stayed long enough to allow me that structure so that I had those friends and family even after you left. At least until I got too busy for them." He stared at me for another five seconds or so before he abruptly started typing. I took that opportunity to clean up my meal. Naru had declined his ramen, but he had eaten some of the rice that came with it. I put what was left in the fridge. When I came back out, Naru was packing up and preparing to leave.

"I will see you at nine tomorrow at the park down the street. There I will test some of your skills." I nodded and he left without a goodbye.

* * *

Naru

 _"Honestly, meeting you."_ That was what she said and I had never even given our chance meeting a second thought until now. At least, not since I was able to determine that all of it was caused by Gene. I'd had my explanation and he'd even admitted to it, so I'd closed the case file in my mind. Now however, I was forced to relook at those events in a new light. Could I truly mean so much to someone else, even if I was nothing but an annoying boss?

Mai made a soft noise as she shifted in her seated position and I turned my attention back to her. I watched her as she sat on the grass and concentrated on her breathing. I had already done this test with her, but not something this formal. I knew that she'd pass it easily. We had been here for about thirty minutes as I explained the test to her and though a bit distracted by the nice weather, she picked up the rules rather quickly. She was not meditating to clear her mind, but we needed to get going.

"Okay Mai, you ready?"

She nodded eagerly and I started the program. Basically, there was a random sequence of colors and numbers that would flash up on the screen. There were two parts to this test. The first one I would watch as the colors and numbers popped up. The second one, I would not watch but the computer would record her answers. She had a small keyboard on her lap and had been told what to do once the first half was done.

"Why do we have to do two different forms of this test?" she'd asked.

"Because we have to see if you get your information from people, me in this case, or from your surroundings. Very rarely can someone do both." I'd answered.

The first number, a five, popped up and it was a pink. I glanced up at her, waiting for her answer. "Umm, a pink five."

I wasn't allowed to tell her if she were right or wrong, but I did have to acknowledge that I had her answer. "Good, next." As it continued, I was surprised at how quickly she got the right answers. Only once was there a discrepancy. It had been a light blue 20.

"It's a 20, a strange green."

"What do you mean by strange?"

"It seems distorted somehow. Like I'm not seeing it correctly." I looked back at the screen and realized that, yes at the angle of the screen, it did look a little green. I repositioned the screen and she instantly said, "No, it's blue. A light blue. Sorry." I nodded and recorded her answer and we continued.

It went much quicker than it took most people. The computer was programmed to record the time and the correctness and so after only fifty random numbers and colors; it automatically went to the second stage. Usually, it took to at least a hundred before the computer would allow for the change.

"Alright Mai, it's all you. I'm not allowed to watch this at all. I'll be on the bench over there. Just type in your answers and hit the enter button. You'll hear a bing and then you'll be given the next one. When the computer is finished it will continue to beep." She nodded and I left. I sat there, watching her complete the test. She was hesitant at first and much slower, but after a while, it got faster, just like last time. If she honestly had no idea she'd be much more hesitant. So either, she could see it clearly or she was just typing to get it over with.

As I watched her, I went back to our conversation from last night. Had I truly changed her life so much? Looking back on it, I realized that I had, but what I'd never realized and nor had she, was that she had changed my life just as much. If it hadn't been for her I knew that many of our cases would have gone longer. In truth, sometimes she had visions I didn't. I probably would have had them at some point, but she either had them first, or hers were clearer or more complete. Also, I knew that it would have taken me much longer to find Gene. He had chosen her to communicate with me and had made sure that we continued to do well enough in our investigations so I had the money to continue.

However, it went a little deeper than that. She forced me to come face to face with my own limitations and my own short comings. I hadn't liked it at the time, in fact I'd hated it, but looking back on it, I became a better man because of her. It had taken me a year after Gene's burial to start my journey of betterment. I would never be Gene. I wasn't nice. I didn't want to be. I was precise and wanted things just so, but I had to come to the realization that no matter how much I may have wanted it otherwise, people couldn't be controlled. It was startling to realize, as I looked at her, that I didn't want to control her at all. I had at one point, but even back then it hadn't been as fiercely as I'd tried to control the others. The others were actually pretty easy to manipulate. I just needed to find the psychology that would work on them. Most of them knew I was doing it, but they usually didn't care too much. She fought me every step and it was good for me to be denied that, I now realized.

The computer suddenly started beeping over and over again and I stood to walk over. She had earned her freedom and I was going to let her have it, as best I could anyway. I leaned down to look at the computer and was stunned to see the results. She'd gotten a hundred percent. No one, other than Gene and myself, had ever gotten a hundred percent. She had passed the test without missing one and I was stunned. The first part sure, she had proven her interpersonal intelligence, but inanimate intelligence I hadn't seen in her before.

"Did I do well?"

I simply nodded. I wasn't sure how to even understand this. Gene and I had been extraordinary from childhood and we had been tested so young. It was thought that no one would ever match us, at least not in our lifetimes. How could she be so powerful? I never felt anywhere near this kind of power from her and even now, as I checked quickly, her powers were just settled under her skin. What had changed? I looked up at Mai and she watched me worriedly and wrung her hands.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're just unique." I could tell instantly that she mistook my meaning and I smirked to try and let her know that I wasn't insulting her.

"What next then?" I looked back down at the computer and noticed that it was eleven. I sighed and looked at my list of tests. There were three others that I needed to have Mai do today, but all of them took at least two hours to complete, but then again, I had thought the same of this one.

"I'll give you the choice." She smiled at this and waited for me to explain. "You can either hunt out hidden objects and people, you can try and hide from me or you can emotionally stock people."

"Emotionally stock people?"

I smirked at her obvious concern and I started explaining before she became too flustered. "It's an inside joke among parapsychologists. Basically, you and I will go for a walk and I will choose people that I can easily read. You will then tell me all you can about them." I saw her considering this before she nodded.

"Let's just do that, I guess." I nodded and finished packing up the laptop into my bag.

"Alright." We started our walk and even though I didn't show it, I actually enjoyed myself. I wasn't surprised that she got basic emotions and minor details about the people's lives that I randomly chose, but I was surprised that she couldn't do more. I wondered again what could possibly be altering her abilities, especially since I knew that she could do this. I finally got an inkling when I noticed that every time I spoke to her, she stiffened a little and seemed fluster. Perhaps I hadn't eased her concerns from the first test enough.

"Alright," I finally said, feeling hungry now that we'd been at this for about an hour and a half and wanting lunch. "Last one." I randomly choose a teenager sitting by themselves on a bench. Mai turned and concentrated on them for a moment, before she suddenly wrenched back in horror and covered her face.

"Mai? What's wrong?"

"Th… that boy is planning on committing suicide today." I quickly turned back to the teen I'd seen and rechecked him. He was annoyed about something, but otherwise he was just a normal teen, meaning apathetic.

"Mai, I'm not receiving the same information you are." I turned back to her and saw the problem. She was not looking at the teen I was, she had misread my point and had looked at a boy about twenty yards from him. When I changed my attention to him, I actually took a step back at all the emotions falling off of him. Mai was right. He was going to commit suicide that day, within the next hour. He planned on walking out into traffic. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called Lin, giving him the details and telling him to call the authorities.

"Alright Mai, Lin is taking care of it for us." I looked around and saw that Mai wasn't anywhere near me. I looked around and finally spotted her sitting next to the boy. The situation wasn't good. What she hadn't picked up on was that this boy was dangerous, and not just to himself. He would hurt Mai if he thought she was going to try and stop him.

"Mai," I called to her as I approached. She looked up at me just as the boy was about to hit her. The only thing that had stopped him had been my call. "I must speak with you, now. Please come here."

"Yeah, go Mai," he sneered. "Your boyfriend wants your company and I sure don't."

"He's not my boyfriend," she corrected and glared at me, thinking that I was trying to stop her good work.

"Yeah, he's way too hot for you and you're too much of a pain to keep him around." I felt a zing of hurt race through her at not only his empty words but also because she honestly felt that that was how it really was. Did she really think she was that annoying and that ugly? Well, she was most definitely not ugly, and she could be annoying, but not _that_ annoying.

"Listen, I'm just trying to help you."

"Why, you don't know me!"

"Because you're a person and I can tell you're sad about something."

"It's none of your business!" I jumped forward, trying to grab his arm, but I missed by a hair. Mai went flying from the bench as his fist punched her in the jaw. I grabbed him then to stop him from following her and continuing his assault.

"You will stop," I said with as much ice and rage as I could. He looked up at me and shrunk back, just as the authorities arrived. He tried to run, but I used a small amount of my powers to make him trip over nothing. He was quickly contained and I watched as he was led away.

"Okay miss," someone said behind me, "you'll be bruised, but he didn't hit you hard enough to break your jaw." I turned back to Mai as she was sitting on another bench being checked by a medic, a very attractive male medic. He handed her an ice pack and smiled at her wince. "You'll be fine," she smiled at him then and he became flustered, which made me well, something. I wasn't sure what, but I didn't like that another man was attracted to her this much.

"Thank-you." She looked up at me as I finished approaching, and I instantly felt the man stiffen at my presence. Good. The young medic looked from me to her and decided that it wasn't worth it. He also thought that I was her boyfriend. Good, it would stop any further complications.

"I'm assuming that you're here with her," the medic said. I simply stepped up to Mai and nodded, looking at the medic the entire time. "Then let me explain what needs to happen. She'll be soar for the next few days. She'll also be horribly bruised on that side of her face." I nodded and looked down at the miserable Mai.

"How long will the bruising last?" Mai asked.

"Not long," the medic smiled again and Mai smiled back. "You or your boyfriend should keep it iced as long as possible."

"Oh," Mai started, but I stepped in.

"Thank you, I'll make sure she keeps it iced." The medic nodded and walked off. As he left, I suddenly had a memory. I'd met him before, but I couldn't remember where. I quickly sent out a tendril of power and was pleasantly surprised. He had some gifting, I couldn't tell which kind at the moment, but it brought back a memory of some testing we'd done a while ago to keep a list of all local people with any psychic powers.

I turned back to Mai and she sighed. She was completely embarrassed and sulking. I kneeled in front of her and gently took the ice pack off her face. Her jaw was red and swollen and I could see some unshed tears.

"You alright, Mai?"

She didn't answer before she asked her own question. "You were trying to warn me, when you called me over, weren't you?"

"Yes."

She smiled at me, as a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly dashed it away and sighed. "One of these days I'll learn to trust you." I helped her up and started leading her towards an ice cream stand I'd seen earlier.

"I wish you would, though in truth, I've never given you much cause to I guess."

"You've given me every reason to, but you've also given me just as many reasons not to." I nodded as I ordered her an ice cream cone. I turned to give it to her and saw that she wasn't paying attention. She was watching the police car that was taking away the teen from before. He was glaring daggers at us and I knew that he was plotting revenge. I wasn't worried. He was going to get help and by the time he got out, hopefully his anger would have disappeared.

"Don't worry about it Mai," I said handing her the ice cream cone. She looked surprised that I'd bought it for her.

"Thanks. How did you know I liked chocolate?"

"I remember everything Mai. You ordered it every time you could. How could I not notice?" She just smiled her thanks and started eating. I waited for her to finish and watched her sit on a swing. She swung slightly as she ate, the arm holding the ice pack wrapped around the chain of the swing to hold on. I on the other hand started writing down the details of our latest test. As I went back over it, I was once again confused at how little she seemed to gain from these people. She'd done more earlier when she wasn't even trying. So why had she struggled today?

"You know, furrowing your brow like that mars your perfect features." I looked up at her teasing tone and smirked.

"My furrowed brows are still sexier than most others men's normal faces." She laughed a little at that and finished off her ice cream cone.

"Are you ready to continue?" she asked.

I looked at her shocked. "Are you?" I had expected her to stop.

She shrugged again. "As far as I can tell, I either have to do this now or later and if I have to do it later that means my training starts later. I want to stop something like this," here she pulled the ice pack away from her face to show the now turning bruise, "from happening again."

"Agreed. I cannot have my assistant missing work for such avoidable situations." She just placed her ice pack back onto her face and we started on the test where she had to find hidden objects and people. I left her to buy some ice and a bag to put it in, while I walked out to 'mark' items and people. I would mark them psychically and then send her out to find them. I had already told her that I would choose ten people and ten items. I made sure that I chose some pretty obvious people and items but most of them were truly hidden and a few were down right trying. When she started, even though she tried to hide it, she was still upset and completely distracted by the earlier incident. So, when she took a total of three hours to complete the mission, I wasn't wholly surprised. Disappointed, but not surprised. She too was disappointed and she plopped on the bench near me.

"Just say it, I suck."

I looked at her because she did anything but suck, in fact she was very good for someone who had never actually trained, but she knew she could do better. I never got the chance to answer, because suddenly Ayako was there.

"Mai! There you are! I'm glad I saw you." She waved at us as she came over. She carried a bag and quickly handed it to Mai.

"What is this?" She asked happily.

"A present, for your new apartment. Hi Naru," she said finally acknowledging me. I returned the acknowledgment with a nod and watched her open the gift. It was a picture frame and a new tea kettle. Good, she needed a new one.

"Thank you Ayako! I'll use these soon."

"Of course you will. So, you're training today?"

"Yeah."

"What's the ice for?"

"Oh," Mai took her ice pack away and showed Ayako her face. It truly was difficult to look at and so I wasn't surprised when Ayako grabbed me by my shirt and forced me up.

"What is the meaning of all this Naru? Are you trying to kill her?"

"Ayako, please release me, it wasn't my fault."

"It's true Ayako. He actually saved me from more injury." Ayako still glared at me, but she did as I asked and then demanded the story from Mai. I listened to Mai's explanation and started to wonder when Ayako was going to leave so I could do the last test with Mai.

"Well," Ayako finally said, "I'll forgive you Naru, but do a better job of keeping her safe."

I didn't raise to the bait and Ayako was disappointed. She was going to say more, but suddenly her phone started ringing. She pulled it out and turned pale.

"Monk?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, I e-mail him the other day telling him that we needed to talk. He's always been so bad at checking his e-mail that I'd hoped that he wouldn't get back to me for a month or so."

"You need to tell him Ayako," Mai said softly.

"I know." She sighed and walked off, answering her phone.

"Do you think she'll tell him?" Mai asked.

"Yes, she's building up her courage now. He's very happy to hear from her and she's very happy to hear from him."

"Yes, they love each other very much. I'm honestly not sure why she broke up with him." Mai said confused.

"He doesn't either. He was blindsided by it and very hurt, but she'll explain it one day. When she finally tells him, he'll do anything in his power to make it right between them."

"I know." I looked over at her and saw that she was in a better mood again.

"Alright Mai, it's been a long day. Let's just get this last test done and over with."

"Yeah, I'm tired and hungry." I suddenly remembered that we'd never had lunch and it was almost dinner time.

"Fine, this one is easy anyway. You need to hide from me."

"Hide from you?"

"Yes, close your mind off from me so that I can't see you psychically." She nodded, as if she understood and closed her eyes. I only wanted to start this. I wasn't going to make her actually hide this time around. We'd both had enough. It took her about ten minutes to truly shield her mind, but she never was able to actually hide from me. I found this an interesting twist. She could shield her thoughts from me, but she was never able to hide, in fact regardless of how hard she tried, I could see her clearly, like she was a light in a dark cave.

"Let's end it there Mai. I have enough data to get started." Mai nodded, obviously exhausted and we started to leave the park. We looked for Ayako, but she'd disappeared after she answered her phone. It would seem that she wanted total privacy. As we left, we passed a café and I suggested we eat. There were no arguments from her and dinner was unusually quiet. We said our goodbyes and I watched her trudge back to the apartment. I had called a car while I was in the restaurant and he was waiting for me.

* * *

It was Sunday, and what a Sunday it was. It was bright, it was sunny, and the temperature was perfect. For some, it was the perfect day to spend with friends and family outside. For me, it was the perfect day to work on the data collected from the tests yesterday. I'd told Mai that I'd had enough information so that we didn't need to actually test today. She'd been happy to have the day off and she had mentioned something about going shopping for groceries and then spending the rest of it relaxing in the park. I hadn't really paid attention because I had been looking at my notes from the day before. Suddenly, something clicked and I couldn't believe that I'd missed it. It was so obvious.

Mai had trouble because her powers were linked to her emotions. This wasn't so unheard of, but what was rare was that it seemed that her own emotions actually fed her power. That was rare and dangerous. However, it was the second realization that had me so, well scrambled. I had to tell myself that it was only a theory for now, but it made sense and the last test all but proved it. She couldn't hide from me because we were linked. How could this be? It made sense that Gene and I had been linked. We were identical twin brothers. Same blood, same story. How could we, Mai and I, be linked though? Sure, we had some similarities, like being orphans, but how… Suddenly I remembered what Gene had told me.

Well I was going to have to see if I could somehow contact my brother because I had a feeling this was all his fault and I had a few choice words. However, as I steamed I realized that the likelihood of getting in touch with Gene now that he'd crossed over was near impossible. I stood and paced, not being able to process this new idea very clearly. However, I'd just have to test this new hypothesis out and see where the data took me. Because, the unfortunate truth was that once people become linked they couldn't break it under normal circumstances. This as a whole wouldn't necessarily be such a problem if it weren't for the nature of bonds. Bonds liked to change and the only way for a bond to go was forward and stronger.


	5. Chapter 4 - Turning a New Leaf

Hey Everyone,

Here is the next installment. In this chapter we see exactly what Naru and Mai are going to do with this bond situation. This is also the last chapter I have planned that will be setting up the main plot. Starting next chapter, there will be a lot of action and investigating.

As always, hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment or review.

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Turing a New Leaf

Mai

I was beginning to become very worried for two reasons and for two different people. The first person I was concerned for was Ayako. I'd thought that she'd have called me to tell me what had happened between her and Monk, but she never did. Then, when I tried to call her, she either never picked up or she would talk quickly about what she was doing the next day and make some bogus excuse about not being able to talk anymore. I needed to gather the truth from soon, especially since it was now the following Friday and I still hadn't been able to speak with her at length.

The second person I was worried for was Naru. Ever since last Saturday he'd been giving me a wide berth and wouldn't even look at me. I mean, he was never much of a talker, but now I would have sworn he was a mute. He was also shielding his emotions from me, so I followed his footsteps and shielded mine from him. If he wasn't going to give me a clue, then I wasn't going to give him one either. Jerk.

"Tea Naru," I said, making one last tea deposit for the day. He just nodded and I huffed at how rude he was being. "By the way, what time are we leaving on Monday for the case?" He looked up at me, for the first time in a week. I just stared back at him, challenging him, daring him to not answer. I had not been a part of the meeting because he had forced me to organize his office like he'd threatened, but I'd been given the notes to file. It would seem that an older couple had lost their son about two decades before to a horrible accident. Now suddenly, they were seeing him in the house and strange things were happening, especially if they had company. Naru had promised to take the case starting the following Monday. My name had been listed under the header: Employees Going.

"We will need to leave by eight." I nodded and took a deep breath before asking my next question.

"When are we training this weekend?" He once again stopped what he was doing and looked at me, but this time, almost wearily.

"I will e-mail you," was his final answer.

"You do realize that it is closing time right?"

"Yes."

"So, you won't be showing up at my apartment randomly like last time?" I was glad to see when I got a normal response, well normal for him. A glare followed by a scathing remark.

"It would not have been random if you had just read your e-mails and you wouldn't have been so embarrassed if you didn't dance around your apartment naked."

I burned with a blush and crossed my arms. "I don't walk around naked. Besides if I did, it is my apartment to do with what I will until this case study of yours is over."

"You might as well have been naked in that top and those shorts that looked more like underwear." I burned even hotter and gawked as he continued to work on his computer.

"You… you saw me?"

He smirked ever so slightly and glanced up as he said, "Mirrors are tricky devices, aren't they." He went back to his work and I fled. I ran up the stairs to my apartment where I instantly went to where he'd been sitting. Sure enough the decorative mirror in the living room gave a full view of the hallway to the bedroom.

"Did he do this on purpose? That little pervert."

"No!" came a voice from down the stairs. "I just got lucky." I quickly threw my shields back up, which had apparently dropped when I'd been overcome with embarrassment. I crossed over to the door and looked down the stairs to see my boss standing there, his arms folded, but mirth playing in his eyes.

"This isn't fair," I whined like a two year old. "Everything always works out for you."

He raised his eyebrow at me and then leaned against the door frame. "I could have you come to my apartment while I traipse around in my underwear after a shower, however I think you might find it more enjoyable than I did." I knew I'd turned scarlet again and I slammed my door. I locked it for good measure and then, just because I could, I went and took another shower. I dressed in the same exact scandalous outfit from the week before and made myself some tea and flipped through channels until I found a movie. I watched it for perhaps an hour, when suddenly there was a knock on my door.

Seriously? I quickly checked my phone, but he'd never sent me a message. "Ah, one second!" I raced to the bedroom and threw on something more decent before I raced back for the door.

"You said you'd e-mail Naru! What the…" but Ayako stood there instead and she was in tears.

"Ayako, what's wrong?!"

"Could I come in?"

"Sure, just take a seat. I'll get you a fresh cup of tea." She nodded on her way to the living room and I was extremely grateful that I had left the tea kettle on the stove to keep the undrunk tea still warm.

I handed her the cup and she took a few sips while I sat across from her. She finally looked at me once I'd settled and she sighed. "I've made a huge mistake."

"What mistake?"

"I … I should never have let Monk go." She looked down when she said this and I saw her hands turn white as she squeezed the mug.

"Did something happen? I thought you told him about the baby."

"No, I wasn't able to. I tried to, but he had to hang up before I could and he hasn't tried to call me back, even though he said he would."

"Ayako, why don't you start from the beginning?" She nodded and took a few deep breaths before she began.

"When he called, he said that he was so happy to hear from me and I agreed that I was happy to hear from him. Gosh, I still love that man so much! We talked like old times and I could tell that he was enjoying it as much as I was. Finally, we got to the part of the conversation I had been preparing for. I steeled myself and even began by saying. 'Well, Monk, you might not believe this but…' and I never got to finish."

"Why?"

"Akira."

"Who?"

"I know you were confused at why I broke up with Monk and the answer is the same, it's all because of Akira." I stared at her as she pressed her face into her hands and took a few deep breaths. She'd tell me when she was ready.

"You see, his band has quite a number of groupies and the other band members have quite the time sleeping through them. Every one of them except for Monk, which always got him teased good naturedly, but he took it like a champ." She smiled slightly and leaned back. "He always said that he could never cheat on me because he was afraid of what I could do to him when I found out. He knew that I'd know, but I also knew that it was just because he loved me and I loved him and that was enough for three years."

"So what happened?"

"This new groupie Akira has made it her personal mission to break Monk. She found out who I was because she learned that the only reason Monk did not sleep around was because of me. On their last tour, she would call me late at night to tell me what he'd been wearing and how he hadn't pushed her off when she sat on his lap. At first, I didn't let it bother me, but after a while it started to really affect me. I told Monk when he returned and he told me that he never even looked at her twice. I knew he was telling the truth, but when I asked him if he could speak with her about her behavior, he said no."

"What? Why?"

"Because he thought it was just some harmless prank. He said I was thinking too much about it and that she wasn't even after him. She was too much like his little sister, if only he knew. She is also the president of their fan club, so he couldn't do anything that would hurt their image to their fans."

"So you broke up with him because you're afraid that she'll succeed this time." Ayako nodded and sighed.

"She started calling me again two weeks before the new tour, telling me exactly what she had planned for them. I brought her up again to Monk and he gave me the same answer. So, the next day I broke it off. I gave the excuse that I was tired of dating long distance and that if we still felt the same way when he returned we'd get back together. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I was not about to be cheated on."

"I don't think he was going to cheat on you Ayako." She sighed and nodded, knowing this too, but panic had taken over.

"He still hasn't slept with her," I said, linking into his emotional waves. I closed my eyes as I read what he was thinking about. Ayako. He was only thinking about her as he wailed away on his guitar during a love song. He missed her terribly and he was determined to win her back. He was even thinking about quitting the band if she couldn't handle the long distance thing. If only he knew the real reason she'd broken it off, then he'd have done what she'd asked without a second thought.

"I know. When two spiritualists become lovers, there is a link between them. It's not a crazy link, like reading thoughts or emotions, but we can always tell if the other's been faithful. He has. He hasn't even been tempted."

"You should have given him the real reason you broke up with him."

"I know that too, I guess I was just hoping that he'd figure it out on his own. Even though, I know I've always been the one telling you men aren't mind readers." I nodded and then a thought struck me.

"Wait, I'm still not sure as to why you never got to finish your statement because of this Akira girl."

"Oh, well as I was speaking, she came up and took his phone, playing keep away with another groupie. Monk was pissed, I could hear it in his voice and when he finally got it back, they were complaining that he was being mean. I wonder at how they could think such childish moves could make them seem sexy."

"They probably overheard a piece of the conversation and knew he was speaking to you."

"True. Anyway, I was perfectly willing to start my statement over again, but I heard one of his bandmates calling to him that he had to come in and sound check. I told him to go and call me when he could, although he said it probably wouldn't be until he got back into Asia. They're in Europe right now." I nodded and sighed. Monk and Ayako needed to just sit down and have an old fashion hash out about their feelings and what they both wanted for the future. It would probably end with a passionate night, but hey, it wasn't like Ayako was getting any more pregnant.

"I'm hungry," I suddenly announced and I turned to my friend. "Let's get dinner." She agreed, finally happy that she had gotten all that off her chest. Having a moment of brilliance, I decided to turn this into a true girl's night out, at least one that was safe for a pregnant woman. "Let's call Masako too and see if she'd like to join. I heard that Yasuhara is out of town right now."

"Well, if we invite her we'll have to invite Madoka too." Ayako added.

"Great idea! I'll call Madoka if you call Masako." She nodded and I went to grab my phone off the charger. I checked my e-mails before I called and was once again confused at the complete lack of instructions. What was Naru doing?

"Mai!" Madoka yelled on the other end. Normally, I wouldn't have thought anything of this, but I got the distinct impression that she'd answered like she had because she was in a room of people and they had been discussing ... well me. I narrowed my eyes, but took a deep breath.

"Hi Madoka, I, Ayako, and …" here I looked up at Ayako and she nodded in confirmation, "Masako are going to dinner. I know it's a bit late but would you like to come?"

"Oh, that sounds like fun dear, but sadly I am already at a dinner with my stunning husband and our bad tempered boss." I could almost see Naru's glare and smiled.

"Only Naru would have a business dinner on a Friday."

"See Naru, Mai agrees with me that Fridays are not the days to do this sort of thing."

"Well," I heard his distinct drawl through the phone, "since Mai is not a successful business leader or doctor, I'll continue to take my own council on this."

"Huh, sorry Mai. I have to follow the boss's orders. Anyway, I'll take a rain check and we'll do it some other time."

"Sounds good. Bye." I was about to hang up, when suddenly.

"Oh, wait, Mai!" I heard Madoka hand off the phone and a new voice drifted out of the speaker.

"Mai, I'll be in the office tomorrow around ten. Be there and we'll continue our training."

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?"

"We never stopped," he said, obviously oblivious. "Anyway, this saves me an e-mail and I expect you on time."

"Yes sir," I said saluting, which he couldn't see, but he could hear my sarcasm. He just snorted and hung up. I did the same and went to dinner. However, my mind kept wondering back to how bi-polar Naru had become.

* * *

Naru

"This isn't fair," she whined like a two year old. "Everything always works out for you."

I raised my eyebrow at her and then leaned against the door frame. I was trying very hard not to smirk at her. Suddenly the image of her in that shirt and those shorts popped back into my head. I had only gotten a glance, but it had affected me. After all, I may be brilliant and analytical, but I was also male and any male that got that view would have paused to appreciate it. I'd thought that she knew I was coming, so I'd thought that maybe she just wanted to be comfortable and didn't care what I saw, which for the few minutes I had had such an assumption worked for me just fine. It was only after I realized her ignorance that I felt a little guilty for enjoying myself so much. However, it had only lasted for a moment, since I never got over seeing her blush.

"I could have you come to my apartment while I traipse around in my underwear after a shower, however I think you might find it more enjoyable than I did." Sure enough, there was the blush and she slammed the door. I did smirk then and sighed. I turned around, only to stop dead. Lin and Madoka stood there, looking at me like they didn't know me.

"What are you two gawking at?"

"You," Lin said, turning back towards his office.

"Flirting!" Madoka squealed. My good mood instantly died and I turned back towards my office.

"I wasn't flirting."

"Yes you were! You were completely flirting with Mai! I mean, I always thought that you two would make an adorable couple, but I never thought that you two would actually come together on your own."

I slammed my laptop closed and glared at Madoka. I must have had more venom and ice in it than normal, because she actually flinched back. "Mai and I are not a couple. We never were and we never will be."

Lin must have picked up on Madoka's mood change, because he came walking in, ready to go. He looked at me with a silent reproach for mistreating his wife and my former teacher. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Perhaps it would help if you talked about it." Lin finally said. I sat hard in my chair and looked back up at them.

"I would rather deal with this myself, but I have matured over the years. I've come to the realization after almost a week that I might need help in this area." Madoka and Lin looked at each other before turning back to me.

"How about dinner then," Lin suggested and I nodded.

It took about two hours for me to finally be able to explain the situation. An hour to eat and then an hour for Madoka to stop talking about, well I'm not really sure what, but she finally stopped when Lin gently reminded her as to why we were here. I took a deep breath before I began. I started by showing them my initial data and then I told them about my last conversation with Gene, which neither had heard before.

"So," Lin finally said, "I have to agree with you Naru. There is no doubt in my mind that you and Mai have created a bond." I nodded, fully expecting this. It was Madoka's next comment though that had me inwardly cringing and outwardly stiffening.

"But what you're afraid of is the mate's oath." I hated that term, because it made it sound so, what, romantic? I think that was the word I was searching for, but really I had no experience in this realm, so how would I really know.

"You know I hate that term Madoka."

"Of course you do dear, but it's the term Holm coined in his ground-breaking paper three decades ago, so that is the term we use." I sighed, understanding the logic, but hating it all the same.

"Well, I guess there is only one thing you can do Naru," Lin finally said.

"Which is?"

"Speak to Mai about this."

I was stunned into silence for a second. "Speak to Mai? Why would I do that?"

"Naru," he sighed in exasperation and glared. "You and I have had this conversation before, a few years ago actually. You have fully admitted that the reason things ended so badly between you and your friends here was because you never once fully communicated with them. Well, now is the time to start to remedy that. Mai needs to know what beginning a bond between you will do and what it will demand if she is not aware. How can you let the poor girl continue in this, especially when it tries to drive her to a romantic relationship when you have absolutely no interest? It would literally destroy her and leave the bond in tatters. She might actually lose her powers and you'd most definitely lose the ability to ever form a bond again."

"But I don't want a mate's oath."

"And neither does she I'm sure," he sighed. I could tell that he was becoming flustered. "Listen, the truth is that if you both agree to not allow the bond to move past a certain point, then it won't become a mate's oath."

"That was only tried three times and it only worked once."

"True, but it worked. Besides, you and I both got the same e-mail from your father. The board has determined that you are to have a year, only. You will most likely be leaving in a year, even when you fulfill your end of the deal. I suggest that you fully explain the situation and then let Mai make her own decisions. After all Naru, you are forgetting that it was her heart that was shattered all those years ago. I doubt that she is willing to walk into another heart shattering situation with you after that." I was silent, thinking about what he'd just said. He was right of course. I had to speak with Mai because this affected us equally and she needed to know how dangerous and permanent these things were.

"Alright, I'll speak to her…"

"Mai!" Madoka suddenly said, lifting her phone to her ear. I could feel Mai's shock over the phone and her suspicion. Great. I instantly lifted the shield. I hadn't realized that when we were connected by space through a phone I could read her and she could read me. That was another note I'd have to put down.

"Hi Madoka, I, Ayako, and …", I heard through the phone, "Masako are going to dinner. I know it's a bit late but would you like to come?"

"Oh, that sounds like fun dear, but sadly I am already at a dinner with my stunning husband and our bad tempered boss." I glared at Madoka who just sent me a smile and gave her husband's arm a squeeze.

"Only Naru would have a business dinner on a Friday." I heard Mai comment with mirth and I rolled my eyes. When were people going to stop questioning my business dealings? I made the business work didn't I?

"See Naru, Mai agrees with me that Fridays are not the days to do this sort of thing." I glared harder at Madoka since it had been her and Lin's idea in the first place. I would have gladly waited until Monday.

"Well," I commented, fully annoyed how the situation had been turned on me, "since Mai is not a successful business leader or doctor, I'll continue to take my own council on this."

Madoka, obvious under the influence of Mai, rolled her eyes and answered Mai. "Huh, sorry Mai. I have to follow the boss's orders. Anyway, I'll take a rain check and we'll do it some other time." I watched this exchange with annoyance, but having Lin's advice still newly ringing in my mind I decided that I'd better speak with Mai sooner rather than later and since she was already on the phone I would tell her when to meet me instead of e-mail her. I motioned for Madoka to hand me the phone.

"Sounds good. Bye." Mai suddenly said, and I motioned more forcefully.

"Oh, wait, Mai!" Madoka yelled and handed off the phone to me.

"Mai, I'll be in the office tomorrow around ten. Be there and we'll continue our training." I said.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" She quipped.

"We never stopped," I said, shocked. Sure, I hadn't been the chatty form of myself that I'd become recently, but honestly we spoke, sort of. "Anyway, this saves me from an e-mail and I expect you on time."

"Yes sir," I easily heard and read the sarcasm. I snorted and hung up, determined not to feel and react to the thrill her sassy side sent through me.

* * *

I heard Mai already in the office when I arrived at ten sharp the next morning. I noticed some bags on the floor, opened and half packed. It seemed she had begun to pack the bags with snacks and toiletries. She was in the kitchenette part of the office and I made sure to close the door loud enough to announce my arrival. Sure enough, she came popping around the corner with a big smile, carrying what appeared to be individual tea canisters.

"Mai, what are you doing?"

"Well, we're leaving on Monday for the case and I had this great idea that I should pack some emergency packs for everyone. Just to show our appreciation for everyone helping out. Especially John as he has come out of his sabbatical to help us out." It really was a good idea and I should have said so, but I was a little too distracted to do the right thing.

"Oh," she continued, "and I made sure that your favorite snack made it into yours."

"Mai, you don't know what my favorite snack is. They don't even sell it in Japan."

"True, but I asked Madoka and she told me. Then I just ordered them off the internet." I walked over to my bag and peaked inside. Sure enough, there were cranberry scones. Impressive, I thought.

"Thanks!" She smiled as she read my voiceless compliment. I looked up at her and my panic quickly squelched my growing pleasure at how quickly she was developing her powers. How was I going to stop this? I put my shield up and breathed deeply. I just had to tell her the truth.

"Mai, we need to get down to business." She looked confused at my stern tone and I could tell that she thought she'd done something wrong, which she hadn't but I was still mad.

"Of course." She finished putting in the last tea canister and we sat on the couches in the room. I pulled out my data charts of her results and laid them out for her to look at. She did so quietly, while I sat back and watched. I could see her taking in the information slowly, so as not to miss anything. Without a word she started writing out questions on the paper I'd given her to take notes and she finally sat back herself.

"I have some questions."

"As I can see," I replied and settled in for her to ask, but she stayed silent.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I know there is something you're not telling me Naru. I know that I am to be your test subject for this new book of yours and it is to be my story, but something has changed. Something has made you pull away and it started only after all this started. I'm not going to play your game if you're not going to tell me the rules." I was shocked for a second as I stared at her. I knew she wasn't stupid, I'd understood that for a long time, but my word when had she gotten that smart? Perhaps she always had been, just not what I was so smart in, and so I had misjudged her intelligence.

"Before I begin, where was this fire when you had that other job?" I really was curious and I saw her thinking on this for a second before she answered.

"Hope," she finally answered. "I mean, I still had hope for the future when I worked there, but it was more of a hope that if I just did what I was told that eventually I'd be able to get a better job and make something of myself. Through this job I already feel as if I'd made something of myself, so now it's a hope of a much greater future of learning to expand myself. That, I think is the better hope." I nodded, understanding and realizing that I couldn't have put it better myself, because that was how I'd felt when I'd been trapped in London and then subsequently freed here in Japan.

"I believe I understand Mai. Now to answer your question, you are right, something has changed, something I'd hoped to avoid."

"Is it a danger?"

I paused before I answered, but I realized that I couldn't answer while I was looking at her, so instead I stood and crossed to the window. "It is, but it is also a blessing, well, some would say it was anyway."

"I'm confused."

"Yes, you would be, and no, that wasn't an insult, because I'm confused but for a different reason."

"Naru," she said, coming over to the window with me, "please just tell me what's going on. I promise to only ask questions if necessary." I sighed and looked at her, knowing that I did have to go through with this, it was only fair.

"Sit down Mai and I'll explain as best as I can." She did as told and I resettled across from her. "Now, the best way I can explain this is to start from the beginning. As you know, Gene and I were identical twins." She nodded and I continued. "Because of this and our shared blood, we had something called a Psych's Link. It is a very common phenomenon found among psychics who are related or become relationally connected."

"Relationally how?" She asked quickly and I elaborated.

"Any form. If the man I ordered my meal from on a regular basic had some abilities, I could possibly form some type of bond." She nodded to show her understanding and I trudged forward, determined to get through this. "Most psychics can only bond with one, possibly two people and then how strong a bond is directly determined by how powerful the psychics are. I and my brother were the most powerful of our day and as a consequence, we had the most completed, powerful bond ever recorded, however, it came at a cost."

"What do you mean?"

"Most people assume that I was the more powerful of the pair and it's true. I had more power and I had more gifting. Gene was only a medium, while I had the complete spectrum, except my medium skills were sub-par compared to his. However, because of this, I needed a, well we deemed it, a command anchor. I had too much power that when used could burn me out and kill me. Gene had a very strong gift, but his body was able to hold more power than what he had, so it was able to channel and hold more. This ultimately meant that we could create a PK seed and send it back and forth to each other…"

"You didn't try to explain a PK seed!" I looked at Mai's glee and was baffled.

"I was under the impression that you already knew. Lin told me you did."

"Yes, yes! I was just happy that you didn't try, but yes I understand the concept. Basically, you could send a small portion of your power to your brother and he'd refine, add to it, and send it back. You would continue to do this until enough power to do your trick. Gene could use it too." I nodded my satisfaction with the answer and continued.

"Now, it is true that we could do this, but as we grew older and solidified our powers, our bond strengthened and eventually I could just channel my powers down the bond to him and he would absorb the … run-off that normally got trapped inside me and would destroy me from the inside out. It allowed me to do some of my larger tricks and to unlock some secrets about psychic abilities that no one before has been able to do. However, with his death, well that path has been blocked from me."

There was a pause and I could see her pity. I didn't want it, but what could I do to stop her. "I'm sorry Naru," she finally said.

I nodded and continued. "The problem Mai, is that my powers need an anchor and even though substitutes for my brother have been paraded in front of me for years now, Lin being the first we tried, I am afraid that I was never able to attach to one. I would need someone who could act as that anchor again and someone who had the capacity to be just as powerful as me, at least in their field. You, Mai also need an anchor. Look at the first chart again, the one that compares your moods to your abilities. What do you notice?"

"I notice that my emotions seem to determine when I can use my powers."

"Exactly Mai. That is a very dangerous situation you find yourself in. If your emotions were to become explosive or over stressed, then you could also burn yourself out. Basically, I need someone who can channel or hold large amounts of energy to be my next command anchor and you need an emotional anchor. Here is where the problem lies, unbeknownst to us, we have already laid the ground work to become that for each other and the bond has already formed. In fact, it may have begun its formation back when we were teenagers." Mai was silent, shocked, I realized as she took this all in. I could see her putting it together. She suddenly understood why she was able to do and control more of her powers around me and I could feel her elation, she thought this was a good thing. Well, it was, if we could keep it at a certain level anyway.

"Well, shouldn't this be a good thing Naru? I mean, you finally have the ability to continue the research you want and I have the emotional anchor I need, although I still don't understand how you became that for me. I mean, you make me more upset than anything else." I smirked and shook my head.

"It's because although I have a great capacity for emotions and when I have them, I feel deeply, I haven't developed them to their fullest potential through my own determination. I knew from a young age that I needed to be more rational rather than emotional, so it had to be sacrificed. Thus, I can take your excess emotions from you and insulate them so that they don't trigger a power surge."

"Will you feel what I feel?"

"I'll know what you're feeling, but will I feel the same way you do, no. They are you're emotions, not mine. Thus I won't be sad just because you are, but I'll know you're sad."

"So, you're just a container for my emotions."

"Basically."

"Oh, well I still don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is Mai that I'm not sure what kind of bond this will grow to be and statistics are not on our side."

"What does that mean? I thought I became your command anchor and you became my emotional one."

"Yes, but those are just titles for the individuals. I'm discussing the actual bond here." She was obviously confused, so I took her back over to the window and motioned for her to look at the city. "Look at that building. Now what kind is it?"

"A bank."

"And that one?"

"A train station."

"Good, now they are right next to each other. So, they are both buildings, but you labeled them differently. Well, I'm the bank and you're the train station. Now, what is the relationship they share?"

Mai thought on this and answered, "Well, I'm sure that bank receives a lot of its business from people who ride the trains."

"Good, so their bond is a business one. But if they'd both been banks their relationship would have been that of rivals."

"Sure. I think I see what you're saying. You and I are what we are, but our bond can be altered or at least there are different bonds we can form."

"Good," I spun her back to her chair and we sat. "Now, here is the problem Mai. We are both very powerful. You're a rookie, but the potential is there and I was, to be honest, shocked at how well you did. Because we are both powerful, our bond has the potential of being extremely powerful, but in order to grow it, we would have to become … close."

"Close?"

I just stared at her until she put the pieces together. She instantly turned scarlet and she jumped up. "But Naru, I mean… um."

"Before you jump to conclusions, no Mai, I don't want to go there. I'm just warning you that that is often what such bonds lead to when it is between people of similar powers, ages, and backgrounds. It wouldn't have happened between Lin and I because Lin is much older than me, his powers come from a totally separate form and we are nothing alike. However, the bond between him and Madoka only strengthened after they became romantically involved."

"Yes," she said, thinking. "Monk and Ayako always seemed to have a connection, but it became much more obvious and powerful after they started dating."

"Yes, now the one saving grace we have here is this. This bond won't create these feelings. So, if we never develop them, and even if we were to , though unlikely, if we didn't encourage them then the drive to further our relationship in that way would never be created."

"What?" she asked. I sighed and tried again.

"Basically, as long as we don't start down the path of _romance_ ," I said with obvious dread, "then the bond will be strengthened through another type of relationship. We are already comrades, so we'll just have to continue on like that. However, once we start down one path, there is no turning back." She nodded and then her brows furrowed.

"Wait, if the bonds already begun, then isn't our path determined already." I hesitated, because honestly, I didn't know. It was a good question, but I couldn't truthfully answer, so I lied.

"No, it's still too new to have been placed on its path. Basically Mai, we have to come up with some boundaries that we have to swear we won't cross." Mai nodded eagerly and I sighed in relief. It would seem that Lin's prediction that she didn't want a romantic relationship any more than I did was true. This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Okay, well here is a list of all the things I've compiled that we can allow for strength bonding, but if any of them would be crossing a line for you personally, then we'd need to change it." She nodded and started reading. I read upside down and backwards while she did.

\- _Weekly meetings to allow for discussion (hour at the least)_

\- _Weekly trust building exercises_

\- _Weekly discussion/argument that allows for complete, honest conversation on opinions._

She glanced up at me after this one and I sighed. "Psychology states that argument is good in all relationships and actually strengthened any and every type of relationship."

"I know, after all, I have a degree in this stuff. I was just surprised that you knew." I glared at her as she continued.

\- _Long term projects that have no work affiliation_

\- _Weekly meal outings (1-4) that can be private or in a group setting_

"The last one sounds like a date," she said and I sighed. I'd been afraid of that but all the books I'd read said that that was one of the best ways to build a relationship, romantically or otherwise.

"Then we should remove it?"

"For now," she said, handing me the list back. "I think we have more than enough anyway." I nodded and sighed in my relief. This was going to work. We could build the bond but in a non-romantic way which would allow us the freedom to move on with our lives and other people when we chose. This was going to work, after all, what could go wrong? She wasn't going to change it and I most definitely wasn't either.


	6. Chapter 5 - Moving Forward

Hey Guys,

So this chapter is loooonnnng! I'd thought about splitting it into two separate chapters, but I decided that messed with the flow too much. Anyway, you will be seeing some action, some comedy, and more self denial from both parties.

As always enjoy and feel free to comment or review!

\- Signed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Moving Forward

Mai

It had been two months since our talk and things were going … well. However, I was so bored. Naru was treating all this like it was a machine. We kept our training and daily meetings to a very strict and regular schedule but it was just so mechanical that it was grating. I sighed from the back of the van and looked up to watch as Naru and Lin spoke. Spoke was probably too strong a word, but they were communicating.

As for how this whole bond thing was going, it was growing, but not as quickly as it should have and it wasn't nearly as strong as it should be. Especially since we met a little bit almost every day to do something together. We spoke, but we never really talked and although we gave our honest opinions on everything, I still really didn't know him and he still didn't really know me. It was all just so cold. I mean, I couldn't really speak for him because he honestly seemed to enjoy our interactions. I knew that he wasn't as emotional as I was, but if he thought that this was acceptable and beneficial person to person interaction, he needed an education.

 _'Mai,_ ' Naru called through our connection. Like I'd said, our bond had strengthened and it had grown. We were able to speak directly to each other now, but according to Naru we should be able to share some powers. He assured me that speaking plainly to each other was child's play. I had still been extremely excited when we'd been able to do it, however. I was also able to fully block him now from my thoughts, a thing I was very happy about, but we still couldn't fully disappear from each other's inner sight. He could still glean my basic emotions as I could his, but exact thoughts, not unless I openly shared them.

 _'Yes,'_ I said back through the bond.

 _'This case will obviously interrupt our schedule for the week, since this is a very tricky case. Now, I know that we normally just sit down and try to work out a schedule the first day on a new job, but I believe that we will need to take this day by day.'_

 _'Gasp,'_ I thought, _'Is the great Oliver Davis finally becoming flexible?'_ He turned in his seat and glared at me, while sending me his displeasure. I just smirked and sent him my mirth. I let him turn himself back around and watched the changing landscape again, before I asked the question I was dying to know.

 _'Naru?'_

 _'Yes?'_

 _'I know you said that you'd tell us all when we got to the resort, but couldn't you give me a little heads up? I mean, especially since you almost didn't let me come at all.'_ I tried not to let him know, but that was the part that confused me and scared me the most.

* * *

About two days ago, Naru got a call from Madoka who had taken the case as one of her own. She was our "scout" in the sense that she would check out some of the places first to make sure that they were really ghosts and not just publicity stunts. Whatever she'd said to Naru and Lin had them jumpy and we had never mobilized so quickly. I had immediately called John, who had agreed to return early, permanently. It was just after I called Ayako and Masako, Naru had told me I had to stay late and come in early the next day.

"Why?"

"Because you're not coming, but I need you to get us ready to go."

"What! Why?"

"I have my reasons Mai." He had sent a warning through the bond that I was not to test him on this, though his voice was as monotone as ever. I was annoyed at his complete dismissal of me because it didn't take a genius to piece together his lack of confidence in me. I had simply simmered the rest of the day while I helped him mobilize the operation.

"Are you really going to be angry about this all day?" He'd finally sighed at the end of it.

"Yes, I mean I knew you were narcissistic, but I never knew you would think me so stupid and ineffective as to just write me off as worthless." I knew that I was being unfair since he hadn't treated me like this on a mission since his return, but it was the only explanation I had. I hadn't even been hurt or done something stupid on the one a week earlier.

"Mai," he'd warned and I left before I could say anything else I regretted. However, the next day he came in and said that after speaking to Madoka and Lin, he realized that he'd been too hasty in his decision and that I could come along with the rest of the party.

* * *

I suddenly jumped back into the present as he answered me. _'No Mai, I will explain everything once we're all there together. I don't want to have to explain myself more than once.'_ I sighed and leaned against the van. I needed to sleep since I hadn't done much of it the night before, being nervous since he was being so quiet, but I wasn't sure I could force myself. Apparently I could, because I jolted awake when we came to a complete stop.

"Wake up Mai," Naru called as he climbed out, "we're here." I sighed and opened the van door, jumping down and grabbing a backpack and two bags that were absolute essentials before following the boys in. I saw Masako and Yurahara's car already there and I turned to see Ayako's car on the drive, with John sitting in the passenger's seat. The whole gang was here, except for Monk of course. Ayako still hadn't been able to tell him, since every time she called he could never pick up and the once he'd called her back, she'd been called into the hospital on an emergency. I smiled as I thought of Ayako. She wasn't here to help us with the ghosts as she once had done, but since someone, usually me, got hurt on the job she came along as our on-site doctor.

I took note of the resort as we approached and I whistled at its scale. It was massive! Much larger than anything we'd done before and from the looks of it, it was completely overrun with people. You'd think with a grand scale haunting going on, people would have stayed away. I followed Naru to the front door and we approached the check-in desk. The middle aged man greeted us happily, until he realized who we were. Then he quickly hurried us into a side room to wait for our liaison. Apparently, we weren't happily awaited guests.

"How rude," Ayako exclaimed as she, John, Masako, and Yurahara were all but pushed in. Ayako was showing by now, being a full five months, and you'd think they'd be kinder to a pregnant woman.

"Yes, the service is something to be desired," Masako huffed. She was obviously use to the star treatment.

"Now, now," John said. "I'm sure they're just nervous and stressed. This is a business they're running."

"Yes, it is, but regardless of looks, it seems to be a sloppily run one." Naru said, looking over some papers.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"According to Madoka, an infestation on this scale could only happen if a problem such as this has been ignored year after year. Now, they have a major problem, one that should have shut this place down immediately, but they have refused. So now, we must try and fix a problem that they don't even wish to acknowledge." As if on cue, Madoka walked in with a sharply dressed woman. Madoka looked annoyed as did the hotel's woman and I knew that it was probably because of each other.

"Ah, Ms. Hara I presume," Naru said. The woman just nodded and Naru settled in. "Has Madoka expressed our needs."

"She has, but I'm afraid that I cannot grant you what you seek, at least not completely."

"What can you grant?"

"A suite as a base, all access passes for you and your staff and access to all our own cameras, but I cannot allow you to use your own as that would violate the rights of our guests."

"Very well, we can work with yours for now, but chances are that by not allowing me use of my own equipment it will take us much longer to find what we're looking for."

"If there is anything to find," she all but sneered. It was obvious that she thought this entire thing a big waste of her time.

"Believe me, there is. Now, I assume that we can place our sensors that do not pick up video or audio."

"Yes, that is allowed. The other thing that we cannot accommodate is the number of rooms you've requested. You requested three rooms in addition to the base, but we are booked solid through the weekend and have to limit you to two extra."

"I see. Well we can manage I'm sure." Ms. Hara nodded and turned to the door.

"I will leave instructions for the staff to take you directly to your rooms and suite. I have also begun the process of having my staff send up all your equipment."

"Thank you," Naru said, watching her leave. As soon as she left, Naru's held in annoyance flared and he rubbed his forehead. We were all a bit miffed and shocked at how we had just been treated, but none as miffed as Madoka.

"Idiots! Do they not realize what is going on here?!"

"Relax Madoka, once we have started, the ghosts will convince them on their own. Now, let us move up to our rooms and I will brief you all there." We did as told and on the elevator ride, it was determined that Ayako, Masako, Madoka, and I would share a room, leaving Lin, Naru, Yaruhara and John to share the other. It wasn't ideal, since Madoka almost growled at the idea of being separated from her husband, but what could we really do. Naru had stayed down in the lobby to speak to the front desk about something so we met the bellhops on the top floor. They were leading us towards one end when they suddenly stopped and pressed their ear pieces closer to their heads. They looked at each other, but then shrugged. They turned and led us to the other end where they opened up a suite for us and we were allowed to start unpacking.

It was as we unpacked that we realized that there were two bedrooms attached to the sitting room, which is what we really needed it for. Naru walked in right after our happy discovery and his smugness told me that he had something to do with the room change. This was all but confirmed when he handed us our "corrected room keys." None of us bothered to ask what he'd done because we honestly didn't care. So it was determined that John and Naru would stay in the one suite room, while Lin and Madoka would stay in the other. The other two rooms would be occupied by Masako, Yurahara, Ayako, and myself.

"Now that that has been settled, I believe that you need to all understand what has been going on here. However, Madoka has been the one on this case the longest, so if you would please."

"Right. Now, there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just begin. It would seem that this resort was constructed about thirty years ago by a very wealthy but private individual, who only ever called himself Kir. This Mr. Kir built this hotel with his family's fortune and it was a success from day one, but the problem was that about five years ago he was arrested. It was all covered up and sweep under the rug, but I did some digging, of course. What I'm about to tell you is everything I've been able to piece together."

"It would seem that this Mr. Kir was known for his love of women and his largest obsession was his secretaries. His last secretary was an American. She had come over with her small son specifically to work for his business as a coordinator, but when he saw her, he made her his secretary instead. They began their affair shortly thereafter and it was said that the staff often walked in on them and it was beginning to affect the running of the resort. Thus the board of directors decided to fire him."

"The day after the termination he was arrested for the secretary's death and the death of her son. No one knows what led to it, but it was determined that he flung them from his top suite. He was convicted and tried for their deaths. He later killed himself in prison, but he did leave a note. All it said was, "You haven't seen the last of me." What that meant has not become known until just recently."

"After his death, the resort guests began to report strange incidents happening to their children. All of these children were around the same age as the son of the secretary and the same sex. However, now he is branching out and attacking anyone younger than ten and he has started abusing women as well. We know it's him, but his evil has begun to attract others."

"How many ghosts are there?" John asked and Madoka just shrugged and pointed to me and Masako.

"Hopefully they'll be able to tell us. The real problem is that he has finally caused his first death as a ghost and he is obviously trying for others."

"Why is this haunting so much harder than any other?" I asked. I mean, this was a gruesome case of a child serial murder, but we had exercised other violet ghosts before.

"Because Mai," Naru jumped in, "this place is very large and he obviously has free run of the whole resort. He doesn't seem to have a base and because he personally had so much invested here, he is a part of it. This means that he will be very difficult to exercise."

"Oh," it was all I could say and we began our usual routine. I helped to set up the base and then began placing the sensors where Naru told me to. I was placing the last one, near the indoor pool when I was crashed into from behind.

"Hey," I yelled. I turned around to expect a clumsy or drunk adult, but instead it was a small boy, probably about eight and he was embarrassed as he looked up from the ground. It was easy to see what happened from his tangled legs in the towel. I smiled and bent over to help him up.

"Careful," I said cheerfully to let him know I wasn't angry.

He took my outstretched hand and stood. "Thanks."

"What's your name?" I asked as he stood there, shifting nervously.

"Ryuu," he said softly and I smiled again, looking around for a parent. I saw a mother and father walking over and looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry," the mother called, "but he is very excited."

"No, I understand. I like to swim too," I said looking at the pool.

"Are you going to go swimming soon?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't think so," I answered and I saw his face fall. I reached out with my powers and saw that he'd hoped I'd play with him. His parents apparently did not like to swim and he was usually by himself. "But maybe later," I said to lift his spirits. He smiled now and started to run toward the pool again. I watched his parents follow him and sighed. He was such a cute little boy.

"You shouldn't get his hopes up like that," Naru said behind me. I jumped and spun, startled by his sudden appearance, ultimately losing my balance on the very towel the boy had tripped over. Naru caught me before I could fall and he glared.

"You should be more aware of the bond Mai. I kept calling to you."

"You did?"

"Yes, I felt a shock go through it and when you didn't answer I had to come looking."

"Did you find me through the bond?" He just looked at me and turned to walk away. I glanced back to make sure the sensor was where it should have been and when I was satisfied, I followed. He still hadn't answered my question and I rolled my eyes.

 _'Figure it out for yourself.'_

I sighed and berated myself for expecting anything different. I concentrated on the bond and saw something for the first time. His side of the bond was stronger, which meant that it was very possible that he had been calling to me, but I hadn't heard because it had bottle necked at my end. Thus, what might have started as a stern questioning turned into a whisper, especially if I was distracted. However, even his side was weak, which meant that no, he hadn't gotten the ability to pinpoint my location just yet.

"You used the cameras," I finally answered as we walked into the elevator.

"Good, now who was the boy?"

"Just a guest. He ran into me, which is what startled me." He nodded and sighed, pressing the button for the top floor.

"We should be better than we are Mai. I mean, my bond is moving along better than yours, which is not surprising, but even I'm frustrated now." I just looked at him, equally frustrated. I looked back at the elevator panel and pressed the emergency stop button. He looked at me surprised and I put my hands on my hips.

"Listen Naru, I'm tired of you blaming me for this failure of yours."

"I'm not blaming you Mai."

"Yes you are! Look, I'd blame me too, okay. But Naru, how can you expect me to take to this bond if you aren't going to give me anything to work with?"

"I've given you plenty to work with."

"No you haven't Naru," I sighed. "I know your opinion on Niels spirit vectors versus Oswin's spirit paths. I know how you rank and label teas and coffees and I know why you think cats are the superior pet, even though you don't really like pets, but Naru I don't know how any of this makes you _feel_." I stressed the last part and I saw his thinking face slowly taking over his listening face. He gently leaned over and pressed the button that released us from our stand still and we started traveling again.

When the doors opened, we walked out and I felt like a fool. I'd finally said what I wanted to say and yet, he hadn't even seemed to acknowledge it. I was about to walk in, when his voice stopped me. "It is an interesting hypothesis," he finally said.

"What is?"

"I too had felt strangled in this bond, but I'd never put it together. Now, I'm beginning to form a picture of the problem."

"Which is?"

"You need me to express my emotions more for the bond on your end to grow and strengthen. This makes sense since you're more emotionally based. You need emotions to connect. Meanwhile, I know how rain on a weekend make you feel both relaxed and sad at the same time and how Ayako's lack of communication with Monk makes you frustrated and nervous, but you've never once tried to explain the why. You just tell me the product but not the path that got you there. This is what I need to feel connected with you. I need to know the why of your emotions. I need your reasons, not the emotions themselves."

"Soooo, what do you propose then?" I finally asked, stunned that the answer seemed so easy.

"I think that we should continue to speak as we have been, after all, it's been working just not as well as it should. However, whenever we begin to share our opinions, I'll specifically ask questions to make sure I have your reasoning and you specifically ask me questions about how it makes me feel."

"But will you be honest?" His eyebrows rose at that and I sighed. I wanted to put my hand on his arm, to show I was serious, but we had agreed that all forms of physical contact should be limited to just the necessary. He was still afraid that this bond could be turned to something romantic if we didn't keep it strictly platonic now. I flinched every time I thought of this. His fear was mine as well, but it was stronger because I was afraid that it might already be there from my past feelings, though there was no way to prove or disprove this just yet.

"What do you mean? Of course I'll be honest."

"Naru, you're not even honest with yourself half the time when it comes to your emotions, so how can I expect you to be honest with me?" He took a moment to answer and when it came the words were carefully chosen.

"It is true that I have trouble expressing and even rightly knowing my own emotions. However, I'm no longer seventeen Mai. I understand that I must accept this part of me and accept that you must be privy to the majority of these emotions. So yes Mai, I will be as honest with you as I can be. If you are willing to be honest with me about your reasons."

"Yes, I will. I feel that we will be happier once we can agree to this." He smirked and leaned up against the wall.

"Then tell me Mai, why do you feel confident in our increased happiness if we do this?"

I smiled in spite of myself. "Our happiness in this endeavor is dependent on two things. One, our success in forming the bond to the best of our ability. Two, because we're friends and most people feel an increase in happiness when they connect with their friends." He nodded, accepting my answer.

"How does having to express your true feelings to yourself and me make you feel, Naru?" Here he stiffened and all mirth from our previous banter vanished. I was afraid he wouldn't answer and he'd pull back, making it one sided again.

"Nervous," he finally said, "anxious, frightened." I was shocked that he'd been so opened with me and I knew that if I didn't react correctly now, that he'd be hard pressed to share his feelings so openly again.

"Thank you," I finally said and he nodded, turning around and walking into the base. I stepped in after him and heard the others discussing dinner, although my concentration was on the bond. Every time it grew or strengthened it would give off an energy, which I understood as a glow and it would seem to move as if it were wiggling larger. This was by far, the brightest and most active I'd ever seen it.

* * *

We'd been here for almost a week and it had become, by far, the strangest mission we'd ever had. The main spirit we were after we couldn't find and he hadn't once shown his face even to mock us. All the evidence pointed to him being the one who had killed the child a month earlier and who had started molesting women in their sleep three weeks ago, but he was completely quiet now. It was frustrating, especially because I was being haunted by my own ghost. Literally.

It had started on the second night. Naru and I had just gotten through with some more training. After our conversation on the first day, we were both pleased to see how strong our bond had become. Naru had determined that we needed to try to use our powers as a tracking device.

"Tracking device?" I'd asked when he'd brought up the training idea to me.

"Yes, I had thought about learning to send each other real time images, but I believe this is actually more beneficial. When we prefect this, you and I will be able to track each other through the bond and know exactly where the other is. We won't even need to make contact with each other either. We'll just know what we need to know."

"How is this more beneficial than sending images?"

"Because Mai, if we can do this then we can use it to track other people as well to the very spot they exist. It would take a combined effort on our part, but it would be a powerful tool in this business." I'd agreed and we had started. We discussed how we thought this worked and we even researched, but there was absolutely none on the subject matter.

Naru had sat back in frustration and sighed and I just stared at him. "What," he finally asked.

"I just thought that this would have been a well-documented skill is all. I never thought we would be trying something new."

"It isn't a new skill. Gene and I could do it without thinking and Lin admitted to being able to do it once when Madoka fell in a haunted castle and had broken a leg. It would just appear that it is not a very common skill, so it hasn't been researched." I nodded, but then asked the question this explanation brought.

"Then why did it take you so long to find Gene's body?"

Naru was silent for a second and sighed. "Our bond wasn't perfect, no bond ever is. It is thought that one day a partnership will be able to achieve it, but no one ever has, although Gene and I were the best up until his death. If it had been a perfect bond, his spirit could have called to me and I could have found him, but his death muddled the connection and eventually it broke."

"That's awful," I said, horrified.

"What?"

"I mean, if a partnership's bond is perfect, if one of them died the other would never be able to move on because they'd still be connected."

Naru was silent again and I realized that the reality of a perfect bond was actually very terrifying. "It's true that they would not be able to move on, but only because they too would die unless they had some other reason for staying behind, like if they were mates and there were children. However, it is universally agreed upon that a perfectly bound mate would die with the demise of their connected."

I just gawked and wondered who would ever put themselves into such a position and then something he'd said dawned on me. "Wait, you've alluded twice now that a mate's bond is the strongest bond there is. Is this true?" I thought of Lin and Madoka, and Masako and Yurahara, and Ayako and Monk, and I could already tell that for the most part Naru and my bond was stronger than all of theirs.

"Yes and no. A mate's oath, which is the technical term by the way, will always be the strongest bond you'll ever have and it will break any other bond you've formed, unless it is a bond of blood. However, the strength of your mate's bond is determined by two things. One, how strong the psychic abilities are of the weakest mate and two, how patient you are with the bond's forming."

"What do you mean?" Naru smirked and I suddenly got the impression that we were about to enter some uncomfortable territory.

"For instance, the weakest mate's oath of the group is Ayako and Monk's. Can you guess why?" I thought on their relationship and said the first thing that came to mind, even though I knew, I just knew, it was wrong.

"Well, they kept it a secret…"

"Don't insult me Mai and yourself. You know that wasn't the answer. Use your gift." I sighed at him and closed my eyes and concentrated. I saw them as they had been four years ago. They had always stayed very close even after Naru and Lin left, but their friendship soon became more. They had allowed their feelings to fester for each other until it became a sexual tension so thick that you would need a chain saw to cut it. Finally, he asked her out on a real date. She'd said yes, after some baiting and they went to dinner that ended in what was supposed to be a good night kiss. I smiled as I saw Monk hesitantly give her a sweet good night kiss, but it quickly turned very passionate and I jerked out of the vision as the next image I saw was them dropping into bed.

I looked over to Naru, blushing horribly and he just smirked at me, knowing full well what I'd just seen. "So," he said.

"They ... became physical right away."

"Correct. The bond had started while they were friends, but if you push the bond too quickly and before it's ready for the ultimate, ah, connection experience, it actually stunts its growth and in some cases, stops its growth completely. Basically, because they could not control their bodily urges, they lost the ability to strengthen their bond to handle such an emotional exchange. Most mates with a bond do. Patience's, Mai, is key."

"So, what you're saying is that the perfect bond can only be achieved by two very strong psychics, but only if it is a mate's bond," here he gave me a look, "sorry, mate's oath, that has been slowly cultivated."

Naru actually smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself Mai." I smiled back, but mostly because my stomach was doing flips and my heart had stopped. I suddenly shook myself out of such feelings, but they'd been there when he'd smiled and they were hard to ignore now that I knew I could react such a way to Naru. I had gone to bed that night, hoping that I could learn to curb and or ignore my recurrent feelings, but it would appear that I wasn't the only one who saw them.

That night, I'd been visited by one of the many ghosts that roamed the resort. It had been determined quickly by Masako and myself that there were actually dozens, if not hundreds of ghosts here drawn by Kir's evil, but most of them were harmless themselves. They were just lost souls that liked his power. I had been dreaming about the park near my childhood home. I was swinging when suddenly Naru was there next to me. I was surprised because I had dreamed of Naru, but it was usually of past events, I never dreamed about him as he was now.

"Naru, what are you doing here?"

"To see you of course, my love."

"Wh… what?" Great, even in my dreams I couldn't be articulate.

He slid from his swing and grabbed mine, one hand on each chain, effectively caging me in. "I love you Mai," he whispered as I stared back up at him.

"Naru, what are you saying," I squeaked. He began to lean down and I began to panic, especially because I also realized that I wanted it to happen as much as I was afraid of it happening. Just as I was about to close my eyes, he suddenly changed into a woman in her fifties. I screamed, but not just in my dreams.

I fell off the bed and woke Ayako. "What Mai what?" she asked as she scrambled up. I wasn't paying attention though. I was watching the ghost who had entered my dreams and turned them topsy turvy. She was floating above my head, laughing and pointing at my red face. She wiped at her eyes, like there were tears and she disappeared from the room just as Naru and John came bursting in.

"Mai," John yelled in concern. Naru was staring at me, though he didn't say a word, but I could feel him probing my emotions.

"Was it another one of your dreams?" Ayako asked, coming around her bed to sit on the side closest to me. I shook my head to try and communicate that it was a different type of dream. To my surprise, Naru came over and put his hand out towards me to help me up. I took the help and he had me sit on the bed, while the other's came rushing in. I was glad that Ayako, Naru, and John were momentarily distracted by their entrance, because I could compose myself in that moment. Especially since I'd just realized that Naru was shirtless and he had very good muscle tone for a scholar.

"Do you think you could speak about it Mai?" Yurahara coaxed once everyone had come in and had settled.

"Yes, I mean I've had more disturbing visions, although this wasn't a vision."

"Then what was it?" Lin asked, pulling out his laptop to take notes.

"It was my own dream, but a ghost corrupted it."

"What do you mean by corrupted it?" Naru asked smoothly, as he leaned over Lin's shoulder to read what was being typed. I suddenly realized that all the men, except for John were shirtless and I wondered where all the modesty of the group had gone since I was a teenager. It suddenly made me realize that I was dressed rather scandalously myself, in nothing but booty shorts and a small tank-top. Naru smirked, since I had forgotten to rise my shields and he was obviously reading my thoughts. I rose them as quickly as I could and wrapped a nearby blanket around myself before I answered Naru.

"I mean it was my own dream. I was in the park, walking around and swinging on a swing. When suddenly the ghost was there."

"Did the ghost speak to you?"

"Yes, but not as itself."

"Who then?" I closed my eyes and gathered my courage. I knew that for the sake of this case, I had to be honest, but this was going to be embarrassing.

"Naru, the ghost took on the form of Naru."

Naru nodded, along with Lin and Madoka, as if this was to be expected. "That makes sense," Masako mused. "A spirit would easily be able to pick up on the bond between you and try to use Naru's form to unbalance you."

"Did the ghost mimic me, like you couldn't tell for a moment or two that it wasn't me, or was it obvious?"

"Obvious once you spoke."

"Was it the voice, or what it said?"

"What it said and its actions, though it mimicked your voice perfectly." Everyone looked at me, expecting me to elaborate, but I couldn't. It was way too embarrassing. However, my face must have given something away because Yaruhara smiled and made an "ohhh" noise, as did the rest of the room, slowly and knowingly, even Lin, though Naru continued to look on impassively.

"Here," Lin said, passing the laptop to me, with a badly hidden smile. "Type what the ghost did and said." I was grateful that I didn't have to say it out loud and I typed as quickly as I could and huddled around the screen as best as I could so that no one but me could see it. When I finally finished, I passed it back to Lin, but Naru grabbed it and moved away before I could snatch it back. His face remained impassive, but his eyes danced with amusement.

He looked up at me and said, "What made you scream then, the ghost's sudden, true appearance or my trying to kiss you." The room burst into laughter and I stood and stormed out. I had enough. I wasn't going to take this crap, not at three in the morning when I'd just been rudely awakened by a cruel ghost who decided to use my fear of falling for Naru, again, against me. To only then have it mocked by the very object of my fear and affections. I walked to the very end of the hall and turned left to find a sitting room that looked out over the ocean. I knew that this was the original room they were going to give us as a base of operations, before Naru had done his miracle of getting us a suite. The moon was still in the sky, but it was lowering and the stars were shining brightly. It was beautiful, and I let the sight calm me.

I felt his presence before he even said anything, but I refused to acknowledge him, even when I realized that he'd used the bond to track me, not the cameras. I was impressed, but he didn't need to know that. He finally sat next to me, still shamelessly shirtless, but thankfully, I still had my blanket and I felt like it shielded me somehow.

"Alright Mai," he finally said, "tell me how you feel and why."

"Angry, hurt, used. You know full well that we are trying our hardest Naru to keep this a platonic relationship and so far it's work. But you must know that I fear you. I fear that all those old feelings could come crashing back all of a sudden and that for me the bond will not only connect me psychically to you, but emotionally. I'm well aware that this isn't as big an issue for you since you never harbored feelings for me in the past, but it is a very real fear for me, and to have it thrown in my face by the person who is trying to cultivate a partner's bond is insulting." I continued to stare ahead at the stars and listened to the silence. He was silent for a long time and I didn't even try to read his side of the bond to see what emotions he was thinking about.

"I believe that it is my turn to express myself Mai and I can only hope that you listen carefully. I too fear that happening. I know that I hurt you in the past and I fear hurting you now, especially since I would have to consider you my best friend." That statement brought me up short and I turned to look at him, but he too was staring at the stars. "I know you find this surprising, but it's true. Ever since Gene died, I haven't felt this close to another human being. So, I guess I made light of your embarrassing dream to ease my own fear and for that I apologize. I must also explain that I didn't take it as seriously as you because ghosts who have the ability to enter dreams and manipulate them, can often read a person's greatest fears and turn the dream into a nightmare. I had been able to read through the bond how shaken you were and was trying to make you laugh. I just misread the situation."

"Why couldn't you tell how embarrassed I was about all this?"

"Because you blocked me before I could. The last thing I'd been able to read from you was your embarrassment about all of us men being shirtless. Have I ever really been good at reading social cues?" He looked at me then when he asked this and I sighed, realizing that he was right.

"No, in fact you're usually awful about reading any living social cues."

"Thanks." We continued to sit there for a time, just watching the sky and he sighed before standing.

"I fully expect the ghost to return to you at some point. Once they've found a target, they tend to bully them. Use it to your advantage. If what you wrote is true about her actions, she's bored. Strike up a conversation, get her talking. She'll eventually come for the camaraderie and stop coming for the scaring. When she visits you at night, wake up and write down the interaction, then bring it to Lin in the morning so he can record it." I'd nodded and walked with him back to our rooms.

I only realized later that this meant that Naru had known, even then, that this job was going to take much longer than even we could expect.

Thus, two weeks into the investigation, I found myself speaking to my new ghostly acquaintance. She never once told me her name, and I'd given up asking after she refused the fourth time. I just called her Ma.

"So, have you and that boy you fear and love done anything naughty yet?" The dream background was my apartment and I poured tea for myself and Ma.

"No Ma, I already told you, Naru and I are just friends and partners. We won't be doing anything naughty."

"Oh, but you want to. I saw it the first night. It's true that it is your greatest fear, but also your greatest desire to find yourself in a romantic situation with this Naru. Interesting name by the way, how'd he get it?"

"It's a nickname I gave him the first time I met him. He was and still is in some ways, very narcissistic. Thus Naru the narcissist."

Ma laughed and slammed her hand down on the table. "And he took that? Wow, most men wouldn't." I shrugged and she laughed again.

"Still, you're fear is a moot point, considering that you are already well on your way to loving him again."

I snorted. "You couldn't possibly know that."

It was her turn to snort. "Sure I can. You love him, end of story. I would too if I was your age and still alive. I mean, just look at him."

"I do every day and trust me, the view gets tiresome after a while. Especially since the shell hides an interior in need of improvements." Ma laughed again and I relaxed. I actually liked speaking to Ma and I was hoping that she'd eventually allow me to help her move on before she was corrupted.

"So Ma, it is time of my questions again."

"Oh no fun! This part of the conversation is getting longer and longer."

"It wouldn't be if you'd just answer my questions."

"It wouldn't be if you'd just ask the right questions."

"Fine, let's try this again. Why hasn't the spirit of Kir appeared in almost a month and a half when he had been so active before?"

"I already told you, it's because of the crowding."

"I see and what is the crowding." Here she stopped and I'd realized that I'd finally asked a question that might have gotten me somewhere. In truth, Naru and I had been going over my conversations with Ma every morning after I recorded them. We had begun to brain storm questions I could ask. Last night, she'd mentioned the crowding and although I'd asked her what it was, she had quickly shut up and looked ill. She had left after that, but it was more of a fade out than a leaving, this too I was to bring up if I got the chance.

"Listen, you know how there are many ghosts here?"

"Yes."

"Well, that wasn't by accident. It was by design. Many of us were on our way to the other side, when we stopped here and decided to stay."

"Why?"

"To stop Kir."

"From doing what?"

"Killing more children! Even most ghosts have lines they won't cross and killing children is one of them. I stayed to try and protect the children."

"How could you and the others do that?"

"I guess I might as well tell you because in truth we are losing our power over him, probably because some of us have moved on, even though we wished to stay."

She suddenly went silent and I realized my luck. She'd just answered the question as to why she'd faded the night before, instead of just leaving, and it would appear that she was about to tell me the answer to the whole question. "Well?"

"We banned together and used our energies to bind him to the spirit realm. He cannot cross back to harm mortals, but like I said, we're failing."

"Why did you finally decide to tell me?"

"Because some of us realized that you might be the only people who can help."

"That's true but I think that we won't be able to actually get rid of him until the rest of you leave." Ma looked at me, a question in her eyes, but she stopped herself from asking. She had told me on the third night of our meeting that she could see my powers hidden under my skin. I got the distinct impression that she was watching them now, measuring and deciding.

A few hours later, I awoke from the first real sleep I'd had in a while. It was strangely quiet and at first, I thought it was because it was too early for the guests to be up and about. Then I realized that it was because the ghosts had all left. Every single one had left on their own and I was used to picking up on their conversations and energies. I quickly dressed and ran to the base.

Everyone was already there and when I entered they all looked at me like they were seeing me for the first time. Masako walked over and handed me a note. "I found this on top of me when I woke up." It simply read, Good Luck, The Ghosts.

"Well Mai," Naru said, standing to cross to me with the laptop. "I'm not sure what you said or did last night, but I imagine you can fill us in." He handed me the laptop and I sat down to type.

* * *

Naru

To say that I'd expected Mai to single handedly remove every other ghost in the premise would be a lie. I'd hoped that she would be able to eventually ask the right question as to why so many of them were here and what they were trying to accomplish, but this was well beyond what I'd thought she could do. What impressed me the most, probably because she was much better with people, was that she had simply convinced them to leave by making them trust that we'd get rid of Kir. Either she was a very good liar, because even she by now must have realized that we were in a very difficult spot or she had made this Ma trust her.

I sighed and studied the woman across from me. We'd all, well really, everyone else, had decided that the pool was the place to be. They had demanded a "well-deserved break" and I had relented, but only for Mai's sake. In truth, other than trying to drive off the spirits that had become a nuisance, we hadn't really done much of anything. I took relief in knowing that Mai was enjoying herself as she sunned next to Ayako and Madoka. Masako and Yurahara had disappeared a while ago and I was sure that they were taking this time to enjoy each other's special company. I wasn't going to pry however, what they did was between them.

I could tell through the bond that Mai was tired and I knew that so was everyone else. This was turning into one of the longest cases we'd ever done and it was just coming to a head. With the other spirits and ghosts gone, we could now hope that Kir reappeared. Of course, I also hoped that we could defeat him before he stuck again and killed someone. Even if we tried to the best of our ability, no one of this team would go away with a guiltless conscience. Mai would take a death especially hard and I didn't want to have to play comforter, because with the bond now firmly in place, she would seek me out for some type of reassurance. We would keep it to words and perhaps a back pat or something. Rather, I would keep it at that. Mai would have trouble controlling her emotional actions if a death did occur.

"Oh, hello Ryuu," Mai suddenly exclaimed. I looked back up to see the boy who had run into her two weeks ago. I was surprised to still see him here. It was no longer summer, so I wondered at why his parents were taking a two week vacation with there son during the school year. Suddenly, I got a reading through the bond from Mai. His parents were private advertisement consultants for the resort and they home-schooled their young son so they could freely travel and train their him in their business. He seemed happy enough with the arrangement and even now he was joyfully bouncing on his toes while pointing to the pool. I tapped further into the bond to hear the conversation. I smirked to realize that Mai had left it open again. I suppose you could say that we were now comfortable enough with each other to not feel the need to raise our shields every second of every day. This was a good sign, I knew. Gene and I had hardly ever had ours up.

"Please!" the boy begged. I'd come in on the last part of the statement, or plea if I read his body language and tone correctly. I saw his parents over by the cabana bar, filling out some paperwork and asking questions of the bartender.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to say yes," Mai said and the boy, Ryuu, jumped with happiness. Mai took off her hat and sun glasses, then her cover-up to reveal her bright pink bikini. I will admit that I hid that I watched. There was nothing wrong with looking and appreciating. She really had filled out and her curves were very nicely shaped. I saw some other guests watching her as well, and I made a mental note to keep her busy. I couldn't have Mai distracted by a vacation suitor. This was a case, not a relaxing trip, and as such that meant that she was under my direction and protection while here.

I kept an eye on her through the bond and listened as they played in the water. Ayako and John joined them quickly enough, and finally, when pressed Madoka did as well. Lin just watched his wife with contentment and I wondered for a moment what it was like to actually love the person you were bound to. I had loved Gene, but he was my brother, I had little choice. I shrugged off the thought and continued my work. I was young and according to the badly hidden whispers and reactions of most heterosexual women, hot to boot. I knew it wasn't out of the realm of possibility to find a woman whom I could love. The only problem I faced was that the woman would have to be intelligent and interesting to even warrant my attention. I also knew that she'd have to be kind, more kind then most, to make up for my lack of it. I would also have to find a woman who could deal with the fact that until my affections for her broke the bond I had with Mai, that I would literally be emotionally and mentally connected to another person.

' _It would be easier if the woman I fell for was Mai,_ ' I thought and jumped at it. Where had that thought come from? My gaze drew back to Mai as she played with the boy. As the water splashed around her and she smiled, I had to admit that she was beautiful. I shook these thoughts away as quickly as I could. Mai and I had to remain friends. If either one of us started to think of the other as anything more, the bond would become romantically linked for the person who had developed such feelings. I didn't even want to think of the ramifications of one of us loving the other person and that love not being reciprocated. It would literally destroy us both.

Suddenly, a jolt went through Mai and I jerked forward as she fell into the water, face first. The others thought she was playing, but she was in a trance and had no control over her own body. I jumped out of my chair and raced for the water. The others were still laughing when I entered the pool and raced to her side.

"Naru!" Madoka called in surprise. It was when I scooped Mai out of the water and made sure that her head was above the surface that the others realized something was wrong. Madoka ushered the concerned boy away from Mai and to the other end of the pool. John went with them and Ayako helped me to rearrange Mai in my arms so that I could pull her out. Lin was waiting for us at the edge and helped me to place her on a pool chair. As soon as we sat her up, she began coughing and water came rushing out of her lungs and onto the ground. Still, she did not awaken.

"What's wrong with her?" Lin asked me as I covered her with a towel. I sighed and reached for the bond as Ayako joined us to take some basic health readings. Mai was physically fine, but mentally, she was … lost. That was the best way I could explain it. It was like she'd been drawn in and couldn't find a way back out.

"I need a quiet place to do this. We need to get her to the base. Ayako, the bond tells me she's physically fine."

"Yes, everything looks normal. It doesn't appear she has any water left in her lungs." I nodded and grabbed Mai's bag and cover up, along with my own stuff before heading for the elevator. We got some strange looks, but when an employee come over to investigate, I told them that we had everything under control. Lin carried her and we all rode in the elevator in silence. Once to the base, I quickly had them place her on the couch and set a chair near her head for me. Per my request, everyone left to await my findings, even Lin.

I took a deep breath and looked down at Mai. She was breathing evenly, but the bond told me that her mind was in chaos. I needed to be quick.

'Mai,' I called through the bond. I got no response.

'Mai,' I tried again. Still nothing. I thought for a moment and then realized that I had very little choice in the matter. It was well established that sometimes, if connecting with the other partner is difficult, that physical touch had to be used. I placed my hand on her shoulder and tried again.

'Mai,' I called.

'Naru! Naru, I'm here! Don't leave me in here!'

'Mai, calm down. I've found you and I'm going to try and lead you out.' As I said this I began to see what she saw. She appeared to be in the basement of the resort. It was dark with only the red glow of the exit signs for light. She seemed to be in a room, with one door that was locked. From her angle, she was either the height of a small child or on the floor. This was already creepy enough, but what made it worse was that a crazed laugh could be heard echoing around the room. I stepped into her vision and knelt. Normally I could not do this, as this visiting of dreams and visions was more Gene's thing, but bonds allowed for certain things and I suppose this was one of them.

"Mai," I said in this vision. I was now seeing her as her own person and not through her like I'd just been doing. Mai appeared to be her normal self, but she was the size of a small child. When she saw me, tears of relief sprung to her eyes and she shot forward, burying her head into my chest.

"Naru, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened. I was in the pool, playing with Ryuu. We were playing a game of tag and when I grabbed him, I was suddenly here." I didn't try to comfort her, since I was horrible at emotional stuff, but I did tuck away her explanation. It would seem Mai's powers had grown to include foresight.

"Mai," I finally said, pulling her back from me so I could see her face. Her tear streaked face, blinked back and I was confused by a very strong emotion burning at the center of my chest. I tucked that piece of information away as well.

"Mai, we need to leave."

"How? The door is locked." I stood and went to the door. I tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. Remembering that it was a vision, I concentrated on the door and thought of it not being there. It disappeared. She stood by me now and gawked at the disappearing door.

"Can you show me that trick sometime?" I smirked and nodded as I hurried to leave the room. I took possibly five steps before I felt her fear spike again. I turned back to see Mai hobbling after me as fast as possible. Apparently, she'd been hurt and was afraid of being left behind. I stopped and let her catch up. She did and to help her along, I took her hand and we walked down the hallway together.

Suddenly, I was back in the room and Mai was panting next to me as she took in her new surroundings. She seemed disoriented, but after a few long, deep breaths she had started to calm.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so. What was that?"

"I'll have to test for it, but I believe it was a foresight vision. I think that that boy will be Kir's next victim."

"No!" Mai shouted, squeezing my hand hard enough to make me flinch. The same realization hit us at the same time. In the vision we'd escaped by my leading her by the hand through the hallway. It would seem that reality reflected the vision in this case since we now held hands. I disentangled out hands as quickly as I could and she stuttered on about how none of this was her fault.

"Of course it isn't your fault Mai. Now, I need to start recording this incident and I'm sure that you'd like to change." She nodded and raced for the door, but I saw her glance back once as she practically jumped through it.

I waited for a second or two before I started writing down what I'd discovered. I did not, however put in there that my hand continued to tingle for five to eight minutes after we'd stopped holding hands.

* * *

"So what happened," Ayako asked as everyone sat down to hear what I'd discovered.

"It's just a hypothesis, but all the circumstances and data point to supporting my current theory. It would seem that Mai had a vision of the boy, Ryuu's, future. I'm sorry to say that I think the boy will be Kir's next victim."

"But Oliver," Masako chimed. She was the only one, other than Lin and Madoka who would sometimes call me by my actual name. In truth, I wished that here they would stick with Naru. "We haven't felt his presence this entire time. Even now with the others gone, he doesn't seem to be here."

"True. It may take him a while for him to realize he is no longer blocked, but he will discover it and soon. Mai, before I got inside the vision to help you out, was there anything that I missed that might help this investigation?"

Mai, who had been listening quietly across the room, shook herself from her thoughts and sighed. She thought for a moment and finally nodded. "There wasn't much, it was pretty much the same thing from when you came. But in the very beginning, I do remember Kir saying something like, 'you're nanny is a pretty thing. I'll finish you off once I've had my fun with her.' However, I don't believe that Ryuu has a nanny. At lease I've never seen one, it's always been his parents." I nodded and added this detail to the reports. I sighed and looked over the group. This case was getting trickier and trickier and no matter what plan of action I took, it seemed like there was always something that was going to get in my way.

"Alright. We did get lucky. Mai, you saw Kir's next victim, or at least one of them and perhaps another if what you heard was correct. We will need to stay extra diligent and I believe for the safety of the child we will need to contact the parents and advise them to leave immediately."

"But Naru," Yurahara said, "if we send the boy away, won't we be giving up our advantage?" I had thought of this and I sighed.

"It's true that our jobs are easier if the boy and his family stay, but it is also true that we are talking about an actual boy with an actual life. Let's think on that first. Ayako, I want you and Mai to be the ones to go to the boy's room and inform his parents. Lin, I want you staying here to monitor all the cameras and readings. Let us know if anything changes. Masako and Yurahara, I want you to take the east side of the resort and see if you can feel anything. John, you and Madoka will be doing the west side. I'll go have a talk with the hotel manager and explain the situation. I believe she'll be glad to know that we got rid of most of her ghosts." Everyone jumped up and got to their tasks. As Mai and Madoka left, I subconsciously checked the bond and found that I was completely blocked. I thought this odd, but perhaps not. She had taken the vision hard and I wasn't about to pry when she needed a moment or two to collect herself.

I called down to the front desk to inquire of the manager and was assured that she would meet with me at our base since she was actually on the fourth floor now. I was happy to stay here and I leaned back to wait. It gave me time to think about the last two weeks and I smiled. Life really was perplexing considering that we had been training for a full two months and had barely gotten anywhere and here we were on a case for two weeks and the bond had grown leaps and bounds. I wondered if bonds have to be cultivated naturally and that forcing bond training did very little. It was worth looking into I suppose.

A knock sounded at the door. "Mr. Davis?" Came the call.

"Enter." The woman from the first day entered, and though perhaps not as rude as she had been the first time, I could tell that she was still not pleased with our presence.

"I was told you had news for us."

"Yes, we have been able to exercise all of the ghosts in your hotel except for one. He is the crux of most of your problems, but I assure you that given time my team and I will be able to expel him as well."

"Very good sir, I will be sure to let the owners know." She was about to leave, when I gained her attention again.

"However, it should be noted that we advised you to close the resort for the investigation and that advice was ignored." She turned back with anger snapping in her eyes.

"Why would we need to close the resort?"

"Because this spirit is extremely violent. You didn't seriously think that that child fell to his death from a closed window did you?"

"The police determined that the killer must have closed it after he or she pushed the boy."

"Yes, and I read the police report. No finger prints, shoe prints, or signs of a struggle. In fact, there is no evidence of a person other than the boy entering the room. I should think that this would send some red flags, especially since this is eerily similar to the Kir case."

Her eyes further narrowed. "Mr. Kir's crimes no longer darken this fine establishment."

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you. However, that is wishful and naïve thinking. He is still here in ghost form and he is not only trying to kill your youngest guests, but he is also the one who has been molesting and raping the women that are reporting it. You can tell the detectives to stop looking for a human perpetrator. Something they've actually known for a while, though they weren't sure how to believe it." The manager's mouth was in a straight line of fury and I wondered if I was about to be fired. That would be an interesting turn of events, but she held her temper together and moved to the door.

"Mr. Davis, kindly remember that this is a fine resort and we can hardly afford to close for an undisclosed amount of time if you have no other reason than you believe these crimes are ghost related."

"True, but if another murder or rape occurs, I doubt you'll be able to keep it quiet. I believe that you are already having problems. I do believe that when we arrived you said that you were booked to near capacity, and yet I estimate that only about half of those people showed up." She simply paused at the door, but kept walking, determined to ignore me.

"You'll never convince them to close." Lin was still watching the screens and monitors, but it did not surprise me that he'd heard everything.

"I know. Perhaps we could…" I was interrupted rather violently by two things at once. One was Lin, practically jumping out of his seat, yelling, "Oliver!" The other was Mai screaming down the bond. "NAAAARRRRUUUUU!"

I reacted and it took until I was down the second flight of steps for my brain to catch up to what my body was doing. I had immediately pinpointed Mai's location and ran straight for the boy's room. The bond was going haywire and Mai's emotions and fear were strong, but also clouded and dare I say, muddied.

I came to a halt as I reached the door. The boy had apparently been alone when Ayako and Mai had come to warn him because I didn't see his parents anywhere. In fact the only person I saw was Mai and she was on the floor, clenching her head and crying. I immediately knelt down next to her to look for wounds of any kind, but I saw no blood. The only signs of distress were her weeping and her end of the bond in utter chaos and panic.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Lin. "What happened?" I was shocked at my own voice. It was so harsh and Mai reacted to it by curling into a ball next to me.

"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask whoever's there. We weren't allowed cameras in the room remember? However, we did have a sensor in there and the temperature dropped twenty degrees and the energy readings went off the charts just before you went tearing out the door." I hung up without saying good bye or giving direction. He'd know to get ahold of everyone for me and have them come to the boy's room.

I looked back at Mai, who was still crying and curled in a ball. I took a deep breath and then did two things simultaneously. "Mai," I whispered as I sent the same word down the bond, trying to sooth. She jerked up to look at me and my eyes widened as I saw that her pupils had taken over most of her eyes. This was worse than I'd thought, so horrific in fact, I almost panicked. I scooped her up and placed her on the couch, she didn't fight me, some part of her still aware of herself and me, but most of her was under attack and if I didn't end it soon, she'd die. That was not going to happen.

I placed my hands on both sides of her face and I concentrated. I closed my eyes and envisioned the bond. I traveled down it as quickly as I could and when I got to Mai's end, I saw what she did. It was Kir, fighting her on the asternal plan and he was winning. He struck her hard and she fell.

"Oh how fun this is! I'd only planned on taking the boy, but imagine my delight when I get to kill him and rape that pregnant redhead. Of course, you're the icing on the cake. I couldn't believe my luck at finding you. I'll destroy you here, leaving you nothing but a shell back in the physical world!" I strode forward as Mai tried to rise, only to have him pick her up by her neck and kiss her harshly. Mai tried to push him away, as my blood boiled. He was lucky he was dead. Then again, my powers could obliterate the dead so he'd never exist again. If anyone deserved it, it was probably him.

Mai successfully pushed herself away and struck him with rage. If this had been on the physical realm, and he'd had a body, he probably would be bleeding right now. Kir laughed and looked back at a furious Mai with a hunger that was sickening. The only good thing was he was too distracted to notice me before I struck.

Mai saw me just before I grabbed Kir. Her eyes widened and I heard a distinct _'Gene?'_ in her head. I was a little disappointed, but before I could really begin to ponder this reaction, she corrected herself. _'No, Naru.'_ Good, at least she got it. I grabbed Kir's arm right then and before he had time to react, I raced back to myself and pulled him along with me. Just before I reached myself, I flung his consciousness out of the link and crashed back into my own body.

I opened my eyes, to see a pair of deep brown ones looking back. She was startled, but I felt a distinct sense of relief and gratitude. At some point during the rescue, I'd leaned forward and had put my forehead against hers. Our noses also touched and I could feel her breath on my lips. I pulled away gently, so as not to startle her further and looked around. Two things I knew immediately. One, Kir was not here. He'd fled, apparently to hunt down the boy and Ayako. Two, everyone but Ayako was now in the room staring at us in shock. I suppose some would have considered the position to be romantic, but it was a necessity.

"Kir's taken Ayako and the boy Ryuu." I said to the crowd.

"What happened?" John asked me.

"I'm not sure. Mai?" I turned to her to see her looking at me like I was a stranger. I suddenly grew impatient. I knew she'd just been through a lot, but I, and more importantly Ayako and Ryuu, needed her to stay focused.

"Mai," I said more firmly and this brought her out of her trance.

"I'm…" she started, "not entirely sure myself. We came here to warn Ryuu and his parents. He told Ayako and me that his dad was grabbing dinner and his mother had just been called down to the main desk to take an interview. He'd assured us that he would be fine on his own. Ayako thanked him, but was starting to insist that we stay until his parents returned when the temperature just dropped. Ayako and I knew exactly what that meant and she grabbed the boy, while I turned to face Kir. He was just there and I tried to use the nine cuts, but he dove over my head and slammed into Ayako and Ryuu. They just vanished when he did. That was when I called for you, Naru. It was right after that that he came up through the floor, straight into me. I knew he was trying to possess me, but I fought him until Naru arrived to help."

Lin, who was on his lap top again asked, "Where do you think they are?"

"The basement," both Mai and I said at the same time. She smiled a little at me and I nodded.

"Yes, but where," Madoka said, leaning over Lin's shoulder. "The basement of this resort is huge and will take hours to search."

"Masako," Yurahara asked his wife.

She looked upset and sighed after a moment. "This case has me all turned around. I could feel all the other ghosts, but this Kir has an ability to block his presence. Perhaps if we got close, I could sense him, but I can't at the moment."

"What about you Mai?" John asked, coming to sit next to her. She was still curled up in a ball on the couch. John put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and I suddenly had a need to get everyone moving. I stood and motioned for everyone to head out. Mai stood with John's help and I rolled my eyes. She didn't need help to stand! I would have felt that through the bond.

"I'm not picking him up, however I can sense where the boy and Ayako are, but it's hazy. We need to get to the basement."

"Right," I said. I closed the door to the room as soon as everyone was out and I gave orders. "Yurahara and Madoka, you stay here to tell the parents what happened." They nodded and watched as we all headed towards the elevators.

"Lin, you'll stay near the elevator and keep everyone in communication. John and Masako, I want you as a team. Mai and I will be the other team." They all nodded to me and I pressed the button that would take us to the basement.


	7. Chapter 6 - Lines Crossed

Hi Guys!

Okay, first off, sorry for the late update. It's been a crazy week. Second, I'm sure that this chapter will both please and excite you as well as cause much more frustrations. Also, yes Naru reaches a new level or jerkdom, but fear makes people do crazy things.

Hope you enjoy!

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Lines Crossed

Mai

I stood in the elevator a moment longer than the rest of the party when it reached the bottom floor. I just stood there breathing, trying to gain control of my wayward emotions. I was exhausted and so emotionally drained that I was literally fighting to stay on my feet. Naru hadn't picked up on all this yet, for two reasons. One, he was far too focused on finding the boy and Ayako, which I was happy about. He needed to be on board with this wholeheartedly if we were going to find them in time. Two, I think my side of the bond was … numb, is the best way to describe it. I think this numbness was caused by the near possession that had taken place. However, just like physical shock, all of that was starting to come undone and the pain of the situation was bleeding through.

"Mai," Naru called from the hallway. "We need to move." I nodded and stepped out of the elevator and joined him. John and Masako were headed towards the east side of the hotel. Naru started walking in the opposite direction and I followed, concentrating on his back. His hair was getting long, I realized, as it almost touched the bottom of his collar. I also noticed just how broad and strong his back was now. I shook my head to clear those thoughts, but that was a mistake. My world was suddenly upside-down and I stumbled into the wall.

"Mai," Naru said softly, taking my arm and forcing me to sit. I felt him check the bond for the first time in any real depth after he'd rescued me from Kir and his frown deepened.

"Mai, you should have told me you were so weak."

"I'm sorry Naru, I didn't realize it myself. The bond, it was under shock."

"Yes, it feels rather numb." I nodded and let him prop me up again the wall in a more comfortable position. I could tell that he was trying to think of a solution through his impatience. We had to find the boy and Ayako quickly and normally I would be trying to race after them, but I was just too disoriented to even try. That, more than anything, told me how tired I was.

"We need to have a plan Mai." Naru continued, "We can't just stay here and hope John and Masako find them. However, we aren't at full strength."

"Perhaps if we combined strength," I said, concentrating on my breathing.

"Yes, a PK seed would be most beneficial right now, but it will take too long."

I shook my head and sighed at what it did to my equilibrium. "No, I read one of those papers you told me look up last week. The one from the American doctor, Dr. Lyons."

Naru was silent for a moment, speaking slowly when he did. "You mean, a physical connection transfer."

"Yes, that. He said that we just needed to be touching. Perhaps if you put your hand on my shoulder and I did the same to you, your energy could boost my signal enough to help me find them."

"Why won't I be able to find them on my own?" he asked. He wasn't asking it to be rude, I realized, but he was honestly curious about my reasoning.

I smiled as said, "Because I'm more emotionally close with both of them Dr. Davis. My emotions allow me to do what you can do with a person's possession." He was once again silent and I smirked at him. He'd honestly thought I hadn't really been paying attention for the last month or so.

"Right, well Mai, I can say this about you, I think that we can increase the amount of lessons given." I blanched and allowed him to help me stand. "Now, concentrate on Ayako and the boy and I'll send you as much energy as I can through the bond." I thought of Ayako's snippy personality and her love for Monk. Oh, she loved him so much, and the his child she carried, but that love scared her to the point that she'd been forced to give him up instead of fight for it. If Monk were here he'd have found her already. I knew this without a doubt. Monk loved Ayako just as much as she loved him and his pain at her sudden rejection was going to bleed him out soon.

"Mai, please concentrate on their person and try to find them, not their emotional baggage."

"Sorry," I suddenly realized that our hands were on each other's shoulders. I hadn't even realized we'd gotten into the position. I concentrated once more and focused. A map of the basement rose in my mind and a fourth of it seemed brighter than the rest, which narrowed it down, but it wasn't enough. There were still too many rooms and hallways to search within the limited time we had.

"I need more power Naru," I said. He tried to send it, but my instincts were telling me that this wasn't enough contact. We each had both our hands on each other's shoulders, but I needed skin on skin. I moved without asking permission, grabbing his hands with mine.

"Mai," He said jerking back.

"That's better," I said, concentrating on our quarry and not how warm his hands were. He didn't question me after that and a clearer picture formed. I started walking, and he followed, our hands still intertwined as I tried to sniff them out. We made good progress and I heard Naru telling Lin over the microphone he wore that I'd located their position.

We were perhaps, five minutes away, if my calculations were correct, when I hit a wall. Not literally, but a force field of sorts. I could walk normally, but suddenly the signal was jammed and everything blurred.

"Naru, he's jamming us."

"I can feel it. Let me try to boost the signal." I nodded and he did as he said, but even when I grabbed his other hand, facing him the signal wasn't strong enough though it improved. I winced as the bond between us grew strained and I knew that we'd have to try something different if we didn't want to over tax the bond itself. I took a moment to read my instincts and grimaced at what it was telling me. If he'd had problems with hold hands, he was not really going to accept this, but I did it away. He had his eyes closed and his head leaned forward slightly, concentrating. I leaned my forehead against his and I was shocked at how quickly the signal's strength jumped. He was smart enough not to jerk back like he'd had the last time, but he wasn't happy. His anger was evident as it radiated down the bond. I however, followed the new signal until it found them, then I started walking having memorized the way.

Naru, thankfully stayed quiet and we found the room I'd located through my instincts. We opened it and found the boy, curled up, asleep. If we were lucky, he'd fainted at being taken and had remained so. Naru checked his vitals and his relief through the bond had me sighing.

"Where's Ayako," I asked, suddenly remembering her. Naru looked around, but she wasn't there. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream echoed from the room next door and I ran for it. However, this time I couldn't open the door and it was obviously sealed with physic powers.

"Naru!"

"Hold on, let me try something." He took a deep breath and then pushed with his own powers into the shield, but it wouldn't budge.

"I need someone else." He strained.

"Where are the others?" I asked, panicked.

"To far way, though coming. We have to get in there now."

"So you need more power?"

"Yes, and a shock to the system. Think of it like a power surge."

"What do you mean shock?"

"If I could be emotionally or rationally shocked while I use my powers, then it might be enough." I sighed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and emotionally prepared myself for what my instincts were telling me I had to do, once again.

"Naru, try one more time." He nodded, trusting that I had something up my sleeve, but if he'd known what, I think he would have left Ayako to her fate. I waited for his blue eyes to close once more, before I whispered through the bond.

 _"I'm sorry and don't hate me."_ His brow creased in confusion, just as I shot forward, grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. His eyes flew open as an energy surge so powerful, it literally caused the door to burst off its hinges, shot out of both of us.

Now, I'd imagined kissing Naru a thousand times when I was a teenager, but other than the ghost induced dream, I'd left the idea behind. So, when I felt the unimaginable pleasure radiating from our contract, I knew I was in trouble, because I didn't want to stop. I'd just planned to give him a quick peck, but now I wanted so much more. His lips were a bit chapped, but it definitely added to the experience and I desperately wanted to know what it would feel like if he returned my kiss.

The door hitting the far wall and a terrified scream following the impact finally allowed me to jerk back, to break that kiss. I didn't look at him, as I rushed in to see Ayako huddled in a corner. She had her hands up to fight off the ghost with her technique, but if the multiple knife wounds said anything, it said she wasn't winning.

"Ayako!" I screamed, rushing over to her.

"Mai, stay back! He's dangerous and comes out of nowhere." I refused to listen and rushed to her. She had positioned herself so that she tried to protect the baby and when I kneeled next to her, I found that none of the wounds had come close to her stomach. I breathed out a sigh of relief when Naru's yell warned me.

"Mai! Behind you!" I turned to find Kir leering over me with a knife. He grabbed me by my throat and pushed me against the wall.

"Well, look who has returned for more. I am so pleased that you'll be added to the entertainment tonight. It isn't often that I get to rape and murder a pregnant woman and a virgin in the same night." I struggled against his hold, as he ran the knife down my neck and stopped at the collar of my shirt. I heard a ripping noise as he slowly drew the knife down. Suddenly, his hand came to a stop. I looked over and saw Naru standing there, holding up the arm. I knew that even Naru couldn't actually touch a ghost, but he could hold him with his powers.

"You will let her go," Naru commanded and I was shocked to hear actual anger coloring his voice. Naru was serious.

"Oh, it's the jerk who ruined my fun earlier. Well, I'm not going to let you ruin my fun now." He dropped me and I landed next to Ayako. Kir spun on Naru and suddenly, it was a battle of wills. Kir and Naru seemed to be throwing things at each other, but nothing was visible and only the occasional grunt and sudden jerk made me realize what they were doing.

 _"Mai,"_ Naru called through the bond, _"I need you to be my anchor now. I know you're tired and almost spent, but if I'm going to keep him from winning before the others get here, I need to fight full power."_

I closed my eyes and opened the bond completely. We had only done this once in training and it had only lasted for about three seconds. We desperately needed it to last longer. Of course, as I thought this, I suddenly realized just how much stronger the bond was than it had been. I could tell that it could easily handle three seconds of full bond exposure and some. I was also startled to realize how much the bond had grown today. It seemed to have grown the same amount in just today as it had in the last week. This unfortunately made me conclude that my kiss with Naru had been more than just a shock. Crap.

Just before Naru was about to hit Kir with everything he had, I could tell that he had noticed to and his anger doubled. I was going to be in so much trouble when this was all over. He forgot about it though as quickly as he noticed it and turned his full attention to Kir. He took a deep breath and I was wondering what he was going to do when suddenly I felt power surging through the bond down to me. It flooded me, like a tsunami crashing into the beach. I cried out in shock and pain. I had never been forced to hold this much of Naru's power at once, but then again, we had never been in this kind of need. The wave of power was only there for a second however, since I was truly nothing more than a relay station. The best way I can describe it is that I was more of a converter. He sent me his raw power and my body was able to send it back but in a form that wasn't dangerous or overwhelming. It happened faster than a blink. One moment, my body literally felt like it was going to explode and the next, I was only the holder of the power Naru couldn't take back, the waste as it were.

As soon as Naru received the refined power, he wasted no time. He shot Kir with everything he had. The ghost didn't even have time to scream. He was just obliterated and what had been one of the most physically bond spirits I'd ever seen was gone. Naru had literally blasted him into oblivion. Naru stood there, watching the place Kir had been and heaved a sigh before walking over to us. I suddenly realized I was on the ground. I had been since he'd sent his power over. He glanced at me, but went to Ayako. He knew that for now I was fine, but it would have been nice if he'd shown some form of concern.

"Ayako, we'll get you to a hospital soon." She nodded at Naru and closed her eyes, though whether in pain or relief I couldn't tell. I scooted closer to her and helped her to sit up, but as I did, I saw what I had missed before. She had been laying on a puddle of blood and it was growing rapidly.

"Naru!" He jerked around, just as John and Masako came running in along with some police and paramedics. I would later find out that the authorities had been called before we even went down into the basement by Lin. He became a little bit of a hero that day.

Naru cursed under his breath and he ran over, motioning the paramedics forward. They had brought a stretcher with them and were hoisting her up onto it before I could gain my feet. One of the paramedics noticed that I was having trouble standing.

"Do you need to go to the hospital too Miss?"

"Yes," Naru said before I could even answer. "I'll make sure she gets to the ambulance though."

"We only have the one," the older paramedic said as Naru pulled me to my feet. Once I was standing I found that I was able to take hobbled steps on my own, but when Naru took me by the arm, I was able to walk well enough.

"I can sit next to her. I know her information," I said pointing to Ayako, who'd passed out. The paramedics nodded and Naru walked me out of the room into the hall.

"Naru," Masako said running after us. "John wants to know what we should do."

"I destroyed most of Kir, but part of him still lingers. It's enough that he might eventually come back. I need you and John to exercise the rest of him." Masako nodded and raced back the way she came. We passed the room where the boy had been and we saw his parents hugging the confused Ryuu. Madoka was there along with the manager of the hotel. The manager was sweating and I could tell that she was sure this would not end well for her hotel. A reasonable fear and a true one, since it was all over the newspapers and news stations a few days later.

"Mai," Naru said quietly, once we were outside and away from all the noise. "I'll be at the hospital eventually, but it might take a day or two. I'm sure the police are going to detain me."

"Okay," I tried to hide my disappointment, but I'm not sure it worked.

"I'll send over Lin and the rest to take shifts with you and Ayako."

"Right," I confirmed as he helped me into the ambulance behind Ayako and the paramedic who wasn't driving. Suddenly, Naru's grip tightened on my arm and I turned back to see anger burning in his eyes.

"I tell you this because I need you to prepare yourself for the conversation we are going to have to have. One that will not be pleasant for either of us and one I doubt you'll enjoy the outcome of." I had been expecting his anger but it didn't make it any easier. I could feel myself slowly crushing on the inside and I knew that I was going to be devastated later. However, I wanted to get this over with, all at once, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"If you're going to fire me Naru, please do so now so I can use these next two days to find employment." He just stared back and released me, unable or unwilling to say anything to the challenge. He spun around and left and I took my seat, needing to sit and not think about him.

The paramedic took both of our vitals and while he seemed only mildly concerned with me, he was fighting to keep Ayako stable. She was losing so much blood and it seemed that the best he could hope to do was slow it down.

"Miss, do you know her blood type?"

I didn't, but Ayako did and I was able to draw that information from her. "A positive."

"What about the father of the child?" This too I drew from my instincts.

"O negative." The paramedic nodded and radioed into the hospital. I took Ayako's hand and squeezed it, but she was unresponsive. We made it to the hospital soon enough and I jumped out as she was rushed in. I was not allowed to follow, much to my annoyance, but I was ushered into a small exam room. They gave me some pain medicine for my bruises and a cracked rib, which I didn't even know I had. I was then ordered to drink a lot of water, eat something and go to sleep. I was told that I could see Ayako though. She had been stabilized and was in an intensive care room.

As I left the exam room, my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw Monk's name blinking at me.

"Hello?"

"Mai! Thank God, I tried calling you five times! What's happened?" I was shocked.

"Who told you and what did they say?" Honestly, Ayako didn't need the added stress of Monk right now.

"No one! But something is wrong Mai! I woke up out of a dead sleep and I knew, I just knew something has happened to Ayako. Now tell me, please!" His voice broke into a sob on the please and I stopped walking. I wasn't sure how to proceed, so I took a deep breath and continued towards Ayako's room.

"Ayako was attacked by a ghost, but she is now at the hospital and from what I've just been told, stable."

"What happened? I didn't even know that she was doing that anymore."

"Naru, Lin and Madoka came walking back into our lives four months ago, right after you left. They got the old business up and running again and Ayako has been helping us."

I heard a deep breath on the other side and I knew he was counting to three before he continued. "Mai, tell me everything." So I did. When I got to the part about finding her with stab wounds, he actually growled on the other end and I stopped so he could collect himself. I finished the story just as I stepped into Ayako's room. A doctor was there, checking her charts and he motioned for me to stay quiet and pointed to a chair. I did as asked and listened to Monk.

"Mai, is Ayako going to be fine?"

"Like I said Monk, Ayako is stable, but that is all I know. When I know more, I'll call you." The doctor was looking at me with a quizzical arch to his eyebrow and I pointed from the phone to Ayako and then to her stomach. He understood easily enough and approached. Crap! Why had I done that? If he talked to him, he'd mention the baby for sure.

"Well isn't there someone you can ask?"

The doctor was actually holding out his hand to take my phone and I sighed in defeat. Really, he needed to know anyway. "Yes, this is Dr. Himura and you are?" The doctor listened politely for a moment and nodded.

"Very good Mr. Takigawa. Well, I can assure you that Miss Matsuzaki is doing as well as can be expected under the circumstance. We are doing everything in our power to get her through this and we are hoping we can release her in a week. We were hoping sooner, but we can't give her a direct blood infusion due to complications." There was another pause and the doctor looked confused.

"Well, a direct infusion of blood could endanger the baby since we are not sure what the baby's blood type is since you and the mother don't have the same kind. However, we will know that soon. Now, I must go. I'm giving the phone back to your friend." He passed me the phone and I counted to ten before I put the phone back to my ear. It was completely silent on the other end and I would have thought that I'd lost him if I hadn't heard him breathing.

"Mai …" he finally said, "what baby?"

"Ahh, right. Well, Ayako is pregnant." There was a very long pause after this and I could tell that he was trying to find a way to ask the next question.

"I see, how far along?"

"Umm, five, almost six months now."

"I've only been gone for four and a half."

"Yes." I heard him rip away the phone while he cursed and punched something.

"Ayako is pregnant with my child?"

"Yes, she tried to tell you a few times but every time she did, something always came up."

"Yes and that something was meddling band mates and fan girls." There was so much venom in his voice that I flinched.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that my other band mates and the girl Akira got into my phone somehow and blocked Ayako's number and deleted voicemails. They also hid my phone anytime I got some free time so I couldn't call her."

"What? Why?"

"Because Akira wanted to sleep with me and the rest of the band wanted her to succeed. I was the only guy who stays faithful to my woman on these things and I guess they wanted me to join them. I found out about a week ago. I actually quit when I found out and agreed to finish these last few shows in France before I left. I can't stay with them anymore. Akira has already moved on and is sleeping with Kenji again. They've even found a new bassist who knows our stuff, so I'm sure he will do well. I was going to come back and surprise Ayako and beg her forgiveness for not heeding her warning and beg her to take me back. A baby!" I almost smiled because even though there was a lot of pain and hurt in his voice at everyone's betrayal, he was beginning to become elated at the idea of fatherhood.

"What hospital?" He suddenly demanded and I told him.

"Okay, thanks Mai!" He hung up before I could say goodbye and I just shook my head. He was going to do something big because, well he was Monk. I checked on Ayako one last time and went to find food. I ate slowly, suddenly aware of how tired and out of it I was. I just wanted to sleep. I dragged myself back to Ayako's room and turned the chair into a bed, although the nurse had to show me how. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Naru

I stood there, watching Mai sleep through the observation window. I had been separated from her for two days and it had not gone well. It had all started with that kiss. That stupid, devastating, absolutely eye-opening, wonderfully painful kiss. I sighed and closed my eyes, remembering it as if she had just given it to me a moment ago.

Her lips had been cool, probably because of her exhaustion and the dampness of the basement. I hardly cared since I was a bit feverish with using my powers. Her lips had been soft as well and if she had left them there any longer, I would have answered with hunger. That, that was the part that had me wanting to bang my head against the nearest wall, or tear it apart. I knew why she'd kissed me later, when I'd had time to cool down. She needed to shock me. True if she'd hit me or lied to me with some shocking admission, it might have worked, but if she'd hit me, my PK might have hit her back or gone to shield me instead of breaking down the door. If she'd lied, I would have known the deception because of the bond and it would have been a moot point. No, I knew now that she was going off instincts, and they had been right, of course. My powers had burst the door open because it was the last thing both of us had been concentrating on before our minds had blanked with the sheer enjoyment of the kiss.

So yes, I'd forgiven her, eventually. I had been prepared to fire her as she got into the ambulance. I realized it wasn't the right time, which is why I'd told her we'd talk later. I'd blocked myself from her as best I could and knew that her correct guess had simply been her knowledge of me and not the bond. When she'd challenged me, I had been prepared to tell her the truth.

"Yes Mai, you're fired," or at least I'd tried, but a small part of me, a very loud, demanding part of me had forbid it. It had stopped me from saying anything because it could not, would not, be parted from Mai. I had already lost my brother and it was not going to lose Mai too, especially since it was something that I could prevent. So I'd stayed silent and marched back in. In those two days I'd wrapped up the case and the police were officially looking into the corruption at the administration level of the resort. The boy had been fine, much to everyone's relief. He honestly didn't remember much and I could only hope that this wouldn't affect him in any lasting way. The parents were going to sue and the resort management really didn't have a defense. Also, while we were stuck in the area because of Mai and Ayako, the hotel was continuing our stay for free for as long as we needed.

It had been at the end of the second day that Lin found me sulking in the base, trying to read and edit a paper my father had sent me. I'd read the same paragraph about ten times by that point and I slammed it down next to me. Lin just looked at me, and I stood, moving to the window.

"Are you going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"That kiss Mai gave you." I stiffened, but I wasn't really surprised when I realized he'd known.

"You hacked into the video cameras in the basement."

"Yes, and I must say, a rather spectacular display."

"Which part?"

"All of it. However, it has obviously affected you and you need to decide what to do."

"I know what to do, but I can't seem to bring myself to do it."

"Exactly what is it you think is the right course?" Lin asked this while he leaned back into his chair, and I sensed that he was ready for a challenge.

"I should fire Mai. She knew that we had to keep this bond platonic. She knew that from the beginning because you know as well as I do that once a PK bond starts, it is extremely easy for it to become romantic. Only PK bonds between people related to each other do not have the temptation to go down that road."

Lin held up his hand to stop me and I realized, to my horror that I had been ranting. I stopped as requested and waited for him.

"Naru, are you willing to listen to what I'm about to say and will you promise to not interrupt me until I'm finished?"

I knew that this was dangerous territory, but I nodded anyway.

"Fine, then to put it bluntly, you are under the assumption that this bond started as a platonic relationship." I stared at Lin and I could feel myself growing red with temper. Of course it had started out as a platonic relationship! I'd never had feelings for Mai past friendship. _Yes, you have._ That small part interjected.

"Elaborate." I finally said.

"Naru, as you know, since you did most of the research I have, that in order for a PK bond to form there has to be some type of shared experience. What do you think yours and Mai's is?"

"The fact that both of us were orphans with PK powers."

Lin nodded and sat back. "A fair assumption, one I too had thought, until Madoka and I discussed it two days ago. She opened my eyes to something and a little known paper that was published a few decades ago on the subject of bond forming events. In it, the researcher, who was extremely well informed and did years of field work, stated that a bonding event had to happen while the two people were acquainted and within the same vicinity."

"I've read that paper, a few years ago actually. I'd meant to reread it," I admitted. I sat and sighed. If that were the case, then that meant that our common background could not have been what had bound us. No, although my instincts weren't as keen as Mai's, a feeling so strong could not be ignored.

"So, then I imagine you have a theory."

Lin nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. "A broken heart." I jolted back for a second, but nodded.

"It makes sense. I had just lost my brother and Mai…" I left it off. Even after all these years I inwardly cringed at that bygone conversation. I had been so numb at the time but when I came to my senses much later, I always felt guilty of how I'd treated her. She deserved better.

"And Mai was rejected after her confession of love for you." Lin answered.

"I would ask how you knew…"

"The girl cried herself to sleep that night and the next day Ayako got enough of the story to put the pieces together. She told Monk and he in turn, told John and I so that we could keep an eye on your interaction with her. He didn't really want to be around you at the time. However, I'm glad he did tell us, because I was becoming increasingly worried about you."

"Me? Why? I mean, I'd just lost my brother …"

"Whom you knew was dead for months and had been grieving his death for over a year. You'd just found his body, which I knew drove the last nail into any hope, but you're a realist. You knew he was dead, but you also thought that Mai loved Gene over you."

"So, it's true. Mai even admitted as much later." Lin shook his head and sighed.

"Naru, it was never true. I suppose you'll have to ask her it make sure, but the rest of us knew she loved you, not Gene. So, on the same night, both of your hearts' were shattered. She because she was rejected and you because the woman you'd grown to adore loved your dead brother."

"I never felt that way towards Mai." I stated it firmly, as I was currently fighting with that small part. He was insistent that I had loved Mai, that I still loved Mai, and that I would always love Mai. I ignored him and stared at Lin, adding a growing glare. This conversation was getting us nowhere.

Lin just sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine Naru, believe what you will. I will not try to convince you otherwise, even though we all could tell. You may not have picked up on it, but there were many signs of your growing affection. However, what I will say is this, can you really throw her back out there on her own? I mean, I doubt she'll allow herself to end up the way she had. She had been a shadow of her former self once we left, but now she'd survive much better. But could you abandon her again when all she was doing was her job?" I glared, full force, at Lin, but I had to agree. I couldn't abandon Mai, and that wasn't just the small part talking. I considered her a good friend, and she had been doing her job, so how could I punish her so cruelly.

"So, are you telling me Lin that because Mai was in-love with me, at the time of the bond's formation that, at least for her, there was no way to make this platonic?"

He shrugged. "It stands to reason." I sighed and closed my eyes. This had just gotten complicated.

"I'll take your advice under consideration. For now, I need to go do some research." I left then and went to study as I claimed and I found some exciting information. Information that if true, would mean that Mai and I could still have a bond, allowing me to continue my research, but where her affections would not affect the bond in any way.

So, now I stood outside the hospital room, watching Mai and Ayako. Ayako's color was better and I was hoping that she would be released soon. Mai had been released already, but they allowed her to stay with Ayako to give the woman some company. I sighed and stretched a little. This was not going to be easy, making Mai see my side and agree to my plan. She'd probably be offended, and to be honest, rightly so, but I could not allow us to become anything more than friends. Best friends, yes, lovers and bond mates, no.

"Excuse me, sir?" A nurse asked stopping next to me, with a large arrangement of flowers in her hands and a teddy bear.

"Yes?"

"These are for the woman, Ayako. If you're going in anyway, could you please give them to her?" I nodded and she gladly handed them over. I walked swiftly into the room, while she held open the door and I silently put down the vase. Still, the small click of the ceramic caused Ayako's eyes to open and Mai to stir restlessly.

"Naru," Ayako said with a smile. "Are those for me?"

"Yes, but they are not from me."

"Oh," she sat up with a wince and took the card from the flowers. Mai had awoken and was rubbing her eyes, looking a bit confused and still tired. She obviously wasn't sleeping well here. She needed to go home or the hotel and get some actual rest. That was the small part again, he wanted to take care of Mai. I just wanted to make sure she'd stick around to finish our research.

"Wha… how did…" I turned my attention back to Ayako and saw that she had paled considerably. Mai was out of her makeshift bed in an instant and put her hand on Ayako's shoulder.

"Ayako, what's wrong?"

"Mai, it's from Monk, but how? How did he know something was wrong? And how did he know about the baby?" She held up the teddy bear. Mai turned red and looked sheepish.

"It was the day you were first brought here. Monk called me because he knew something was dreadfully wrong. I was trying to calm him down when the doctor asked who he was. I told him and he took the phone from me to explain the situation. I'm afraid he mentioned the baby in the call." Ayako looked back to the card and sighed.

"It's my fault really. I should have tried harder to tell him."

"What does the card say?" Mai asked. She was distinctly trying to ignore me and I thought it … cute and annoying at the same time.

"That he wanted to cheer me up and that he was on his way here."

"Does it say when he'll be here," I inquired.

"No, why?"

"Because when he arrives, as the baby's father he can be the one to stay with you and Mai can go home." Ayako and Mai both looked at me, horrified. Mai because she thought I was patronizing her and Ayako because she realized how much Mai must be uncomfortable here.

"Oh, well I can hardly ask him to Naru. I mean, I broke up with him just before he left, and he'll have just gotten back from a worldwide tour. How can I ask?"

"You won't have too," a new but familiar voice said from the door. We all turned and there stood Monk. He was still dressed in his band outfits. They were wrinkled and he looked exhausted, but … joyful was really the only word I could choose. He'd obviously just come from the airport.

"Monk!" Mai ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and ruffled her hair.

"Good to see you, Mai! You're more beautiful than the last time I saw you." She smiled at the man and that small part of me was instantly jealous. ' _Seriously,_ ' I chided. Everyone knew that Monk and Ayako loved each other. Mai was more of a little sister to Monk.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," she countered. Monk turned his attention to me and stuck out his hand. I took it and shook, but his grip was a bit harder than necessary.

"Good to see you again Naru, although it doesn't seem like your track record of keeping your employees safe has improved."

"Monk," Ayako chided. He swung his eyes to her and the look in them was so intense with unbridled emotions that I actually felt embarrassed being there. He let go of my hand and walked over to Ayako. She tried to sit up better, to face him on somewhat equal ground, but he slid to the bed and caught her face between his hands.

"Ayako, I… I should have listened to you. You were right about Akira. She was trying to sabotage us and the band members were in on it. I quit the second I found out and agreed to stay on until we finished in France. We had our last show twenty hours ago. At which time, I jumped on a plane, flew here, rented a car and raced to your side. You are the woman I love and will always love."

"Hosho," she whispered and tears shone in her eyes. When they spilled over, he wiped them away with his thumbs and leaned in to kiss her. I turned away then, to see that Mai watched with her own tears. Partially because she thought it so romantic, but I also think she was picking up and channeling their emotions for each other.

She looked at me when I stood in front of her and motioned out the door, she took the hint, and we made our way out into the hallway and down to a courtyard. As soon as she could, she sank to a bench and sighed. I took the bench across from her and watched as she watched the sky. She really was a beautiful woman, but I could hardly travel down that rabbit trail. I was a man of science and research. Falling for one of my employees would be unethical and could get my work discredited.

"Mai, we need to speak."

"Yes, I guess we should." She sat up and looked at me. I found that sitting was not going to work, so I stood and paced from one end of the court yard to the other.

Before I could start however, she jumped in. "Naru, I already know that you have to fire me. I broke the one rule we'd set up and that action, regardless of reason, was unacceptable. I have looked up some other jobs in the area and have found a few promising ones. If you'd just let me find and secure another place of employment before you kicked me out, I would greatly appreciate it."

I stared at her during this and realized that I hated it when she became professional. She was so emotionless and just seemed dead. "Well, Mai, if that is what you want, but honestly, I haven't come to fire you." Mai's eyes brightened from dead to curious.

"You haven't?"

"No, I believe that I have located a way for this to still work. After all, having a bond will allow me the best possible access to my research and besides, it is far too developed now to ever truly go away. Even when I move back to London, we'll still be able to communicate through it."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment. "Well, what is this new way of yours?"

"I have been studying the bond and have found that that kiss has created a romantic link on your end." Of course this wasn't true, but I didn't want to bring up that time and conversation that was so painful to the both of us. She nodded, not trying to deny that she had feelings. Good, one battle won.

"So," I continued, "I researched to see if there was a way to remove the romantic link. Unfortunately, there isn't truly a way to remove it. However, we can transfer it."

"Transfer it?"

"Yes, and you being a virgin helps with that just a bit."

She blushed profusely and spat, "I don't see how that's relevant."

I smirked and nodded reassuringly. "It is, I promise. For you see, I have discovered that if a bond is formed and one or both of the individuals is a virgin, there is a way for the romantic link to transfer to others."

"How?"

"Well, you'll have to find someone who had some amount of PK abilities and date them. When you find one you like enough, it can only be assumed and natural that your virginity will be no more and the link will transfer."

She just started at me for a time, processing this and then, lightning fast, she stood and slapped me across the face. "You want me to whore myself out to the first person who has PK that comes along all because you're uncomfortable that I have feelings for you?"

Okay, I'd expected the anger, but not the reaction. That small part was just as furious as she was. He wanted her and no one was going to touch her but me.

"No, I'm not asking you to do that."

"Yes you are! That is just what you said!"

"Mai, listen. I don't want you to force it. Besides, you actually have to like this person, maybe love him. If you don't, nothing changes. I'm just asking that you date around until you find someone else that you can love." She seethed and paced. Finally she stopped and sighed.

"Is it really so awful Naru, having me love you?"

It was a heart breaking question and I swallowed forcefully to clear my suddenly dry throat. I decided to answer truthfully, because she deserved that much. "No. In fact, you are one of the most important people of my life and I know I hardly deserve your love, but Mai, such things are catching, especially in a bond situation and I need this to stay professional." Mai searched the bond and sighed. She could read my reasons. That I would lose all credibility. That I would forever be a slave to the institute if I didn't go through with this. I just hoped she didn't see my terror. My terror at being too difficult for people to stay around and terror that I couldn't love someone back.

"But if the romantic link moves to another with PK, would that mean that our link would eventually cease to exist?" I was about to ask her what she meant, but then remembered my own words to her. That a bond can form between two people, but if a romantic bond occurred between one partner and another person that that bond would win and the other would fade.

"Yes, you could be rid of me."

She looked down and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. She had closed herself off, just as I had, but for a split second, I got a glimpse of her inner turmoil. With her eyes off me, I allowed myself to flinch. I hated hurting her. She didn't deserve this. To be honest, I was a jerk and I didn't even deserve her to be my friend. I almost panicked when I realized that that was what I was giving up. I was giving up a friendship for a professional relationship because I couldn't handle her affection for me turning into affection for her.

"I don't want to be rid of you Naru. I too consider you one of the most important people of my life, but if this is the only feasible way you can see us being able to work together, I promise to try."

I sighed. "Thank you."

She took a large step forward and glared up in my face. "But, under no circumstances will you pressure me into having sex with anyone. I will choose who with and I will decide when. If none of the available suitors are to my taste, I might not even go through with it, is that understood?"

I nodded and let her know through the bond that I wouldn't even dare. She sighed again and sat back down. "I have one more question though."

"Of course."

"What are you going to do Naru?"

"Well, I'm going to contact my father with my findings so far and see if he has any ideas on how to keep this as platonic as possible until the affection is transferred." The look she gave me stopped me from saying anything else.

"No, that's not what I meant." She huffed in exasperation and crossed her arms over her chest. "I meant that I know that you too are a virgin, so are you planning on finding someone else or were you planning on making me do all the work?" I wondered for a moment how she'd known. I mean, most people assumed I wasn't. Gene certainly wasn't. He'd been too popular with the ladies, although it had been a rather new development right before he died. He'd even told me that he'd regretted his choice. When I'd asked him why, he'd said that he had a feeling that he'd jumped the gun with his latest girlfriend. She was nice enough and he was about to go on a yearlong trip, so they'd decided to seal their love with one night of passion. However, he said he'd felt that he'd meet the girl he'd truly love soon, and his feelings, like Mai's were always right. So, he'd wished he'd waited for her.

This wasn't the case for me. Women were attracted to me, for sure. I was, as people my age would say, hot. However, all those women who threw themselves at me were only into me for my looks and fame and I was not about to risk knocking one up, getting an STD, or having a crazy stocker because I couldn't keep it in my pants. And those woman who I had gotten to know well enough past general acquaintance usually couldn't stand me after truly seeing that I was a jerk and cold all the time.

"Was it a feeling or did you read that through the bond?"

Mai shrugged and replied. "A little of both." I nodded and sat down next to her.

"I guess it would be unfair to do nothing. What do you want me to do?"

"If I'm forced to date around, I think it only fair that you do too. I know that you don't have to transfer a romantic bond, but if you were to find someone whom you were to form one with, it would help, I think."

"Not for you. For you, it would be torture."

She closed her eyes as she responded. "I know, but I think it would help me to find someone." I nodded and helped her stand.

"Let us go back in and I'll have Lin send me over the list of all latent PK users in the area."

"You have a list?"

"Yes, it is helpful to have a list of all those registered."

"I guess it would." She tried to say this normally, but I could hear the disappointment. I wanted to let her know that I felt the same way. The small part was furious and distraught. He loved her so much and if I couldn't keep him under control, I would soon love Mai just as much.


	8. Chapter 7 - Consequences

Hey Guys!

It's been awhile. I'm so sorry for the time it took to get this one out. I've had a lot on my plate and it doesn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. Also, I know that most of you were probably hoping for a longer chapter, but this is more of a transition chapter which means that it's shorter. The next one will be longer, I promise! Anyway, as the title implies, there will be some consequences in this chapter.

As always, enjoy!

\- Signed

* * *

Chapter 7 – Consequences

Mai

I sighed as I watched yet another suitor being paraded in front of me. Naru and Lin had created a position within the company that they were only offering to anyone who was already documented to have PK. It was subtly done and the position would suddenly change titles depending on who was next on the list. The latest was a man in the IT world. They said they needed a webmaster. He had taken the bait as the pay was very good and he seemed interested in learning his powers. I watched as he stepped into the interview room. He looked surprised to see me as the only interviewer, since I had also been the receptionist.

"I thought I'd get to meet Mr. Davis," he said.

"My apologies, but Mr. Davis will only see the top three candidates for the position. I'm afraid you'll only be seeing me today."

He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He had an attractive smile and seemed nice. Perhaps he could be a good date at least.

 _"One step at a time Mai,"_ Naru's voice whispered into my head. He was here and watching everything. Why he demanded to be a part of this, I have no idea. All he did anyway was criticize and if I actually got dates out of the meetings or flirtations he'd always make a commit the next day about how he knew they'd disappoint me somehow. "Of course they did, you jerk," I'd always reply. I knew now that I loved Naru again, probably never really stopped. However, I couldn't make him love me back and more importantly; did I really want to be with someone who would put their job and their own desires so far above my own? No, I did not. I knew that it was healthier for me to be rid of Naru, but still I knew that it would be very hard to top him. We clicked, and since clicking is not something you can anticipate but is what everyone looks for in a potential partner, it seems rather daunting to move on from that person.

"Well," the new potential boyfriend said, "I'm sure you're much prettier than he is, so I'm not disappointed."

 _'That's what you think,'_ we both thought at the same time. I felt a jolt of amusement come from him, but it just made me sick and sad. So, I threw anger down the bond and closed my end. I felt his frustration, but he didn't do anything … yet.

"So, Mr. Suzuki I've read over your resume and I do have a few questions." I proceeded to go through this charade like it was an actual interview. Lin and Madoka had shown me how to use these interview questions not only as a way to also get personal information and as a way to flirt. That was always the hardest part for me. I didn't know how to flirt, not purposely anyway. However, like every other guys, he fell for it and by the end of the interview he was smitten and I could practically see him collecting his courage to ask me on a date.

"Well, Mr. Suzuki we'll get in touch for your next interview in a day or so if Mr. Davis likes what I report."

"That sounds reasonable. However, I was wondering … well," here he began to scratch the back of his head in that nervous but cute way guys do. "Would you be willing to go on a date with me?"

I smiled. He honestly was one of the better ones and I was hoping maybe I'd finally get a good date. Not one where the guy expects me to pay or one where he can barely speak. Of course the worst was when the guy gave me _his address_ as the address for the restaurant and when he answered the door he was in nothing but a g-strap. I had promptly turned around and ignored his begging voice.

"That would be lovely, Mr. Suzuki."

"Please call me Haruto."

"Haruto then. I could meet you around six if you're free tonight. I like a little coffee place down the street."

"Perfect," he said and walked out feeling relieved and elated. I too felt a little relieved because I could finally open the bond back up which Naru had been knocking on for about a half hour.

 _"Would you please shut-up,"_ I murmured. _"You're such a child sometimes."_

 _"I'm the child? You were the one who threw the wall up as an expression of a tantrum."_

 _"Well, Naru no offense but you really should have no part of any of this. You want me to love another and create a little love bond with him and in order for me to do that, I need you out of my head."_

 _"I'm just trying to give advice."_

 _"I don't want your advice! Not on this!"_ I slammed my wall back up and stomped over to my desk to continue filling. That was where Ayako found me a few hours later. I'd calmed, but I wasn't letting the wall back down even though Naru had knocked a few times since.

"There you are Mai!"

I smiled at my joyfully pregnant friend. Her belly seemed to grow daily, but so did her happiness. I saw that she'd left the door opened behind her so I assumed Monk would be coming up soon enough. "Ayako, it's four on a work day, where else would I be?"

"True, but I knew another suitor was coming by today. I'd hoped that he'd have swept you off your feet and taken you away from the dragon." That was her new hate name for Naru. Everyone seemed to hate Naru over this whole thing, including Lin and Madoka. Monk had even offered to beat him up, but I had intervened. He was still my boss and we still had a deal, even if the bond hadn't moved an inch since this whole thing started a month ago. It even seemed to be declining. Well, it served him right. I mean, was it so terrible for him to love me? Perhaps I wasn't loveable. However, the constant care and reassurance of my friends made me realize that this wasn't the case. I just wasn't loveable to someone like Naru. It figures that I would fall for someone like him.

"No, he did not sweep me off my feet, but he did ask me out and he seems better than the last guy. I'm meeting him after work."

"Perfect! Hopefully this one will work out and you'll be in a good mood for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes!" with that she held out her hand and I almost had to cover my eyes at the shine coming off of a very large diamond ring.

"He proposed!"

"Of course I did," Monk said coming up behind Ayako. He pulled her back a little so he could kiss her head and she smiled with such affection it both elated and brought me sadness. "I'm not having my child born to a single mother."

"So you're having an engagement party tomorrow then?"

"No dear, the real thing! Not a wedding of course, that takes months of planning. Plus, I don't want to be pregnant when I have to wear the dress, so we'll have a wedding a year or so after Sakura is born."

"But, we are going to the court house tomorrow to get married." Monk added, seeing his fiancée about to go off on more tangents.

"That's great."

"Yes, and we want you there! In fact, we want everyone there, well except for the dragon." I was about to protest, simply because it wasn't kind, when his voice cut into the conversation anyway.

"That is fine. I would have come if you'd asked, but I know of the animosity towards me and accept it. However, the timing also works out as I wouldn't have been able to make it anyway."

"Why?" I asked, curious despite myself.

He looked at me as he grabbed his coat and pulled it on. "I believe we both agreed to date since this is the only way to assure that our bond breaks. I have a date tomorrow night with a promising match." With that, he finished buttoning it up and left. I peaked at the clock and saw that it read 4:30. That was a full half hour before the end of the day. I wasn't sure why he'd leave early, but it had to be something important.

Regardless, I agreed to go to the ceremony the next day and to bring Haruto if it went well, though that seemed a little extreme for a second date. I left my desk at 5 and hurried upstairs to prepare for the evening. It was a Friday night, so no work tomorrow meant that if this date went well, we could talk for a nice long time.

* * *

I sighed as I entered the court house the next day. I was excited for Ayako and Monk, I truly was but I was not excited for the questions. I knew they'd ask how my date went and to know that my answer had to be that it had been a disaster was embarrassing. I'd gotten to the café five minutes before we were set to meet and I waited for thirty minutes before I realized that he wasn't coming. Still, I order dinner and a tea just in case he was late for some reason. Just before I left, he came waltzing in like everything was fine. When he saw the dirty dishes and realized I'd already eaten he became upset, which caused me to yell back. Turns out he could have sworn I'd said seven, not six. I accepted the excuse, sensing no lie and he'd been nervous enough during the asking that he might have misheard. So, I'd stayed, but it was strained and awkward afterwards. Then he had the gall to flirt and stare at a girl who was seated next to us. When he found out she was dating someone else, he turned back to me and asked if I wanted to do this again sometime. As an answer, I'd stormed out. I'd gone to bed that night and I'd actually cried a little. I just wanted to find someone so this would be over. If I could find someone who'd treat me right, then I could begin to forget about my jerk of a boss.

"There you are Mai!" Masako said as I opened the door. I was a little surprised to see her, but I shouldn't have been. After all, everyone was invited except for Naru. "We're in court room five. Come on, I was sent to get you." I smiled and stepped in line next to her. She seemed happy and I noticed her engagement ring and wedding ring as she motioned me forward.

"Masako, are you happy being married?"

She looked startled at my question and then smiled. "Of course Mai! I love being married."

"And would you love being married to just anyone, or did it have to be Yurahara?" Instead of surprise, her features turned a little angry, followed by true concern. Of course she'd know where these questions lead.

It took her a moment to collect her thoughts before she began. "I think there are other men in the world who could have made me happy, but I don't think I'd be any happier with them. In fact, I'm sure I'd be less happy with them because we just clicked after I could get over my snooty attitude." I nodded and followed her into the room. Everyone was smiling and I couldn't help but catch their enthusiasm. I was smiling through the whole ceremony and then I cried at the end as they were declared married.

Everyone stood and congratulated the newlyweds and we exited the courthouse one big happy group. I was towards the back, talking to John about one of our latest cases, when I felt like I bumped into something. Startled, I looked up but saw nothing. I shook my head, realizing that I was probably imagining it. Unfortunately, when I'd looked up I had moved too much and as I tried to take a step forward, I realized that I was tripping and then falling.

"Whoa! Careful there miss!" I was grabbed by a pair of arms and righted. I looked up into a handsome face and I was hit by recognition. I knew this guy from somewhere. He let go when he was sure that I was okay and balanced. Everyone in the party had stopped walking and were looking back at me to make sure I was safe.

"Mai! Can't you stop being a klutz for my wedding day?!" Ayako yelled as the others laughed in relief.

"Miracles can happen," I called back and turned to my rescuer.

"Thanks," I said, turning my eyes to the ground and smiling. He really was rather handsome.

"No problem. I'm a nurse after all, so when I see someone in need I have to help."

At the word nurse, I knew where I'd seen him before. I smiled even more and nodded. "Yes, you've actually helped me before."

"I have?"

"Yes. It was a few months ago, but I was in a park and was punched in the face."

His eyes now lit with recognition and he nodded. "That's right. That was a pretty nasty bruise if I remember, but I can see that it hasn't left any permanent damage to that beautiful face of yours." I could feel myself blush and I scoffed as I began to move towards the group who were waiting at a discrete distance.

To my surprise, he followed me. "So, I don't see your boyfriend." At that, any good mood that this meeting had caused vanished and I sighed.

"No, we're not together. We actually never were."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. You two seemed like a couple that day."

"Yeah, well things don't always work out."

He was silent as he walked next to me and nodded. I was following everyone and we were headed to the restaurant. "No, I get that. It's just when I read you guys, you just seemed like a couple is all."

"You mean based our body language and ease with each other." Here he paused even longer, before he sighed and shook his head.

"No, I mean I have an ability, some would call it a gift to know things about people." Here it was my turn to be silent, but only because I was shocked. Could I have accidentally run into someone with PK just like that?

"So you can read minds?"

"More like energies I think. I just know things, that's all." I could tell he was getting embarrassed, so I quickly jumped in.

"No, I'm just shocked to meet another one of us."

"Us? You mean you and these guys," he said motioning to the group, "all have powers?"

"Yes, and I'm just shocked that we ran into each other like this."

"Well, I'm not." He stopped and looked with determination back at me. "I think it was fate and I'm taking it by the horns."

I was a little taken aback as he grabbed my hand and wrote a phone number on my palm. "Forgive me, I'm usually not this forward." I looked down at it and smiled.

"That's okay. I've been with people who don't do anything. It's nice to find someone who is willing to be forward if the situation calls for it."

"Well, I have to go. I'm going to be late for my shift. I'll be hoping for a call around seven." He walked away and I smiled before catching up to the group. I had no idea who he was, what his name was, or if he had any substantial PK, but I didn't care. Because, he was the first person ever who made me forget Naru, even for a little bit.

* * *

Naru

"Then, that was when I realized that I was actually hearing her thoughts." My date continued. I nodded, but I was only half listening. I knew what she was saying and was following the story rather well, but I found everything she was vocalizing just so boring. It was my fault really I had done extensive research into her past before today and so I already knew all this. Where she went to school, if she had any siblings, when she'd first realized she had PK powers. I should have foreseen that this would have been our topics of conversation on a first date. She obviously hadn't really done any research on me before coming out. I was surprised to realize that this annoyed me. She just trusted me I guess since I was famous and all. Mai hadn't trusted me from the beginning because she knew that I was rotten on the inside. Such sudden and truthful thoughts soured me and I shook my head as she concluded her story.

"Are you alright Dr. Davis?" She asked with mild concern at my head shake.

"Yes, sorry. Sometimes I shiver for no apparent reason."

"Oh, I see." She took this small break in the conversation to take a bite of food and I sighed in relief. This woman could talk. I'd barely gotten a word in edgewise.

"So tell me Dr. Davis," she asked after a moment or two, "when did you first realize that you had PK?" I stared at her in shock and then disbelief. I knew that I wasn't rock star or movie star famous, but my books had all been bestsellers. In the first one, I'd gone over this story in great detail. I didn't expect everyone to have read my books, but I did assume that most with PK would have and especially a woman who had agreed to go out with me.

"Um," I uttered, much to my horror. Honestly, I didn't know how to respond. So, I just told my story in the briefest of details. "I was no more than five or six and Gene and I had been living in the orphanage for awhile …"

"Oh! You're an orphan?"

Once again, shock took over before I nodded. "Yes. We were adopted though by the Davis's when we were still boys."

"Oh. Were they loaded and wonderful, like the parental figures in Annie, or poor and mean?" I was quickly losing patients with this woman. I had known going in that she was still in college and had just had her 21st birthday a few months back. However, I had assumed that she could still hold an adult conversation. My assumptions were all wrong it would appear. She was pretty, I'd give her that. Slim and shapely with porcelain skin and shinning hair, but her beauty was quickly ruined by her shallow and juvenile personality.

"They were nice and above average in wealth, but I wouldn't necessary call them loaded. Anyway, I had gotten angry with a bully that was picking on Gene and I sent him through the wall without touching him. I promptly fainted afterwards, but that was the first time I had an idea that I had powers."

"How much younger than you is Gene?"

I had to squash my impatience before answering. "We were identical twins."

"You mean that there are two of you powerful hotties roaming around this world?!" She gave me a coy smile and an eyelash bat when she said this and I almost sent the table flying. Normally, I ate ego stroking and flirtation up as any man would, but this woman was a moron.

"Gene is dead. He died nine years ago." Her face fell when I said this and I prepared myself for her endless words of apology. Maybe now she'd learn her lesson and we could move on in an adult like manner. Instead, to my continued shock, she stood up in rage and threw her napkin down on her mostly finished meal.

"You are so rude!"

"Excuse me?"

"How was I supposed to know your brother was dead? Here I am, pouring my soul out to you and then you go and judge me on the fact that I didn't know your brother was dead."

It took all of my will power and the understanding that I had to make this work, otherwise I'd never hear the end of it from Mai, to rein in my emotion and answer her calmly. "You are right. I'd just assumed that you knew who I was before this and my story is rather well known."

"Of course I know who you are! You are that rich, famous, and hot psychic. I was thrilled to be asked out by you. I can put up with a lot, but not a jerk who doesn't know how to treat a woman." Realizing that I wasn't going to be saving this date, I sat back and let my tongue loose.

"Well, I wish that when I'd chosen you off a list that I'd known that you were so far down because of your idiotic and shallow personality." She grabbed her wine glass to throw the contents at me. I stopped the wine from hitting me and it landed instead in my empty glass. She screamed and stormed off as I took a sip. I finished my dinner, purposely ignoring the stares and started my walk home. I could have called a car, but I needed the walk to clear my head.

In truth, this wasn't my first date, which meant that it wasn't my first disaster. This was the only one that Mai and the others knew about because I figured it would go well enough for me to discuss it the next time I saw them all. However, it would appear that I was wrong, very wrong. I stopped and looked at myself in a window. I looked like me, but I saw the angle of my shoulders and the set of my eyes. I was miserable and well I should be. I had to stop denying this. I hated this whole thing more than I could describe and what made it worse was that I kept silently comparing them to Mai. It was perhaps time for me to admit that maybe I had already been attached to Mai in a romantic way before that kiss.

Sighing, feeling completely resigned, I opened up the bond to see what she was up to. I'd have to talk to her tomorrow about all this and maybe … I stopped short and I felt my heart stop and then start racing. Mai was happy, like actually happy for the first time in quite a while. She was looking at a phone number on her hand and was thinking of a charming man she'd just met. She'd finally found him it would seem. She'd found him and I'd lost her. It was what I wanted after all. This was good, but I was miserable all the more and I sighed.

Looking back at myself, I realized something important. I had always secretly hated myself or at least disliked myself. I hid it behind narcissistic tendencies and whit, but I had always loathed myself all the same. It wasn't until Mai that I really found something to like in myself. It had given me a better self image, but when she confessed her feelings, I pushed back hard. No, I wouldn't allow her to love me because I was unlovable and if I were unlovable then I really couldn't love anyone else properly anyway. So, I was determined that she find someone else for her own good. I'd walk away from her, but I'd hate myself even more than I ever had.


	9. Chapter 8 - Searching

Hey Guys,

Wow, it's been awhile. I can't remember the last time I've actually had some time to myself. Here is the next installment and I hope that you all find it to your liking, then again, maybe not. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon.

As always enjoy!

\- Singed

* * *

Chapter 8 - Searching

Mai

I stood there in the hospital and smiled up at Eiji as he helped me sit. It had been three months since I had agreed to date for the sake of the bond and things were going horribly, well for the bond and Naru anyway. Naru tried to hide it, but he was unhappy, I, on the other hand, had found a loving and attentive boyfriend, so I was the picture of happiness. Picture being the key word, unfortunately.

"Can I get you something else, Mai?" Eiji asked as he sat next to me, putting his arm around me.

"No, Eiji, thanks." He kissed my cheek and stood, moving out of the waiting room to go back to his shift. I sighed and tried to continue smiling for Ayako and Monk's sake. Everyone was happy for me, but I was miserable. Eiji was a wonderful guy and I was lucky that he had some PK, and I desperately wanted to like him as he liked me, but Naru was making that difficult. He actually wasn't doing anything to make me miserable, but simply his presence made me aware that the initial feelings I'd had for Eiji had been simple flattery at being liked by a handsome and charming man. He'd also represented hope for me, but really, I should have known better. I'd been on cloud nine the Saturday I'd met him and the following Sunday, but the next day when I walked in and saw Naru sitting behind his desk, all thoughts of Eiji disappeared and I was left realizing that regardless of our long phone conversations, Eiji wasn't going to make me forget Naru.

Naru had gone on a few dates too, but all of them had ended in disaster and I really couldn't blame the girls. He was a jerk most of the time and ever since he'd been forced to start dating, he'd been downright irate. It also didn't help that he and Eiji really didn't get along. I wasn't sure why, he'd never really had an issue with the others, but then again, none of them had ever really had the title of my boyfriend. I tried not to be happy at the thought of Naru being jealous, but it did make me oddly pleased.

"That Eiji treats you so well Mai," Ayako sighed, happily. She was ready to pop, being nine months pregnant. She passed her left hand over her stomach and her wedding ring shone in the light.

"Yes he does," I said, stealing a glance over at Naru, who was dutifully ignoring us as he typed away on his computer. We were actually here because of Eiji. He'd come by the office shortly after our second date and had mentioned to Naru that there had been some strange occurrences and deaths at the hospital. Naru had been reluctant to help, but when he'd started investigating, he agreed to take it as a case. He didn't like that all the deaths had been young women between the ages of twenty and twenty-five with slight frames and blond to light brown hair. It especially concerned him that there seemed to be ghost activity as well. Things flying across rooms, people being dragged across floors or being pushed up against walls.

"Well," Naru finally said, looking up from his computer. "Masako has finally sent me her report from when she was here a few days ago. It would appear that her assessment stands. There are no ghosts here."

"So then Mai's original thoughts about this being a manmade poltergeist were true," Monk commented.

"Yes, I had agreed with her from the beginning, but I needed to double check." It was true, he'd agreed with me whole heartily, but Lin and Madoka had forced him to bring in Masako just to give a second opinion. She came in between episodes and was happy to do it, but she had been preoccupied. She'd just found out that she was pregnant herself but had also just been offered a worldwide season for her show. She needed to determine how she was going to do this. I'd given my advice for what it was worth, but still, it was a difficult decision for her. Yasuhara was beside himself with joy.

"So what now, Naru?" I asked, turning towards him fully. He looked up at me and my breath caught. He could still make me swoon with those eyes, but I was trying to date Eiji. I was a mess. It wasn't helping the bond either. Naru insisted that it was natural for the bond growth to stagnate, but it hadn't stagnated, it'd faded. Where it had once been light and moving patterns, it was now grey and still. It was still as strong as the day of the kiss, but we had a difficult time using it. Naru was furious and refused to admit that it was because of his plans to have us date other people. If he'd just realize that it was killing me to date another person when my heart was so set on him, then we could continue to progress. He just needed to get over his fear of letting someone love him and he needed to learn to love. He kept his thoughts tightly bottled from me these days, but I sometimes wondered if he did have feelings for me already.

"Now, we begin to look for a few possible candidates for this serial killer."

"Serial killer? You serious Naru?" Monk asked, placing a protective arm around Ayako. She leaned back into it and sighed.

Naru smirked and waved off Monk's concerns. "She's not in any danger, Monk. This serial killer has a type and Ayako does not fit into it."

"So what we know so far is that all the unusual deaths have been your twenty-something women, about my height and weight with my hair coloring." I sipped my tea and used the cup to hide my smile at Naru's reaction. I'd put it together a while ago that I, unfortunately, fit this crazed killer's typing and I was sure Naru had as well. He scowled and I did feel the anger through the bond this time. He was going to ask me to stay off the case.

"Yes, speaking of which Mai …"

"I'm not going anywhere Naru," I stated firmly. "Actually, I think you should use me as bait."

"Mai no!" Ayako exclaimed and tried to rise. She gave up after a few seconds and just leaned forward instead. "You can't put yourself into such danger."

"Relax Ayako. You guys will be watching me. Right Naru?" I looked at him as innocently as I could as I felt his anger skyrocket.

"No," he all but snapped and turned back to his computer.

"No, you won't watch after me? That's harsh Naru."

"No, you aren't allowed to do this."

"But it's our best shot."

"No, our best shot is to do some basic profiling and give that information to the police."

"But Naru …"

"Mai," Eiji said stepping in with my coat and his, "are you ready for dinner?"

"Dinner? Eiji, I already told you I can't go out tonight. That was why I made sure to spend most of the afternoon here."

He smiled sheepishly and sighed. "Yeah, I know. I was just hoping that you'd change your mind."

"It's not her mind that needs changing, it's her schedule, Eiji," Monk said giving Naru a meaningful glance. Naru dutifully ignored it and Monk shrugged. Eiji just rolled his eyes. He was angry though, I could tell. Eiji was pretty good at hiding his emotions when he wanted to, but I still picked up on them. After all, this bond malfunction only hurt the communication between Naru and me, not my ability to read others.

"Mai will be fed Mr. Hira," Naru finally said. "I ordered food while you were out and someone will go out to get it in a few minutes."

"What'd you get me?" I asked.

"You're usual," was all he said and I rolled my eyes at him while smiling. Naru was so predictable. I felt a zing of negative emotions coming from Eiji at the little exchange, and I turned my smile to him. He was so cute when he was jealous. I did have to give him that.

"Well, Mai, you'll be missed, but I'll see you in an hour." I nodded and watched him leave.

"Monk and Ayako, I'll need you guys to go to the maternity wing and watch the staff there. It will look normal for you to be there and from some of the records I received, one of the women who died had just had a baby." Ayako and Monk nodded. They left together and I listened as Naru called Lin and Madoka. He was giving them their marching orders and I readied my coat. I had focused on the bond and read that someone had to leave now to go get the food.

Naru hung up, just as I was buttoning up my coat and heading towards the door. "Wait, Mai. I'll come with you."

"You don't have to Naru."

"True, but I need to stretch my legs." I could tell that there were alternate motives, but he would tell me in his own time. We walked out of the hospital in silence and where it had once been a comfortable silence between us, it was now tense and awkward. I sighed as we came to the first crosswalk and just wished that Naru would stop being so stubborn.

"Mai, how well do you know Eiji?" That startled me and was most definitely not what I'd been expecting.

"Fairly well, I mean we are a couple Naru, getting to know each other is kind of the point."

"Yes, I'm aware of the convention. What I meant, was do you think he can be trusted?" This caused me to start again and I stopped dead.

"Mai, you're in the middle of the street, keep moving." I blushed at his harsh tone and I hurried after him.

"Why do you ask?"

"I have a suspicion about his supervisor. It is quite obvious, as you pointed out two weeks ago, that his supervisor has some psychic ability. I think that he might be our serial killer, and I would like to get more information on him. I was wondering if we could get Eiji's help." I was silent as I thought about this. The truth was that I liked Eiji well enough, but I was purposely trying to keep him at arm's length. I really wasn't sure if Eiji was one hundred percent trustworthy or not. Also, I had some misgivings about our relationship recently. I was beginning to suspect that Eiji was lying about something, but when I tried to probe him, he threw up his shield and smiled, saying everything was fine. I knew he was hiding something for sure, but we all had our secrets. I hadn't even told him yet that I was an orphan.

However, I wasn't about to tell Naru this. I wanted the chance to make my own conclusions and actions before Naru gave his own two cents. "I think we can trust him to a point Naru. I would say that we ask him to get us his boss's information, but just as a standard procedure. Eiji loves his boss and I'm not sure he'd take too well to our accusation."

Naru nodded in understanding and held the door open for me as we made it to the restaurant. We had to wait in a rather long line, but this gave me more time to think about my Eiji problem. He treated me so well, other than the lying, and if I didn't have this stupid bond or these powers, my heart would have dropped Naru in a second. However, I had to face the truth. I would always love Naru and so I now realized that I just needed to drop Eiji. It wasn't fair to him or me really, and it would force me to have the discussion I needed to have with Naru. I wasn't fooled and neither was anyone else. Monk and Ayako were trying to turn a blind eye, but it wasn't working. We all knew he was miserable and I was close behind him. I needed him to understand I wasn't going anywhere and neither was my emotions. If he couldn't deal with them then he needed to grow up.

"I'll speak to Eiji then," Naru said, leaving the restaurant. "I'll be discreet and not let him know our actual desire for the information." I nodded and sighed again. Naru looked at me and I could see concern flash in his eyes before he turned away from me.

"Mai, I've been meaning to speak with you."

"I know Naru, I've been neglecting some of the paperwork, I'll get to it this weekend."

"No … well yes, you have and I will hold you to that, but it's not about that."

"Then what else?" I actually looked at him then and saw to my shock that he was nervous.

"Mai, I know what I said a few months back about the bond needing to switch loyalties, but I think that we need to rethink this." I slowed considerably and looked at him, even though he was avoiding my gaze like it was poison.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can tell, along with everyone else, that although Eiji is a very good boyfriend, that you aren't happy." I nodded in defeat and he sighed at my forthcoming agreement.

"I do stand by what I said earlier. I cannot have this become something true between us, but I think we should give it a break. Break up with him and when you find someone you actually like, then you can try again."

"Thanks for the permission Naru, you know about my dating life," I allowed my voice to drip with sarcasm, causing his jaw to tighten, "but I think Eiji is the best shot I have. He treats me like any girl would want to be treated and would be loyal and faithful."

Naru stopped and glared at me. "But you aren't actually in love with him and this isn't working."

"No, you're right. I have come to the same conclusion that I needed to break things off with him, but Naru, what I'm trying to say is that if I can't make it with someone like Eiji, then I don't think my affections will ever change." We were so concentrated on each other, that we hadn't realized that we were standing in the middle of an ally between the hospital and some other buildings. We also didn't notice the car until my distracted psych powers were screaming danger and I spun to see headlights.

* * *

Naru

It was as if the world slowed down. The van was barreling towards us. Mai was the one directly in front of it and I simply reacted. I pulled her towards me and pushed my powers out with all my might. The van hit my force field and the front of it crushed inward as if it had hit a wall. However, because the bond was so blocked and stagnant, I didn't have the added benefit of channeling my powers through Mai, so we were flung backward. I hit my back hard and the pain was excruciating. People were screaming and running around. I looked up and saw the van and the driver speed away, although it was severely damaged and whoever was driving had to have been injured.

"Sir, miss, are you alright? Can you hear me?" I looked over and saw a nurse leaning over us. I still had Mai encircled in my arms and I let her go so that the nurse could better inspect us. However, oddly enough, Mai didn't get off me. I looked down, as best I could and saw that she was unconscious. Concerned, I shock her shoulders slightly, but still, she didn't respond. The nurse helped me to move her and when she was rolled off me, the nurse cried out in shock.

"Get a gurney now!" Another nurse who had come out at the sound of the crash went running in, but I barely noticed. I was staring at the blood pouring out of Mai's chest. I was in shock, I knew that since I wasn't moving and just stared like an idiot. Thus, when I was pulled by the arm, I stood and followed, my brain still trying to figure out what was happening. It was as I laid in the bed they'd ushered me to that I was able to piece together what happened. When the van had hit the force field I'd put up, a piece of shrapnel must have hit Mai and passed through her back and out her chest. I looked down at my own injury. The piece of metal had hit me too, but my wound was a minor scratch compared to hers.

"Well, Mr. Davis," the doctor said, coming in with the x-rays just as they gave me my last stitch and a painkiller. "You're back will be pretty sore for a while, but no permanent damage from what I can tell." I nodded and stood.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Davis?"

"To see Mai. I have to make sure she's alright."

"I'm afraid she's still in surgery. You won't be seeing her until she has been released and even then she'll be placed in an induced coma to keep her stable."

"Fine, whatever you must do to keep her alive, but as soon as you're done, she must be transferred to another hospital."

The doctor took a jerky step back. "Whatever for, Mr. Davis? This is one of the best hospitals in Japan."

"Your reputation is commendable, but I'm afraid that Mai's life is in danger here and I will not leave my employee and friend in your care."

The doctor's look of shock quickly closed off in anger and he crossed his arms. "I'm not sure who you think you are Mr. Davis, but here's the truth of the situation. Mai Taniyama will not be transferred unless we feel it necessary. You are not her husband or next of kin. You are simply her boss and as such you have no power in making these decisions. Now, I know that Eiji is her boyfriend and as such he could perhaps persuade the hospital, but good luck with that because he works here and would want Mai under his watchful care. As it is, you have been released, Mr. Davis." The doctor left as I seethed.

I grabbed my bloodstained coat and rushed to the waiting room, anger emanating off of me. Everyone was waiting and when they saw me, their worry grew to a panic level when they saw my face. I quickly filled them in and they listened with patience.

"It's true though, Naru," Monk finally said. "You'd have to be at least dating Mai to have that kind of power."

"But there is a serial killer in the hospital. I will not allow her to stay here."

"Then you're going to have to convenience Eiji to do it." Madoka chimed in. I sighed, hating that I was going to have to speak with him. I hated him and since I was being honest, I hated him for two reasons. One, he was dating Mai and I wasn't, so yes, I still felt the attraction, something that was not going away as it should have. Two, because he was showing me everything I'd ever done wrong when it came to how I treated Mai. She should love him but she didn't and that made me so elated that I wanted to kill something.

"Face it Naru," Madoka finally spoke up, "you can't stand him and we all know why." Every eye was on me now and I seethed even more. Was it really that obvious?

"Regardless of how I feel about the man and my reasons for it, how will I convince him to help Mai?"

"Tell him the truth." Ayako spat. She barely talked to me now, and when she did in was always in an angry or annoyed tone. "Any man who likes a girl as much as Eiji likes her will listen to reason. I'm sure that you can convince him she needs to be elsewhere until this serial killer is caught."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will find Eiji and convince him."

"Convince me of what?" Eiji asked as he stepped into the room. He was dressed for surgery and I could only guess as to why. His scrubs were blood covered and I winced. However, a part of me did think it was strange that they'd allowed him into the operating room with Mai. Most of the time, they keep those who have an emotional attachment out of the room so as not to cause panic if things go poorly.

"How is she?" I asked before I could help myself.

"She will pull through. The doctors say that she will make a full recovery with some rest and time. The piece of metal passed right through her. It caused some damage to a rib, but other than that it didn't hit anything important, a miracle really. I was about to head home and sleep before I came back in the morning to check on her, but it would seem you need me for some reason." The room was silent, all eyes on me.

"Eiji, I'll walk you to your car. We need to talk."

We didn't say a word until we reached his car in the parking garage and I sighed. I had been running over what I could possibly say to this man. The man I both hated and had hoped in. I opened my mouth to say my rehearsed lines of why we needed to move Mai when he spoke first.

"Naru, before you begin, I think you should know that I know." I looked at him, confused and tilted my head to the side.

"About our need to transfer Mai?" Now it was Eiji's turn to be confused, but he shook his head.

"No. I know that you love Mai." I stiffened and glared at him. How could he know something that wasn't true? Sure, I liked Mai well enough and I was devastatingly attracted to her, but I wasn't in love with her.

"You may not see it or know it yourself," he continued, "but I know you do. I know you love her and I also know that she loves you. Why you are both determined to date others I'm not sure, and I truly don't care, because I win in the end. I am determined to win Mai's affections from you, especially since you don't treat her very well."

"So, is that why you go well out of your way to prove you're the perfect boyfriend?" No matter how awkward the conversation, I was glad that we were finally speaking truthfully. I had suspected for a long time now that much of what he did for Mai was more of an act than sincerity.

"It's true that I'm tired of playing the perfect boyfriend. Much of those romantic things I did for her were forced, although I liked doing them, I just have too tough a job to be spending so much time and effort on her." My brows creased and I took a step forward.

"If you truly cared for Mai, you wouldn't be saying half of this."

"I do care for Mai, I just don't love her." That shocked me and I took a step back.

"You don't?" He hesitated for a moment and shook his head.

"No, I don't. As I said, I like her well enough and I'm not ruling out the possibility that eventually I could love her, but for now, I just want to date her and have a good time, which by the way you're destroying."

"How? I'm the one who pushed her to date someone else." True, I had also just told her to break up with him, but I wasn't going to bring that up.

"Well with you around, she can barely look at me. Also, she's refused to sleep with me yet and well, that annoys me. I mean, I've had plenty of action and one night stands with girls I've just smiled at, but Mai barely kisses me and I've never worked so hard." Before I knew what I was doing, I'd caught him by his shirt and pushed him up against his car.

"Mai isn't a piece of meat. She can refuse you and has a right to. Maybe her instincts knew how much of a loser you were. To be honest you don't even deserve to lick her shoes."

"Neither do you," he snorted. "I seem to be the only one at least treating her right. You, on the other hand, are snarky and just a plain jerk."

"At least I'm one to her face. I have no hidden pretenses about how I feel and any hidden motivations when it comes to us. I learned the hard way not to." I let him go and he brushed himself off.

"Yeah, well consider this a formal challenge. I know that she is planning on breaking up with me. She let it slip to Ayako a few days ago and Ayako who thinks we're perfect for each other let me know. So, here it is. I will continue to date Mai and will do everything in my power to continue the relationship. Short of stocking, I'm not crazy. I will do everything in my power to break this weird connection you guys seem to have, which Ayako also let me in on. If she doesn't turn out the one that I'm willing to settle down with, I'll let you have her back once I'm done having my fun."

"You mean once you've slept with her?"

"Probably."

"You're a disgrace."

"True, but I look good and wholesome. You, on the other hand, are honorable but look nasty and contrite. Will your team or Mai believe you if you come to them with this conversation?"

He got into his car and started it. "Eiji wait," I said just before he drove off.

He rolled down his window, watching me. "I really did have an important topic to speak with you about and it had nothing to do with my affections. There is a serial killer working in the hospital and Mai falls into his type. I need you to give the authorization to have her transferred. They said that I couldn't do it, but that you could."

A real concern had crossed Eiji's face and he nodded. "I do care for Mai, Naru, so obviously this is a no-brainer. I like her, I just don't love her." With that, he sped away and I was left there feeling both relief and rage. Mai would be safe from this killer, but she wasn't safe form Eiji. I'd messed everything up and I really couldn't fix it without admitting that Eiji had only wanted Mai for one reason. I would tell her as soon as I could, I'd have to and she'd break up with him, but she'd never really trust my judgment again.

Sighing, and wondering how any of this had happened, I made my way back into the hospital. The others had waited for me and although I didn't say anything, they knew something had happened.

"Did he refuse to transfer her?"

"No, what he did was worse, but that is for Mai to tell once I've told her. For now, until he transfers her in the morning, I am putting together a watch schedule. I'll take tonight. Lin and Madoka, you guys need to be here by eight to relieve me." They all nodded and left for their own homes. I waited in the room until a nurse arrived to take me to Mai.

She was so pale she appeared dead and with all of those machines, I almost left. This was one of the most gruesome sights I'd ever seen. However, I was determined to stay and protect her. I turned the specially made chair into a bed and then put up a strong barrier. It was one I'd worked on for years to perfect. It would keep out anyone with malicious intent and if the barrier couldn't decide, it would let me know. Once satisfied, I checked down the bond just to make sure everything was fine otherwise and I was shocked to feel life in it for the first time in weeks.

Sitting up, I leaned over Mai. Her body wasn't awake, but her mind was and it was calling to me. I checked her emotions and they were a dark angry jumble. She needed to speak to someone now. I repositioned the bed right next to her's and grabbed her hand. With the bond so weak, I would need a physical connection, however, if I was being completely honest, I needed the reassurance that she was there and alive.


	10. Chapter 9 - Barriers

Hey Guys,

Wow, 2 chapters in one week! I'll say that this is a Thanksgiving present to you all. You guys are great, you've been so patient and supportive over the months and I just want to thank you. As always, hope you enjoy!

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Barriers

Mai

I took a stuttering breath and tried to calm all of my supercharged emotions. When the accident had happened, I'd fainted immediately, thankfully. However, my consciousness was taken to my special place. I'd created it as a child in my mind and it allowed me to escape whenever I thought of my parents or I was just lonely. It wasn't until I'd met Naru and Gene that I realized that it was actually a real place. Well, in a manner of speaking.

It was beautiful actually. I was on top of a mountain field. I was completely surrounded by forests and a waterfall cast rainbows into a small valley. The field was inhabited by wildflowers, rabbits, and butterflies, but I hardly noticed them now. I'd been here for hours, and so once I grew bored, I started exploring the bond. It was such a sad thing from what it once was. I started stroking it like it was a scared animal and it responded. It glowed for a moment and intrigued I did it again. I then started talking to it about all my feelings of Naru and Eiji and it awoke more. I noticed that the more I spoke to it, the more information it sent Naru's way. Having nothing better to do, I followed the bond and found myself an observer to everything that Naru was seeing and saying. I couldn't read any of his own emotions, they were still blocked to me, but it was like watching a movie through his point of view.

This, of course, meant that I'd witnessed the entire conversation between him and Eiji. I'd left as soon as I could after that, far too upset to stay. Eiji had been lying to me. I was actually happy that he didn't love me. It'd be easier to break up with him then but to find out that he'd only stuck around this long to sleep with me struck at my very self-worth. This was only compounded by Naru's constant denial of any feelings towards me. Was it true then? He'd been giving me so many encouraging signs recently that I'd hoped that he had developed some type of romantic attachment, but no.

I cried into my hands and screamed. I wasn't sure how long I yelled. I didn't have a physical body in here, so I couldn't scream it hoarse. Finally, I found words for my emotions. "Why doesn't anyone want me?" I'd flung my head back and screamed at the sky.

"That's not true Mai." I turned quickly to see Naru. He was standing in the tree line and approached me quickly. I, however, wasn't having it. I stood and scrambled away. This shocked him enough that he stopped himself and I just glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I checked the bond just before heading to bed and saw how emotionally distraught you were. So I came."

"Yeah, like you really care all that much."

"Mai." He chided.

"No Naru! I heard it all, everything that Eiji and you said to each other. I know that Eiji doesn't love me, never has. He just wanted into my pants and you still don't, won't, or can't love me." I sat hard, curling into myself. "I know that you are familiar with that soul-crushing form of loneliness. The type that steals your breath." I looked over at him and saw that he watched me with the most unguarded look he'd ever had.

"I don't think I can continue to do this Naru."

I heard him approach me and I curled further into myself. "Mai," he whispered. It was the most gentle he'd ever been with me. I didn't look up at him, however. "Mai," he tried again. I finally turned to see him and he pulled me into a hug. I was so shocked at first that I didn't know what to do. Then suddenly all my emotions came flooding back and I latched onto him, crying all the harder. As I cried, I felt my emotions ebbing away slowly. They never truly left, but they weren't as soul-crushing as they had been.

"Feeling better?" He asked as I placed my head onto his shoulder. I nodded and realized something as I pulled back.

"You took them from me." He nodded and leaned back himself.

"Remember, I'm your emotional anchor, or at least I'm supposed to be. I haven't been a very good one recently. In fact, I've failed miserably." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Mai, I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt you again, and I never wanted to lose you again. Like I said, you're my best friend."

"You haven't acted like it in a while."

He nodded. "I know. I tried to start this afternoon though, you know before the van almost killed you."

"But was that because I was miserable or because your precious research is going nowhere?" He looked at me for a moment and nodded.

"I'll answer that when I know myself. I think, if I'm being honest, it's a little of both." I nodded, disappointed, but glad that we were being honest again. It was silent for a moment, but it was the comfortable silence once more.

"This is a beautiful place." I looked up and saw him gazing about. He picked up a flower and twirled it through his fingers. "Did you construct it?"

I nodded. "Yes, shortly after my mother's death. I always thought it was a child's imagination, but I realized it was a real construct shortly after you left eight years ago." He nodded and started poking around. I watching him at work and didn't try to hide how much affection I was feeling for him right there and then. He either didn't notice or had decided to ignore it.

"I'll have to add this to the file. It is quite impressive. How far does it go?"

"I'm not really sure. I usually just stay to the mountaintop."

He nodded and looked about. "Do you mind if I explore?"

"No, but only if I can come with you." He smirked and motioned me forward. I did as requested and we started walking into the forest. We passed a doe and her fawn and a pack of white wolves. Naru didn't say much and neither did I. He was making note of the trees and the animals we passed and I was just fascinated that my happy place was so large. We made it to the waterfall soon enough.

Naru seemed to be making calculations. I, on the other hand, decided to jump into the pool at the bottom of the fall. It was cool, but not unpleasant. I saw many fish and even what appeared to be a mermaid, but she disappeared soon enough. When I surfaced, I found Naru on a rock watching me.

"Do you always make a habit of just diving into waters yet untested?" I smiled and climbed out to sit next to him.

"You should be able to answer that by now."

"Then a resounding yes." I smiled and leaned back to let the sun dry me. I was just drifting off, though I wasn't really sure I could sleep here when Naru asked me a question.

"Mai, what now?" I looked over and saw that he'd closed himself off again. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest to think. It was a good question.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but one thing's for sure, Eiji will be single by tomorrow night. Then he can have as many one-night stands as he wants."

Naru nodded and sighed. "I truly am sorry about all this Mai. He fooled us all."

"Yeah, it's just so strange though. I mean, we're both so powerful. You'd think one of us would have picked up on it by now." Naru turned a worried gaze my way and I smiled to reassure him. "Hey, don't worry about it; with the strength of his shield, I'm not going to feel bad about it."

"Shield?"

"Yes, Naru. It became obvious very quickly that he has the strongest shield I've ever encountered, even yours. I only felt and knew what he wanted me to. It's his only power really." Naru just continued to stare at me, but I saw his mind working a mile a minute, putting pieces together. Suddenly he stood and raced for the mountaintop once more.

"Naru! What's wrong?"

"If I'm right, a great deal. Let's hope I'm wrong Mai, because if not then we're both in more danger than I'd thought." I raced after him and came to a stop as I watched him disappear through the entrance. I checked my body. They'd put me in an induced coma so my physicality wasn't waking anytime soon. Instead, I raced out of my happy place and down the bond.

* * *

Naru

I jolted out of Mai's head and back into the hospital room in an instant. The first thing I noticed was that it was two in the morning, four hours after I'd entered the bond, which meant that time definitely passed differently inside a person's escape construct, something for me to research more in the future. The second thing I noticed was that my shield had not been effective against Eiji, even though he had a knife pressed against Mai's throat.

"I see," he said slowly, "that you don't seem all that surprised. When did you start suspecting me?"

"It has been a relatively new development, I assure you. Something Mai said clicked with a few other small details I'd picked up recently and a few of your own confessions."

"Really," he said sitting on the bed next to Mai, but not removing the knife. "Do enlighten me."

"I'll oblige, but only if you return the favor."

"But of course Dr. Davis. After all, showing that even someone like myself can outwit and outmaneuver the greatest of us all has been my goal all along." Eiji nodded towards me as a sign that I was to go first. I nodded my consent and sat up, but made sure to be as non-threatening as possible. I could feel Mai's reaction to seeing herself in such a helpless state and I reached to calm her. I couldn't have her panicking now. I also simultaneously pressed a small button on my watch. It would send Lin a signal to his phone. This button was to be pressed only in the most urgent of circumstances, and with the time of night and all the other situations going on, I was sure Lin would know what to do.

"First, I never liked you, and not just because of your belief in my feelings for Mai."

Eiji gave me a patronizing smile and shook his head. He leaned down to brush hair out of Mai's face, letting his fingers linger a bit too long for my liking. While I watched him, he watched me and his smile grew. "Deny it all you'd like Dr. Davis, but that shield of yours can't hide you from me. You love Mai, or at least some part of you does, but I digress. You were saying." I quickly pushed away that part of me that did love Mai and continued.

"However, I could never figure out why I disliked you as much as I did. I boiled it down to stress and the fact that Mai was also unhappy, though she tried to hide it."

"Yes, a marvelous little actress. She even had me fooled at times, but then I'd feel her love for you and her guilt at being with me, and I'd remember all over again."

"Then," I continued to draw his attention away from Mai. He'd been gazing at her during his speech and I didn't like the predatory gleam in his eyes. "I noticed that you greeted the group today after the accident wearing operating scrubs, covered in blood. At the time I figured that the hospital did you a favor and let you in on the operation. Now I realize that those scrubs were the only outfit you could wear that would hide the injuries that you obtained when the van you tried to use to kill Mai rammed into my force field. The blood I'd thought was Mai's was really yours. It also explained the limp and your shortness of breath, which at the time I'd dismissed."

"All true so far, continue."

"Then, in the parking garage the man you presented to me was completely different from the person you'd been displaying. For the first time, I felt I was finally seeing the real you and I've learned to trust my instincts. The final straw was Mai's observation."

"And that would be?"

"She mentioned that you had the strongest shield she'd ever seen. Then it all made sense. You had all the opportunities and methods available to you to be the serial killer, but what I don't have is motivation."

"And that sir is where my promise comes in. The motivation is simple, I wanted revenge."

I arched my eyebrow in what I hoped was a condescending manner and leaned back. "Revenge? A little overdone."

"Perhaps, but it's overdone because it motivates so well. I should start from the beginning. My family has always had some form of PK powers. They were always very subtle and until me, not all that strong. My grandmother trained me because she had the shield too, but nothing even close to mine, so I'm mostly self-taught." As he said the last two lines an image popped into my head. It was back when I'd first come to Japan to look for my brother. I'd just arrived not a week before and I'd gotten a call from my father to please interview a prospective student/test subject. I'd met him and though gifted in his own right, had been far too undisciplined for a student and too weak, at least at the time, as a test subject.

"I see you remember me now," Eiji finally said.

"Yes. You weren't nearly this powerful when we last met."

He shrugged and smiled. "I was motivated to grow stronger after such a harsh rejection. I doubt you remember your exact remarks and your scathing looks that destroyed any hope I'd had of pursuing the only field I wanted. Anyway, I grew stronger and prepared myself so that when I felt ready, I could go to London and prove that you'd been wrong about me."

"So why didn't you?"

"I did, but you were on your second book tour then and I left since you weren't going to be back for months."

"I'm sure one of the other professors would have gladly tested you."

"An offer I was given, but I wanted to prove _you_ wrong, not them. It was in London that I picked up one of your books and started reading. I realized then that you were drawn to mysteries and death, so I came home with a new plan." Here he smiled as if remembering something fondly. I internally shuttered, knowing that I was not going to like this.

"I'd done my research before going and knew that you had friends here in Japan. I reasoned that eventually you'd come back to see them and when you did I'd be ready. I started hunting them down one by one, but I also started planning foolproof ways of killing people without drawing too much attention or suspicion. I learned how to shield myself from everyone's notice. This was how I started throwing people against walls or dragging them across the floor. They'd think they were alone, but I was there. I also made sure that I was always out of a camera's view. Something about video cameras allows them to always pick me up."

He sighed and turned to look at Mai, pressing the knife just a bit closer. "I waited to make my first kill after I'd hunted down Mai. I'd already found Ayako, Monk, John, Masako, and Yasuhara. Imagine my delight when I found her just a week before your big arrival back to Japan. When I finally tracked her down, I went to her place of business. To be honest, I just wanted a fully collected set as it were, I didn't really think that this Mai was going to be much of a pawn, but when I saw her I knew I was wrong. See, my shield is powerful not only because it protects me but because it allows me to see everyone for who they really are. What I saw in Mai was the one person who was psychically linked with you."

"So, it did happen eight years ago?" I said to break his concentration. As he spoke he grew agitated and the knife was too close to Mai for me to allow that.

"Yes, and at the time I could see its very weak infant self. I kept a close eye on her and the rest of your friends from then on. I was even at the book signing that night and tried to follow you afterward, but that assistant you fired stopped me."

"How?"

"I hadn't put my shield up and he saw me walking in your direction. He'd also noticed me at the book signing and had thought that I wanted a meeting. He shewed me away, luckily for you. My plan had been to kill her right in front of you." I had to quickly suppress the part of me that loved Mai from taking over and going on a murders rampage. The funny part about this whole thing was yes, he'd tricked us all. He'd gotten in close and had a rather brilliant plan to exact his revenge, but he was miles out of his league. If I so chose I could kill him before he drew his next breath.

" _Naru_ ," Mai called in my head, " _don't. Don't become a killer because of him._ " I hadn't realized that my thoughts had become unblocked from her. I quickly threw up the wall again and brought my attention back to Mai's attacker.

"So when did you start these killings?"

"Pretty much right after I started dating Mai. I watched as your group of friends became family again, but as I watched I realized that the person most important to you was Mai. You hid it, she hid it, everyone hid their knowledge of it, but it was there and grew steadily. I loved watching her grow. She has such a beautiful gift. Imagine my delight and surprise when one of my days I had to work a shift in the ambulance that I ran into you two training. It was then that I got my idea that if I wanted to truly get to you, I'd have to go through Mai. I'd already thought of killing her once, but after seeing her gift and watching her train, I realized that I just wanted her. I wanted to take away what you wanted because then I'd truly win. I figured that once I had her I could kill her or use her relationship with me to further hurt you. But then, she didn't play along. It would only work if she fell for me. But no, our little Mai is a very loyal girl to her own heart and she just couldn't give you up."

"Is that when you came up with this idea of killing women who look like Mai?"

"Yes," here his tone turned bitter and he sighed. "The administration wasn't taking the bait of reporting this place as haunted to try and request your services. So, I figured that I needed to step up my game. So, I started killing any woman who came into the hospital that looked like Mai. When you took the case, I knew the instant you saw the similarities. You always kept her in your sight and always had to know where she was going. She liked it by the way."

"So why come forward now? No one would have suspected you."

"You did."

"Only because of some clues you left behind, mostly today, and half of me thought I was wrong." Eiji smiled and shrugged.

"For all my patience even I become careless. I knew Mai was going to break up with me. She was just getting up the nerve. So, when I saw you two walking back to the hospital I let my panic get the best of me and I shot forward in the van, hit the force field and then fled. I was hurt however and I just learned from my computer a few hours ago that the cops are looking for me. They found the van and my blood and fingerprints. They also linked the van to the description you gave the hospital of the vehicle that almost killed you. Basically, my game is up. However, I see how strong your bond is now. If I kill her here just a foot away from you, you'll never really recover. So, I'll be in jail the rest of my life, but you'll be damaged beyond repair. A fair trade I do believe." I had kept my mind perfectly blank as he said all this, because with his gift if he saw what I was planning on doing he'd stop me. I had to do this just right or Mai was dead.

I waited until he turned to cut her throat. With more power and focus than I'd ever managed, I struck. Looking back on it, it was a moment of truly breathtaking precision and power. I not only knocked him clear off the bed, into the hallway and into the next room but also pulled the knife out of his hand and had it bury itself into the wall next to my head. That was where I'd shot most of my power since it would have killed him otherwise. I checked and was pleased to find him unconscious.

I smoothly stood from my chair and checked on Mai's physical body. It was fine, though there was a small trickle of blood on her neck. It would seem that his knife had found its mark, however slight. I reached for her consciousness to reassure her if she needed it but found her focused on something else completely. I thought this odd considering it was her life in danger, but I decided that perhaps she had to pull away from the situation since it was probably extremely stressful. I walked over to the unconscious Eiji and proceeded to numb his connection with his own powers. It wouldn't be permanent, perhaps a week or more, but he wouldn't be able to slip away now.

It was as I was straightening from Eiji's prone body that Lin came up behind me with the cops. They didn't even have to ask me questions since my little watch allowed for our conversation to be transmitted directly to Lin's phone and computer. I was dragged off for questioning, but only after I checked on Mai again.

" _I'm fine,_ " she said, able to answer my call this time, but she was distracted. By what, I couldn't tell, but with her shield being so firmly held in place, I knew that it was something big that she wished to keep secret. I'd have to pry later after the police were done with me. I had hoped that it would have been of short duration, but they took hours. The only satisfying part was being in the room when we watched the security footage of the incident. I saw when Eiji first walked into the room. He'd watched us for a moment and an ugly snarl appeared when he saw our hands. I hid my blush, but Lin smirked at me and actually took a picture of the screen.

"Lin," I warned.

"It's for Madoka," he explained and promptly sent the picture to his wife. I'd find a unique punishment for the two of them later.

"Well," the lead detective finally said. "This tied itself into a nice neat package for us. He's awake by the way and has confessed to everything. Says that whatever you did caused him to lose his powers. Wants to sue you for compensation."

"It's not permanent. With that being said, he'll need to be surrounded by cameras in whatever prison you place him for his crimes." I stood and walked to Mai's room. It was later than I thought because the others were waiting in Mai's room eating breakfast. Mai was asleep, but Monk assured me that she'd awaken shortly after they'd arrived. A doctor had also been by to see Mai and had assured them that it was safe for her to come out of the coma now. The wound had not been as dangerous as first suspected, but the doctor had given strict orders that she was not to return to work for a month at least. I read over the orders and the recommended treatment for her chest wound. They were reasonable and had her moving within the week on short walks, followed by increased activity every few days. I took the instructions and folded them into my pocket. I'd be consulting a second opinion, but the doctor seemed sane enough.

"Is it true Naru?" Ayako asked, suddenly bringing me back around. She was really torn up over her trust in Eiji and all I could do was give a nod. She looked down in shame and Monk grabbed her hand and squeezed. I turned to where Mai still laid and went to find a nurse. I wanted Mai home and in private care. Eiji may have been caught and the doctors may seem competent, but I was over hospitals for a while.


	11. Chapter 10 - Steps Forward

Hey Guys,

This is a shorter chapter. Sorry, I was hoping to have a longer one for you since it's been a while, but my mom was in a pretty serious car accident recently, so I had to take some time to take care of her. With that being said, hope you enjoy and Happy Holiday!

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Steps Forward

Naru

I read over my latest installment and saved it before opening an e-mail to my father. I was sitting in Mai's living room as she showered and dressed. It was my day to take care of her and she had been a rather easy patient. At her request, I'd brought some of the work she'd missed and allowed her to work on it while I cooked breakfast and made sure she ate. She was recovering well, much better than the doctors could explain. We both knew, however, that it had everything to do with the fact that I was sending her some of my power through the bond constantly to boost her own systems.

"Hey Naru," she called.

"Hmm?"

"I'm feeling much better you know. You can go have the day off. I was just planning on doing some projects I never have time for." I checked the bond and saw that she was being truthful. She wanted to do some type of cleaning of her special keepsakes and work on a scrapbook she'd kept since college, but had neglected in the past several months. All in all, it was a rather boring day, but truth be told I'd rather spend it with her than do my normal of working on the book by myself.

"No Mai, I am going to stay until dinner, just like the others." She sighed and I quickly checked to see if my companionship was an annoyance. It wasn't, in fact, it was quite the opposite. She loved having me there, and that was where the problem lay. She was still trying to keep me at a distance so that when I eventually left I wouldn't hurt her as badly again. Good. However, this time, my heart flinched at such a thought. I quickly attached my newest file to an e-mail and sent it to my father. Then I closed my computer and stood.

"Come on Mai. You can work on your scrapbook this afternoon. Let's go for a walk. The doctor wants you exercising." Mai nodded and grabbed her coat. I watched as she struggled into it and I felt the scar pulling as she tried to put her arms through the sleeves. I grabbed the coat and helped her. She looked up at me in surprise, but smiled all the same and thanked me as we headed out the door. However, that look of surprise startled me and then concerned me. We went to the park down the street and she stopped at a swing set to swing for a bit and I sat on a bench to watch.

I threw up my wall and then thought hard on what had gotten into me since Mai had been injured three weeks ago. I had come to terms that a piece of me loved Mai and that I had to pay more attention to her to get anywhere with this bond, but that did not explain my need to be with her, constantly, and when I wasn't, I was checking on her through the bond. The others had begun to notice of course. We were all supposed to take different days and had set up a schedule so that we only had one day in every six, but I had destroyed that rather quickly.

I had taken the first day for myself and then found some way to take other days from Ayako since she herself was ready to pop and Madoka since she was buried under paperwork. When Lin had made a smart comment about my wanting to spend time with Mai, I'd defended my position. I had claimed that I was merely acting out of guilt since this was technically my fault. No one believed me and honestly, I didn't believe me either, but they'd accepted it. I was just happy that they were never actually around when it was my turn with Mai. I was considerate and dare I say doting. A wave of anger rose in me and I stood to pace, drawing Mai's attention and concern. I waved her off and pointed to the bathroom nearby. She accepted the lie and I went in and just stood there.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked the empty bathroom.

'Plenty,' my own scathing voice echoed back inside my head. I'd spoken to myself many times, everyone does, but this sounded different than normal. This wasn't self-talk, this felt too much like I was holding an actual conversation. I poked at the area that the voice sounded from in my head and I jumped at what felt like a mental slap.

'Right, now pay attention and you might learn something.' This was too much. I glared at myself in the mirror and closed my eyes. I concentrated for but a moment and suddenly I saw myself, much like when I saw Gene in my dreams, but this wasn't Gene, this was me.

"So, am I going crazy or am I just that desperate for good conversation?" The other me rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I'm a construct. Much like Mai's construct of her happy place, I'm your emotions personified." I rose my eyebrows and nodded. It was certainly much more comforting than believing that I was going insane.

"So, what do you want?"

"For you to stop running from me."

"I'm not running, I just have little to no use for you."

My emotions glared and stepped forward. "Just like you have no use for friends, family or hobbies. Even though, when you're without them you are so alone you've cried yourself to sleep countless times. Like you didn't need a worthless brother who chased ghost stories instead of dedicating his life and work to research." My anger and shame flared at being reminded of my last words to my brother before he died.

My emotions reared back and faded for a moment. Suddenly, he reappeared and nodded. "There it is." I was confused.

"What?"

He sighed and sat and I mirrored him. "Listen Oliver. I've been here, imprisoned in your mind since your brother's death. Your emotions were already underused as it was, and then with your brother's death you subconsciously scooped them all up, except for anger, and created me. I can easily be imprisoned and utilized when necessary, but you've been living without me for far too long."

"I was hurt."

"You were shattered. You may have underused me because of your high rational, but you only have a high rational because you felt too deeply about everything. Don't you remember how sensitive you were as a child?" I stopped and tried not to remember how anything and everything could make me cry or angry or irrationally happy. Gene had been the more stable one then. When the Davis's found and then adopted us, I had been trained to shield myself from my own overactive emotions, which was a symptom of my powers being untrained and so powerful. My emotions nodded, seeing that I was finally starting to get it.

"Yes, it was important that you took my power away from me, but instead of dividing them equally, as they should be, you decided to decimate me. You were terrified of what strong emotions could lead you to do. So, to shield yourself, you rationalize everything and force your emotions to your will." I sat back and looked at him. Everything he was saying made sense, but if so, then why was I feeling so much so suddenly.

Being a part of me, he heard my question and nodded. "Well, there it is. The truth is Oliver, I love Mai. I have from the very beginning. You were right when you first realized all those years ago that Mai and Gene would have made a good couple. They made sense, but the truth is that she is the only one who would have ever gotten you to truly love another person. I think, even if Gene were still alive that you two still would have ended up together. You come alive when you're with her."

"I don't have to accept your hypothesis."

"No, but you must still do me the courtesy of seeing and analyzing the data."

"What data?" Closing his eyes, he sent me every emotion, action and moment Mai had ever had with me. I staggered under it and closed my eyes. How long I was under I didn't know, but when I came to he was faded but seemed happy. He was right, my emotions were completely and utterly devoted to Mai.

"So why now?" I finally asked.

"Because your rational mind has finally caught up with me. It has come to realize the value of emotions and even your rational self has fallen for her. Basically, the best I can explain it to you is that you've fallen into reason with Mai. So, your mind agrees and now it wants to feel. I would finally be back to where I needed to be, a permanent part of you and you'd finally be allowed to make a decision with a mixture of wisdom."

"So what you're saying is that I love Mai."

In complete exasperation, my emotions glared at me. "I don't know Oliver, do you love Mai?" My immediate response was no, just like all the other times, but it stopped on the tip of my tongue. I'd been lying to myself and others for so long and it was only really hurting me and Mai.

"Yes," I finally admitted. "I love her, but I don't deserve her."

"Maybe not, but then again, maybe now that you're allowing me back into your life permanently and not just from time to time, maybe you can." With that, he leaned forward and he held out his hand. I took it and there was a flash. I came back, still in the men's restroom.

"Naru?" Mai's voice called in worry. I guess I'd been gone for a while.

"Naru?" She called again. Her voice sent a jolt of love and joy through my body and I was surprised at how good emotions felt, good but scary.

"Coming. I'm not feeling myself today," I said stepping out.

* * *

Mai

I watched Naru as he practically ran for the public restroom. I sighed and leaned forward a little before I straightened again quickly. My scare pulled and I winced in pain. The fact that Naru didn't immediately check on me meant that he was really distracted.

'I told you,' the other Naru said, 'I'm wearing him down. He's almost ready now.' Naru's emotional construct had first shown himself in the hospital. It had been while I was watching the conversation between Naru and Eiji after the latter had shown his true nature. I was becoming increasingly agitated and I could feel my emotions building up again. Obviously, they were building at a very dangerous rate, but Naru's full attention had been on Eiji, as it should have been and he couldn't help me.

'Here,' Naru's voice had said. 'Allow me.' I'd turned quickly, startled. How could he concentrate on my emotions while he was busy making sure Eiji didn't kill me?

The Naru before me smiled and shook his head. 'He can't. That's why I'm here.' He took my hand and immediately my emotions began to drain. I noticed that the fake Naru was placing them into the bond which sent them to the real Naru. I saw the bond respond and build his power exponentially. I had turned my attention back to fake Naru to see a look of such devotion and concern that my heart stopped and I didn't even notice when the real Naru flung Eiji across the room.

"Who are you?"

'I'm Naru, just not the one you're used to.' That was when he explained everything. How he was the emotional construct of Naru and how he'd been trapped by Naru's rational will for years, only to be consulted or used when it was deemed necessary. After that, he'd come to see me daily. It soon became apparent that the love I'd been picking up from Naru had been this guy. Naru's emotions loved me, but if there was one thing I knew, it was that it was Naru's will and mind I had to convince to love me. The only problem was that how can you get reason and willpower to love anyone. The truth I came to was, you can't, which was hard to handle. Hoping that I was wrong I tried to find out some information on whether the real Naru loved me or not, but the emotional construct stayed maddeningly quiet. To me, this proved more than anything else that Naru could never love me the way I wanted to be. If I couldn't captivate his reason or his will, then no matter how much more say his emotions may get, I'd never keep Naru in the long haul.

'Hey,' I said, bringing the emotional construct's attention back to me, 'have you thought about whether you can answer my question yet?' The question had been a very blatant one. I'd literally asked him yesterday if Naru loved me. A question that had him backpedaling and making up some story about needing to think over whether he could tell me or now, yet more proof.

'Sorry Mai,' he'd said. 'I can't reveal that. He has to and even if he takes me back, it could still mean that he won't follow through with how I want things to proceed.' I'd nodded and was forced to take his word that he was slowly breaking Naru down. Not that this would change anything. I turned my attention back to the retreating Naru. I saw him disappear when suddenly the Naru construct perked up at full attention.

"What?"

'It's time. Wish me luck Mai. And regardless of how he chooses to wield me, I think this is the last time we'll meet.' The construct left and I sat there, just waiting. I wasn't sure what was happening there, but after twenty minutes, I was becoming worried. Finally deciding that I needed to go see if Naru was okay, I approached the men's restroom. An older man watched me and I tried not to show my embarrassment as I called in.

"Naru?" I heard some rustling, but other than that nothing.

"Naru?"

"Coming." His voice called back, allowing relief to flood me. He walked into my line of sight and stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm not feeling myself today."

"Yeah, I can tell. Why don't we head back to the apartment? I'll just set up shop on the couch and promise not to move for the rest of the day and you can go home and rest." He looked at me oddly but shook his head.

"No. However, let's go back to your apartment and I'll stay to at least make you dinner." I sighed and nodded. It would seem that he was determined to keep to his guilty schedule. He was silent on our way back to the apartment, which wasn't necessarily unusual, but this silence was pregnant with tension. Not between us, the tension was nicely coiled around him. He was obviously having a difficult time with whatever his emotional construct had said or done, or probably both.

Back at the apartment, I put on a movie and worked on my scrapbook. Naru went back to working on his laptop. It started to rain about an hour after we returned and I found myself falling asleep.

"Mai," his voice called from the chair. I jerked up, realizing I'd actually dozed off for a moment. "Go to bed. I'll wake you for dinner." I didn't argue and stood, heading towards the bedroom. I was asleep before I even pulled the covers over myself, something I suspected had to do with Naru coaxing me to sleep. I don't remember if I dreamed or not, but I was suddenly awoken hours later at a blast of shock and rage from Naru. I shot out of bed and stumbled down the hallway.

"Naru!" I called panicked. What could have happened? He'd quickly covered these emotions and had them back under his control, but I could tell that he'd been shocked at their ferocity. He hadn't experienced emotions untethered in years and now he was struggling with them.

When I entered the living room he was staring down at his computer and looked back up at me. A look of guilt flashed through his eyes and he headed towards the kitchen. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Mai. I was just shocked."

"I can feel that. What's wrong?"

He stopped and I could feel through the bond that he was deciding whether or not he wanted to tell me. He pulled out some ingredients and proceeded to start dinner. "Hopefully," he finally said, "it's nothing but a misunderstanding on my part. I'll just have to make this quick and then go home to make a phone call." I realized that he was trying to deal with the situation before he decided if it was something he wanted to bother me with. I nodded and went back to the couch. I curled up in the blankets and watched the news as Naru brought out a simple dish of rice and seasoned chicken. I ate but with little enthusiasm. The medicine they had me on took away my appetite, thus I ate little unless Naru made me, which he was doing right now.

"Mai, I'm not leaving until you finish the plate." I sighed and forced down another few bits. He usually just wanted me eating to my limit, which he always knew when that was by checking the bond. So, he luckily took the plate away when I had eaten three fourths. He washed the dishes quickly and started packing up. I watched him and suddenly loneliness came welling up inside me. He may have been acting strange, but I still wanted him to stay for a little while longer.

His eyes suddenly snapped to mine and I realized he'd felt it and knew exactly what I was thinking. I bent my head to my knees and sighed. With the bond's continued growth and strengthening, I could hardly keep my thoughts and emotions to myself anymore and it was embarrassing.

"Mai," his voice said, cutting through my embarrassment. I peered up to see him standing before me.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to." I could hardly deny my desire since he'd felt it, but whatever this thing was, it had him tied up in knots.

"No, go ahead. I'll just go to bed early tonight." He watched me for a second before nodding, respecting my wishes. He left shortly after, borrowing my umbrella, promising to return in the next day. I readied for bed and settled in, sighing. I just hoped that whatever had him so concerned wouldn't wake me up during the night.


	12. Chapter 11: Expectations

Hi Everyone,

It's been a while, but I had some time this week, so I thought I'd get this out to you. The story is starting to come to a close. I'd say the climax is going to hit in the next two to three chapters.

As always enjoy!

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Expectations

Naru

I almost threw the phone across the room but stopped myself just in time. Unfortunately, this meant that my decorative bowl that sat on my coffee table exploded. I hadn't been prepared for the strength of my released emotions and now I was paying the price. How did people learn to deal with such things without locking them away forever? It was too late now though. I had to deal with them and allowing them to surface meant that I was now fully aware of all my failures when it came to emotionally handling other people. This, of course, led to guilt and a desire to do better, which was why I didn't hang the phone up on my father or throw it across the room.

I sighed heavily into the phone and cleared my throat. "Do you mind saying that again?"

"Oliver, really. Did you not see this coming?" I took a deep breath and held it for a moment. In reality, I should have, but here in Japan I was too far removed from England and the Institute. To be honest, the last time I'd truly thought about my other life happened about two months ago when I wondered how I was going to report such a failed research project when I was the reason it was failing.

"I just hadn't realized that you were sharing my paper with the rest of the board, so unpolished and in its infancy." There was a brief pause on the other side and then my father actually laughed.

"Are you telling me that what you've been sending me has been your first drafts?"

"Yes. Why? I always do." There was more laughter on the other end and I felt my anger flare again.

"I'm sorry son, but your first rough drafts are always so cold and calculated. Then it's usually my job, or your mother's, to make it less clinical."

"A fact I'm well aware of. This is why I always thank you in the acknowledgments."

"Yes, but son, this manuscript is completely different."

"How do you mean?"

"Son, this one actually has life and energy. I've actually enjoyed reading this one and it's already so polished that I assumed that Lin, Madoka or Mai must be editing it for you to send to me. Of course, having that assumption led me to feel free to share your progress with the board."

I was shocked to hear this and promised myself that I'd have to go over all the chapters I'd written so far and reread them. I hadn't actually done anything differently, I just wrote. Still, this didn't make what the board was demanding okay.

"I suppose I see your point father, but for the board to demand an audience with her and then demand that I allow her to become a student there is crossing the line."

"How so?"

"Well for one, I'm already studying her here and she's being trained. Also, as you've read, she is the center of my research. They are essentially stealing my research and because of that, they have the added benefit that I will not finish my new book on time. This will, in turn, cause me to not uphold my end of the bargain and once again be their slave."

"I'll tackle all your concerns one at a time. First, with the concern for Mai and her training, it is true, but she'd be formally trained here and earn another degree when she's finished."

"Yes, but Japan is her home. You're asking me to bring her to England for two years and hope she does well enough to earn her masters. Not that she isn't intelligent enough for that, but she's just now picking herself up. How can I ask her to leave all that behind?"

"Simple. You'd bring her here, but tell her that when she finishes the program that she'll be made a partner at your firm there in Japan." My world suddenly stopped and I answered slowly. "The board has agreed that I could stay here in Japan?"

"Yes. Son, as I said, this book is a goldmine. It is well understood that you'd come with Mai to set her up and give the other professors her records. Then you'd have an ending to your book and you'd have won your freedom. You go back to Japan to run the field office and Mai would stay to earn her degree." I was silent for a while, trying to decipher all the different emotions and counter reasoning's running through my head. I was silent for far too long because my father's voice came back over the phone, tentatively as if afraid to make me angry. "Wasn't it you who demanded the field office? I'd thought you'd be happy. I can tell that you love it there and so I'd assume that there you will stay, or have I missed something?" Based on his tone by the end, I could tell that he was trying to make me come to a conclusion, but I was done playing his games.

"If you have something to say, then say it."

He sighed and I heard him shift. "Oliver, I'm wondering if your anger in all this is truly because your research is stopping early as you claimed, or if it's simply because you love the girl." I jumped to react like I always had.

"No, of course, I…"

"Oliver really, I'd thought you'd matured past this. I've read your original manuscript. For those reading carefully enough, it screams of your general affection and towards this last part, downright love for her. I want you to take thirty seconds and think about the situation rationally. Why are you so truly upset that Mai would come here to learn and train her powers, earn a degree and become a licensed investigator while you stayed in Japan, a place you love?"

This thirty-second thing was a common exercise in my house growing up, one that helped me to reel in my out-of-control emotions in the first place. I took a deep breath and thought. In truth, it took me five seconds rather than thirty. I'd miss Mai. I'd always thought that the homesickness I'd felt during those eight years in England was my missing Japan. Now I could admit that it was my missing Mai. I finally had her back and I was finally coming to terms with it and now I was being asked to give her up again. I'd already come to terms that she was my best friend a while ago and now thanks to my released emotions I was beginning to truly learn to love her. I probably already did.

"Time's up." My father's voice cut in. "I'll take a stab at it and then you let me know how I did. You love Mai and the thought of her being across the world from you is frustrating." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Something like that. What do I do?"

"Give Mai the choice. In fact, bring her here and let her see the place. Then, give her the option. She loves you too, which you come right out and say in your book, so don't ask how I know, but she should be allowed to make her own decisions and strive for her own future." All that was said after that was small talk. When I hung up the phone, I ran to my laptop and opened my manuscript to read it for the first time with more than just a scholarly attitude.

I took a break around chapter five and went online. I had been ruminating on my father's advice while I read and decided that he was right. I needed to let Mai make this decision. I found the cheapest airfare I could and went ahead and paid for tickets for the following week. Once finished, I spent the rest of the night pouring over my manuscript. My father was right, it was captivating, thrilling and the love Mai had for me was just right to grab the audience, but what was really screaming back at me was the quiet, obvious love I had for Mai hidden between each line.

Mai

I sat on the plane, trying not to be nervous. We had been flying for some time now and the more we were in the air, the more nervous I became. Naru had picked up on it of course and had done what he could to relieve the stress. First, he gave me a sedative, which allowed me to sleep for five hours. We landed shortly after that for our layover and then back onto another plane. This was to be the longest part of the trip. Naru gave me another sedative which allowed me to sleep again and I slept for four hours this time. After I'd woken up and had a meal, he ordered a movie for me, but it was in English. I could determine the gist of the story, but my English was too poor to truly enjoy it. That only took up another two hours. We had one more hour to go and my anxiety was going through the roof. Especially since I could feel and read everyone else's anxieties as well. I was trying to block them out, but the more I tried, the more I failed.

Suddenly, a thought and then a detailed description of how to build the right kind of block filled my mind. I looked over at Naru, who was looking up from his book. He sent me a smirk, before looking back down. Taking a deep breath, I concentrated on the instructions and threw one up as fast as I could. To my surprise, it held pretty steadily and I sighed in relief. Now, it was silent and I was forced to watch Naru read a book. But, even with the voices gone, my anxiety grew. Finally, he sighed heavily and put his book down. He stared at me and I hid my face. With the bond still growing daily, it was becoming harder and harder to block our thoughts and emotions from each other and we had to try our hardest to completely ignore the other. Naru was, of course, better than I was, but even he had his limits.

"Alright Mai, what has you so worried. By now, it is hardly the flying itself. This plane should have proven its worthiness a few hours ago. You have also now successfully blocked the other passengers from spreading their own anxieties, so tell me."

"Yes, you're right. I'm just nervous Naru, I mean, how can I not be? I'm flying to London to join your father's institute and get a master's degree and focus solely on training. It's a dream I never even knew was possible, yet I'm already missing everyone, especially since we're going to miss the birth of Ayako and Monk's daughter and to top it all off, my English is far worse than I'd imagined." I glanced at Naru once I had finished my speech and saw him staring at me, his eyebrows raised. He stowed his book and faced me completely. We were in first class and basically alone thanks to all the extra space.

"Okay," he said switching to English. "I'll admit that I had not thought about your need to brush up on English. Why don't we practice for the next hour until we land?" I had been able to pick out about 50% of his words, but I understood him completely because of the connection. I told him as much.

"Hmm, alright." He closed his eyes and I was wondering what he was doing when suddenly he was just gone. Not physically, but his side of the bond no longer existed. I panicked immediately. It was like someone had cut out my heart and caused me to become deaf and mute all at once.

"Easy Mai," he said, grabbing me by the shoulders and hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry," he said switching back to Japanese. "I should have told you what I was planning first." He suddenly tightened his hold and took a deep breath. I could tell that the sudden disconnect was just as uncomfortable for him as it was for me.

"Alright, I won't be able to do this for long. It is an experimental blocking method invented about a decade ago. I haven't had a need to try it yet. Now, before I run out of my ability to do this, let's move forward."

I nodded and tried to calm myself. Naru was still alive and breathing. It was simply horrible to realize however that this is what it would have felt like if he'd actually died. I looked up at Naru in horror, realizing that this was what it must have felt like to him when he lost Gene. No wonder he knew immediately, how could he have not? Naru glanced at me and nodded, seeing the pity and question in my eyes since he couldn't read it through the bond.

"Yes, but please don't pity me, Mai. Pity never helped anyone." I nodded, disagreeing, but understanding his wishes. He then started speaking and I tried listening. It was tedious, but by the end, he'd determined that what words I did understand were understood correctly and what words I could say were pronounced tolerably.

"Well Mai," he said settling in for the landing. "While I'm here I'll continue to tutor you and once I've left I'll make sure my mother and father continue the lessons." I nodded but felt a pang at the reminder that he wasn't staying. Suddenly he let go of the barrier and I felt a rush of relief. Naru was there again and I felt as if I could breathe.

We left the plane much more slowly than I would have thought we should. At first, I thought Naru was being polite, but then I realized that he was purposely going slowly. "Naru," I sighed when I felt through the bond his annoyance at seeing his parents again. "We must go. We are literally the last people in first class. Maybe the last people on the plane."

Naru sighed as he followed me off and I headed straight for the exit. Once inside the actual airport, however, I stopped. There were the normal hustle and bustle of an airport, but everything was in English or some other language. I did see a few signs in Japanese, but not many. I was also people watching as I'd never been around this many westerners before. Some spoke English, but many were speaking other languages. I was fascinated.

"Mai," Naru said with some amusement, "I'm glad you're enjoying the local flavor, but we need to go." I nodded and followed him, presumably to customs and the baggage claim. I was glad to see that all of the signs came with pictures because I inevitably got lost. There were so many people and Naru hadn't modified his stride for my shorter legs and I'll admit I was distracted by my desire to people watch. So, once I realized how lost I was, I went to the bathroom to calm down and then followed the pictures. I found customs easily enough as all international flights led out to it. I had a difficult time getting through, mostly because I had to ask the agent to repeat his questions and then I spoke very slowly. I had hoped that Naru would have waited for me after customs, but he wasn't there either. Deciding that he must have moved on, I did as well. I found baggage claim easily enough, but I hadn't prepared myself for just how many carousels there'd be.

"Oh," I said. "Um…" I looked down at my ticket and found the English numbers and flight name. I was looking for British Airways Flight 3452. I looked up and saw that I wasn't even in the right section. There wasn't one British Airline flight here. I huffed and then started walking in one direction, hoping that it was that way.

"Nope," Naru's voice said in my head. I jerked and looked around, but he wasn't actually there.

"Naru," I said back, "can you see me? Where are you?"

"Sitting at our carousel with our bags. I've been monitoring your progress and have some comments."

"I'm sure you do," I muttered sarcastically.

"I heard that."

"Of course you did. Look, just let me get there and then you can yell at me all you'd like."

"I wasn't going to yell," he defended. "Just criticize your lack of problem-solving skills."

"Hey, I got down here didn't I?" I asked, now linking into his presence and following it. I had gotten quite far from him and I was shocked to realize this. The reason for my shock being, that in the past, when we were separated by large distances, I could feel it. The bond was too stretched. Now though, it would seem that we were connected with a permanent line.

"Yes," he said with some concern. "So it would seem."

"You don't sound happy," I commented. He'd come to terms that he loved me, or at least a part of him did, but he still seemed to fight it with all he was worth. Whatever his issue, I was the source of it.

"No," he said through the bond, "you're not the source Mai. None of this is your fault." It was the first time he'd spoken openly about the situation and I sighed heavily. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I spotted him before I could reply and I ran over. "None of this," I said clutching at my bag, "is your fault either."

He looked at me and then looked at a couple standing by the doors. His parents I gathered from my memory and his. "No," he said leading me over, "perhaps not, but I still feel like I could have done something to prevent this."

"Why is loving me such a horrible thing?" He literally stopped dead, before turning to me in shock.

"Is that what you think?" I was so startled that I looked back up at him. For the first time in a long time, he didn't remove his eyes from mine. I was about to answer when suddenly his mother was enveloping him and his father was extending his hand for a shake.

They greeted him enthusiastically in English and so I was able to follow most of it. He actually smiled and I was blown away by how handsome it made his face. His eyes darted towards me and I blushed, bending my head. He smirked and turned to me fully.

"Mother, Father, this is Miss Mia Taniyama."

"Oh, how wonderful it is to finally see you again my dear!" Mrs. Davis said as she threw her arms around me in a bear hug. Mr. Davis was more reserved as he shook my hand and then led us out to the car. The three of them started speaking about something, but I was sightseeing and hardly paid attention. Especially since I could only understand some of it anyway.

We drove out of the city, something that disappointed me since I barely got to see any of it. I wanted to see the famous London sights.

"Don't worry Mai," Naru's voice said, breaking into my thoughts, "we'll see more of the city later." I nodded and went back to watching the landscape around me. The city soon made way to the country and it too was something to behold. Though the city and country are the same basically everywhere, this country was different from my country. There was little forest or trees, just rolling hills and a lot of livestock. I had seen sheep and cattle before, but not this many and there seemed to be a lot of variety here.

"Mai," Naru's mother called, pulling me out of my observations.

"Yes," I said tentatively. I looked to Naru and he nodded, letting me know that I had said it well enough.

"Are you an early bird or a night owl?" I was confused by the statement. I wasn't any kind of bird, but Naru gently sent me the understanding through the bond.

"Oh, I sleep in," I said. This seemed to be a mistake because they all started laughing. I felt from Naru that I had made sense, but that this was just not the way to say it, at least not normally. I blushed and looked back out the window, now wondering why she asked the questions to begin with.

"She wants to know what side of the house you'd prefer your room," Naru explained in Japanese.

"Side of the house?"

"Yes, my house is very large and we have many guest rooms. Since you like to sleep in, we will be putting you on the west side."

"Oh, I see." I turned to his mother and smiled. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome dear." The conversation went back to something I knew little of and so I watched as we approached a very big house indeed. It was very large, not as big as the bloody labyrinth mission, but just as grand. I stepped out of the car with everyone else and we made our way inside. I started to grab for my bags, but a servant quickly pushed me away and ran inside the house since it had begun to drizzle.

"Follow the servant Mai," Naru said once we were inside the house and Naru's mother was speaking to the servant, presumably about me and where my room was.

"Shouldn't I stay here with you?"

"No. I know that you don't wish to appear rude, but we are all about to go our separate ways and prepare for dinner. I'll come to pick you up when it's done and bring you to the proper room."

He began to turn away as I looked down at myself. I was in jeans and a blouse but nothing that would be appropriate for a formal dinner.

"Naru, should I…"

"Yes, change, but nothing like you're thinking." He smirked at my imagination of me wearing my formal gown I'd brought just in case. "Either that blue dress or that blouse and your black skirt."

"How do you know what I've packed?"

"You're currently running through your entire wardrobe as we speak. How can I not?" He turned away and I turned to follow the servant who was waiting for me. As I headed up the stairs while Naru stopped to speak to his father for a moment, I gleaned from him a surprisingly unfiltered and unguarded thought. He hoped I'd wear the blue dress. He thought I was very pretty in it. I smiled as I looked at him. He didn't even know that I'd heard that. Well, I decided that I would give him his wish since I was always taught to be a gracious guest.


	13. Chapter 12: Unease

Hello Everyone,

I know, I just wrote but I had inspiration. I know how I'm going to end now, so hopefully, everything will be coming together.

As always, enjoy!

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Ch. 12 – Unease

Mai

"Well," Professor Berkley said, turning back towards me, "that ends our tour. How do you like the school so far?" I nodded. He'd spoken slowly and he knew some Japanese, so he had supplemented the tour as best he could. I actually liked the institute very much and I was beginning to grow excited over the idea of coming here.

"Good, well we'll stop by the admissions office and get you set up with some paperwork. You can fill it out within the next few days and hopefully, you will be ready to go by the next semester." I nodded. Their program for me was two years of three semesters. A fall, spring, and summer semester were required. It was April, so I'd have to start in June, but that was fine. From what I gathered, the summer term was meant for training anyway.

"After the paperwork, can I go to Professor Oliver Davis?" It was weird calling him that, but the few times I'd accidentally called him Naru, the others had given me strange looks.

"Huh, well, he is giving a guest lecture at the moment in White Hall. If we go in quietly, perhaps you can." I nodded and checked the bond. Naru was giving a lecture and he seemed so into it, he barely noticed my probing. He just sent a basic acknowledgment through the bond and then went back to speaking. For some reason though, he seemed irritated.

The paperwork I needed to fill out was more of a folder and I sighed when I realized that it was all in English. Naru and his parents were going to have to help me with this too. Although, my English was improving daily, so much so, that I didn't feel so self-conscious about speaking it anymore. Especially since Naru and I had discovered a way for him to directly implant words and their meanings into my head. We learned I had a limit rather quickly as I had a horrible headache the following day. I put the folder into my bag and then walked to White Hall. I had a vague understanding of where it was, but I mostly just followed the bond.

I stopped just short of the propped door and peeked through the slight opening. The hall was packed and I thought that I'd have to sit outside on a bench when I spotted a seat behind a very inconvenient pillar. It wasn't ideal, but I just wanted to be in the room and away from everyone who was trying to get me to go to this place. I just needed a break and Naru offered that.

I waited until a student was asking a question, then I slipped in and into the seat. I thought no one had seen me, although just as I was sitting, I felt Naru realize I was there and he sent me a warning. 'Get out,' was the obvious meaning and it made me freeze. What had I done? Why was he mad at me? He quickly sent me the understanding that he'd explain later, but it was just best that I left now. I got the hint and stood to leave.

Just as I had made it to the door, someone from behind me grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. "Professor Davis," a young male voice called out. "Is this her?" I had jumped out of his grasp when he'd grabbed me and turned to the room as he spoke. Every eye was on me now and any hope I'd have of leaving was gone.

"Yes, that's her." Naru finally answered. I could tell that he answered reluctantly and I bent my head. I hadn't known that he wanted me away from this place for my own protection. He sent a soothing reassurance down the bond. He wasn't mad at me, not in the least, but he was furious at someone, and it had to do the situation as a whole.

Suddenly a whirlwind of questions and voices surrounded me. I shrunk away and tried to block out all their emotions and excitement. However, since everyone in the room was pretty much gifted like Naru and me, they were able to penetrate my feeble block before I could do anything.

"That is enough!" Naru's voice filled the room and everyone stopped and stared. I did as well and a wave of visible anger was radiating off of him. "If you want to ask questions, you may, but not like this. You are all college or grad students, act like it." They all took their seats again and Naru motioned for me to come to him at the front of the room. I put my head high and walked forward. When I reached the podium, Naru motioned to the seat next to him and then he turned back to the audience.

"Miss Taniyama's English is not as of yet, the best. So you will address the question to us and I'll translate if I must. Now, if you have a question, please raise your hand." I thought pretty much everyone's hands shot up and I started when I realized Naru was letting me do the choosing. I choose a small, pretty student from the front row. She spoke fast, so I gleaned the information from Naru.

"Is it true that you first gained your powers when you were fifteen?"

"Um, yes, well no." I tried in English.

'Just take your time Mai,' Naru said through the bond. 'Say it in Japanese and I'll translate it for you.'

I nodded and spoke, allowing Naru to do what he said. "I don't know when I gained my powers. I must have been born with them, at least on some level, but it wasn't until I was fifteen that I was aware of them."

For the next hour, many such questions came in. Some were for Naru, but most were for me. I cringed at some, as they were very awkward or personal. Naru usually deflected these, he even threw one student out who asked me if I really was a virgin and then offered to change that, if I wanted. I was growing increasingly confused and worried as to how these people knew so much, but all I got from Naru was that he'd explain later.

"Alright, we have time for one more question." Naru sighed, he wanted to be out of here as badly as I did. "You, in the red sweater."

"Yes, Professor Davis, this is for you. Is it true that this woman has become your anchor and that now you can perform your more powerful moves?"

"Yes, that is true. She is my anchor when it comes to my powers. She takes in the excess and refines it, giving it back to me to use. At the same time, I am her emotional anchor. Since Mai's powers are dictated and often determined by her emotions, she needs someone to do the same for her. Thus it is a symbiotic relationship." Everyone nodded, understanding the theory, but I noticed a few students smirking. It would seem, from their gleaned thoughts that they assumed that our relationship was very _mutual_ and _beneficial_. I turned red at their thoughts and Naru narrowed in on them with a glare as he read them through me.

"Dismissed," he said forcefully and turned back to the podium to gather his briefcase and his papers. He was furious. He'd held it in during the lecture, but now he was ready to kill something. I'd never seen him like this.

"Naru?" He jerked up and looked at me before turning and marching out. I followed, having little other choice and soon found myself in the office of a Professor Kinder.

"Ahh, Davis," the older, withered gentleman said, "I had wondered if you'd finished yet."

Naru slammed his briefcase down and stepped into the man's face. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will start a motion to have you removed."

Looking surprised, but feeling smug, the man sat. "Why Oliver, whatever could you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean! You had all of your classes read my unpublished manuscript, a complete violation of my contract and my wishes! You then decided to not tell me. So, I walked in expecting to be a guest lecture about anchors and relational bonds and instead I'm bombarded with question after question about my book."

Professor Kinder had sat during this accusation and a smirk stood briefly on his face before he grew more serious again. "But my dear fellow, your newest book is all about bonds, anchors, and relationships and how they can affect people with such gifting as yourself. Thus, why would I not assign such material to my students?"

"Because George, it placed me and a prospective student," here he pointed to me and I sent a small smile to the professor who nodded, "into a very difficult situation. You know that this book is a specific case study. True, I am using it as a base for my theory that I will be publishing within the next two years once I'm done some of my other research, but there was some very personal information in there and I had yet to clear everything with Mai."

Here Professor Kinder rose his eyebrows in shock, but he wasn't. In fact, he was gleeful. I glared, but he didn't notice. His attention was on Naru. "You shared your manuscript with the institute before you got clearance from the main subject?"

"Don't make me sound like the bad guy. It was unfinished and I had no idea that my father was forwarding it to the board. It was a misunderstanding on his part but I never assumed that a professor would be disgraceful enough to share the unpublished work of a colleague without clearing it with him first."

Professor Kinder stood and walked to his window, sounding grave. However, I could read him like a book. For someone who claimed to be an expert, he couldn't shield himself at all. He was trying to hide his smile. "Oliver, let me be frank. This institute owns the right to your book. It is true that perhaps I was a little premature to let it be read by my students. However, since I am the chair of the board and since the institute owns the rights, I am technically allowed to do with it as I will."

"You may own the rights, but you do not own the work. As the author, I have that authority. As such, as of this second, you will not share any more of the manuscript with anyone else, student or someone not of this institute. Am I understood?"

Professor Kinder turned and nodded. "Perfectly Dr. Davis." Naru nodded and motioned for me to leave before him. I turned and walked out the door, angry and embarrassed in my own right. So much so, that I missed the last thing that Professor Kinder said to Naru. His emotions suddenly flared and he slammed the door behind him and hurried me down the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you once we've reached my office. Just get there first and wait for me. I need to find my father." I nodded and made my way to his office. I knew where this was as I'd been there for the last three days before they could set up a tour for me. I entered the office only to find a bouquet of flowers sitting on the desk. Confused, I approached them and saw that they were for me, as the first thing Naru had taught me was to spell my name.

 _To Mai,_

 _You're beautiful and I'd love to get to know you better. I'm glad to hear that you'll be joining our institute soon._

\- _Your Secret Admirer_

It took me a while, and my phone translate app to understand the whole thing. It left me even more confused and apprehensive. I didn't want a secret admirer, especially because I was in love with Naru, but also because I wasn't really going to have time for that once classes started. I sat back sighing. Well, I had expected England to be full of new challenges. I just didn't expect this to be one of them.

* * *

Naru

I paced my father's office while I explained the entire situation. I was furious and I was finding it more and more difficult to keep it controlled. I was worried that if I let myself stay this angry for much longer, I might actually destroy the office. My father sat there silently, obviously disturbed. He looked up at me when I'd finished and he nodded, sighing.

"Yes, it would appear we have a problem. Unfortunately, Oliver, we should have seen this coming a while ago."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, my father walked around his desk and sat on the front. "George Kinder has been trying to find a way to control this institute, its board, and you for at least a year now. Unfortunately, he has some very strong backing among Roland and Phillips and the others he's intimidated into doing what he wills."

I nodded, suspecting as much, but I hadn't realized just how bad it had gotten. "But why? What could he possibly gain? It's not like we have too much power outside of these walls."

My father sighed again and nodded, but a dark look grew there. "He has some friends that sit on Parliament and for a while now they have been trying to get him to start research and programs that I as president cannot condone."

"Such as?"

"They want to find a way to awaken anyone's innate abilities, as small as they may be so that they can use this to make a better, more dangerous soldier." I blinked in shock, trying to digest this. It was a rather ingenious plan at its core. Everyone, for the most part, had some supernatural abilities. Most never experienced theirs as it would lie dormant unless needed for a life-saving situation and even then it is often confused with a gut feeling or instinct. So, if the army could find a way to trigger anybody's and find those who had more than most and then train these abilities along with their physical training, the effects could be mind-blowing. It was also completely unethical in so many ways. These types of powers often came at too heavy a cost to their users, which was why most never unlocked theirs naturally. The body deemed them too dangerous to use unless absolutely necessary.

"So, he is trying to gain more power so he can do as he pleases."

"Yes. Since this institute was created by my father, only I can be president or the person I appoint, as per our bylaws. Obviously, I plan on giving the school over to you."

"No, you'd plan to give it to Gene. I love my travels and research a bit too much."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, but seeing as that is no longer an option, I am convinced you will do just as well."

I nodded as I smirked. "Well, you'd better live until I'm sixty. By then I should be tame enough to take a desk job." My father laughed and I allowed myself to chuckle a little.

"But really Oliver," my father said, going back to the topic at hand, "we are in a precarious situation at the moment. If Kinder gets the rest of the board on his side, there is little I could do even as president. He wants you on a very tight leash and so I fear he either means to have you fail at your deadline or use Mai against you."

That caused me to hear his voice in my head repeat the last thing he'd said as I left his office. "That subject of yours is a pretty little thing. Keep her near." I shook my head and just looked at my father.

"What do you suggest then?"

"Well first, finish your book. Second, find a way to keep Mai from his grasp. I'm afraid that Professor Kinder may go to extremes to get what he wants."

"The only thing I can think of is to get Mai back to Japan."

"No, as long as she is connected to the institute in any way, she is vulnerable. I think the best you can do is publish that book, making her a public figure. He could hardly endanger her when the world is watching."

I left shortly after that with plenty to think about. My father was right. Mai needed to stay here, but how was I to go back to Japan while she stayed. I had prepared myself for this when Mai wasn't in any real danger. Now she had a vindictive professor after her who was obviously not afraid to use her.

Shaking my head, I stepped into my office to see Mai looking confused at a bouquet of flowers. She held the card that came with it and I didn't have to read it to know what it said. I just had to read the bond to get the basic information. Seriously? I mean, Mai was definitely attractive enough to warrant such attention, but she'd only been on the campus a few times and today's events had made me cautious.

"Throw the note out Mai. We'll keep the flowers though." She nodded and added some water to a vase that had been sitting on my shelf. I watched her put the flowers in and then she sat, looking at me waiting for an explanation.

"I guess I should leave this up to you."

"Leave what up to me?"

"Whether or not you're staying here or going back with me. I won't lie, Mai, you're in danger here of becoming a pawn."

"I know. I could read his intentions. He thinks you in-love with me and will try to use me to get what he wants."

"Which is?"

"Control over you and the university and thus its funds. It's stupid though, you're so determined to not love me. He should see it. They all should." I flinched and nodded. Of course, I had been trying to hide my growing feelings for her and she hadn't read the book yet, so she had to take my word for it.

Mai sighed and turned to me, frustration written on her face. Oh, right, she could read my thoughts. "I know how you feel Naru, just like you know how I feel. However, you've chosen to not act on any of those feelings outside of when it's convenient for you." She stopped and snorted before continuing. "I won't get started on how unfair that really is. Neither one of us can begin to love or even form a bond with another. So I think you should just get over it, but I also understand that neither one of us ever really had a choice in the matter. So maybe you're just trying to exert your independence and right of choice." She sat and I just stared. I'd done a poor job of hiding my thoughts and reading hers lately. She'd seen past all of it and now I realized she was ultimately giving me the choice.

She smiled up at me and nodded. "That about covers it. No matter how difficult you may be Naru, I love you. I always will, but I'm not going to force you into anything. So, if you ever decide to give us a shot then you know where to find me." She stood and headed for the door. "I'm staying by the way. I know that I'll be safer from the mind games in Japan, but here I'll get training and experience that won't take away from anyone's work. You have enough of that, with finishing your book. If you find holes in your research, just give me a call. Is that acceptable?"

I nodded and watched her walk out. I was struck with just how mature that had been and how smartly played. I smiled and shook my head. I was leaving back for Japan in two days and I realized how much I was really going to miss her for these two years.


	14. Chapter 13: Acceptance

Hello Everyone!

I know, 3 days in a row! I was snowed in today, so it worked out. I had thought about putting this up next weekend, but I decided that if I put it out now, I could work on another chapter for next weekend. Hopefully, nothing will come up.

As always, enjoy!

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

Chapter 13 – Acceptance

Naru

"And where in the world is my tea!" I yelled from my office. While I'd been gone, Lin and Madoka had hired a new assistant. I hated him from the moment I stepped into the office. I'd hated him for sitting where she used to sit and I hated him for trying to take the place of Mai.

"Coming, sir!" The assistant, I hadn't even bothered to learn his name, came running in and delivered his current attempt at tea. He left with a bow before I could yell at him some more and I sighed. I stood and looked out the window at the bustling city below but I wasn't really seeing it. I'd been back for two months and so far there hadn't been an hour I hadn't thought of Mai. I checked on her regularly, but at such a distance, it was difficult for me to really gain anything of value. All I could tell was that she was fine. Happy even, which was the part that had me on edge. Mai was happy but she was _always_ happy. Every single time I checked up on her I felt her gushing happiness but never any other emotion, even in her sleep. Something was wrong. She was hiding her true emotions and experiences from me.

I turned back to my computer and reread what should have been the ending of my book. My deadline was quickly approaching, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't write anything that sounded like an ending. I'd even had Lin and Madoka read it and they said that it sounded aloof and wooden compared to the rest of the book. Still, I had to push myself to finish and my father had been sent a final copy two days ago. I was hoping to hear from him soon.

As if on cue, Lin walked in with the phone. "Your father," he said.

I nodded and took the phone. "Hello."

"What happened?" I rolled my eyes at his lack of greeting, but I suppose he was so shocked at my complete disgrace that I could hardly blame him.

"I hit a wall."

"That I can tell. So?"

"So what?" However, I knew where this was going.

"So what are you going to do about it? I mean your deadline is in another month. You have to do something."

The problem was that I knew exactly what I needed to do, but even now when I was the most miserable I'd ever been I couldn't bring myself to admit defeat. Mia wasn't the only stubborn one.

"I'm trying to decide a course of action."

A heavy sigh was heard on the other end and I hid a cringe. Everyone knew what I needed to do. Everyone knew how this was supposed to end. "Fine Oliver. Just figure it out. You were always one to fight your fate tooth and nail. All I can say is that if this is what you give to the college and the publisher then you can believe that you'll be under months of revision just for this chapter and I'm sure the board will decide that this somehow breaks your deal."

"I know, I know." I pinched my nose and sighed. "Look, I can't really think straight at the moment." I was shocked at how candid I was being and from the shocked silence on the other end, so was my father.

"Could you just put Mai on and maybe speaking with her would help." There was a long pause, one I thought meant that he'd gone to fetch her. It was after hours now in England and Mai should be home with my parents.

"Oliver," my father's voice said slowly, "Mai isn't here."

"Oh, is one of her classes a night class?" I thought back to what I knew of her schedule and I had no recollection of a night class. Her classes should have started three weeks ago, with the start of June. That had given her over a month to change courses if she'd like.

"Oliver, she hasn't been here in weeks. She told us that she'd let you know of the new arrangement." I suddenly sat up and Lin who'd been lounging on my couch mirrored me.

"What new arrangement?"

"Well, a few days after you left, the board decided that she'd be best suited in a dorm with other students like herself. She didn't seem to want to change, but she went to a lecture on campus right before finals and apparently met some friends. They offered to let her stay in their room for the summer so that they wouldn't have to move their stuff and she seemed pleased with the idea. She came back to visit every weekend so we could continue to work on her English, but after her first week of class, she always seemed a little haunted and stopped coming. She said she had too much to do and needed her weekends to study. I tried to persuade her to return for the summer since she changed so drastically, but she refused. She said that she'd spoken to you and you had insisted that she stay there in order to better assimilate. I honestly thought that this was odd, but since I didn't hear from you about any concerns, I had to assume it was true."

"I never had such a conversation. I haven't even spoken to her over the phone since June started." I allowed anger to cloud my voice and a picture snapped off the wall. I quickly tried to rein it in and steadied myself. What in the world was going on? "I've tried checking on her through the bond, but she always seemed happy. Though, I've begun to suspect that it is a form of shield. Have you seen or spoken to her recently?"

There was a long paused and then a cleared throat. "Well, whatever her reason, the few times I saw her this week she looked a wreck and near about to pass out." I slammed the phone down as every paper and book in the room exploded. Lin didn't move until the papers were done scattering. He took one look at me and stood. Madoka came running to the door and peered in.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out now. I'm taking the first available flight to Heathrow and then I'm tracking down Mai."

"What'd she do now?"

"She's purposely been blocking me and feeding me false information, along with my parents. Apparently, she's also making herself sick, whatever she's doing. So I'm going back and making her return. It was a mistake taking her there."

"What if she doesn't want to return?"

"She won't have a choice."

"You can't control her Naru," Madoka said, following me with my pre-packed emergency bag.

"No, but I can persuade."

"Yeah," Monk called from the seating area. He and Ayako were lounging there doing some paperwork. Ayako held their infant daughter on her lap, cooing at the baby. Now, she looked up at me and scoffed. "And tell me Naru, how do you plan on persuading her? She's been through enough rounds with you to deflect any crap arguments you could throw at her."

I stopped and something inside me snapped. Crap arguments? Well, if she could deflect those, then she'd just have to hear the truth. I loved her and that was that. I turned my gaze back to all of them. Madoka and Lin took a step back, while Monk placed a protected arm around Ayako. My eyes must have gone purple again. They'd only ever done it twice before, but I've heard the experience was terrifying.

"Then I'll tell her the truth since I can finally admit it to myself." I stormed out of the building and waved for a taxi. It was odd though, I could have sworn that I felt a wave of unbridled relief coming from the office and Madoka saying, "Finally."

* * *

Mai

I sat hard and panted. This was all too much. I was going to pass out, I could feel it. He'd pushed me too hard and the worst part was he didn't care. For someone whose last name had the word kind it in, he was one of the meanest people I knew. I could read his annoyance, but surprisingly he sighed and motioned for me to stand.

"We're done for today Mai. Head off and rest up, we'll try again tomorrow." I stood on shaky feet and did nothing to hide my tears of relief. I wobbled out and headed for my dorm. I needed a hot shower, something to eat, and a good cry. I quickly checked the bond to make sure that my false emotions were still intact. I knew Naru was checking hourly and he couldn't know about this. That was what Kinder wanted. I'd been prepared for mind games and manipulation, but this was beyond any of it.

The problem was that I'd underestimated Kinder and never bothered to find out what his powers were before I agreed to take his advanced training class. Of course, he'd been patient and set his trap long before the class even began. It had started about a week after Naru left. I had been invited to another professor's last lecture so that I could see what to expect come September. I'd gone, eager to learn and eager to do something other than lounge about. I'd instantly been befriended by a group of girls and one guy. At the end of the class, the girls had invited me back to their place for a movie and some snacks. I'd gone and was floored by their beautiful room and furniture. When I'd complimented them, they'd offered to let me stay in their room for the summer, so they wouldn't have to move out. I'd agreed to those terms and moved in after graduation. Everything was great, especially when I found out that the guy of the group, Nathan was staying for the summer too. I quickly learned that he wanted more than a friend and I was determined to let him down easy. After all, he was my only friend currently.

My two classes went well for the first two days. I mentioned my small class load to Nathan that evening and he was surprised that I wasn't taking a training course. Then he brightened up and made a suggestion. "Hey, why don't you come by Professor Kinder's advanced training class this evening? It's pretty small and you'd get a feel for it. You still have time to sign up."

"I don't know Nathan," I'd said. Naru and I had both agreed that I had to stay away from Kinder as much as possible. "I purposely kept my class load small because of my English. I thought it'd be a good idea to take it easy my first semester."

"Yeah, but since you've already trained so much before coming here, I'm sure you could handle it. Besides, just come check it out and see. If you don't like it, then don't sign up." That did sound reasonable, and so for the sake of wanting to spend more time with a friend and having nothing better to do that night, I went. I should have listened to my gut and stayed far, far away.

As soon as I walked in the door, I was snagged. That is the best way I can describe it. I had literally walked in and Professor Kinder who had been waiting for me, shot out his powers and I was hooked like a fish through the gills. I tried to throw up my shield and when that didn't work, I tried to rip out his hook. That only caused me pain and I finally stopped when I passed out from the effort.

When I came too, I was still on the floor and Professor Kinder and Nathan were standing over me. Both looked concerned, but neither offered to help me up. "Impressive Mai. You are the first person I've ensnared that knew it. You see, that is my gift. I'm an ensnarer, the ultimate form of manipulation. I hook people and bend them to my will but I have to use it carefully. If they know they're being manipulated then they can fight me. You are the only one I know who's felt it."

"If you're truly as powerful as you claim, then why aren't you in charge yet?" I stood as I said this and he nodded before pointing to a chair. I was compelled to sit and I found that it was easier to just do what he wanted than to fight it.

"Well, there is some trouble in the institute's bylaws and President Davis knows of my powers, that is how I got my job in the first place. Dr. Davis, on the other hand, doesn't know, but something about his power makes him immune. Trust me, if he'd just cooperate, then using you to get to him wouldn't be a necessary evil."

I glanced at Nathan who watched all this with mild interest. "What about him?"

"I don't need to fear him. He's my apprentice after all."

"It also helps that I like you, Mai," Nathan said as he reached forward and stroked my cheek. I pulled away and glared. He smiled back, but I saw the frustration. He'd tried to hook me as well, but it hadn't worked. He was nowhere near as powerful as Kinder.

"So what now?" I spat.

"Now, I'm going to put you through the hardest training of your life. Unfortunately, it won't benefit you, just me. I'll just torture you enough until Oliver feels it down the other end and comes rushing back. When he does, we'll come to an agreement. Now go get some sleep, your training starts tomorrow." I did as told, once again not fighting the order. His plan was to ensnare Naru through me. Well, over my dead body. He may have been like Eiji and had a very overdeveloped gifting in one area, but I was powerful in many. So, I fashioned an emotions barrier and shielded myself like Naru had shown me on the plane. He'd only see my happiness and stay far away. If I could stand this for long enough, hopefully, Professor Kinder would back off.

That had been the hope, but it had been three weeks now and I was at my breaking point. I was almost to my building when Nathan came around the corner. Couldn't this guy leave me alone? I wasn't changing my mind about him and he was wasting his time.

"Come on Mai. Just one date."

"No. Now if you'll excuse me I have some sleep to catch up on." I was at the door of my building when he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Why not?" He growled. "If Oliver Davis truly loved you or cared for you at all he'd have been here by now."

"Then you don't know him. He cares for no one."

I tried to make it sound convincing, but I must have failed because his eyes narrowed and he took a step back. "You've done something."

"No," but no matter how convincing that was delivered, he'd figured it out and I wasn't persuading him otherwise.

"Well, it makes so much sense now. I'll just be delivering this piece of information to Professor Kinder." With that, he marched off and left me to just watch him. I sighed and decided that there was nothing I could do at the moment. Kinder had forbidden me to run away, so I couldn't just disappear. I marched up the stairs as I thought. I'd have to check the bond tonight after some sleep and see what Naru was up too and if he was awake, I'd give him a call. In retrospect, it was what I should have done, to begin with. I'd been forbidden to tell anyone, but if Naru and I could establish a link then I wouldn't have to tell him. He'd know.

Sighing and deciding my course of action I opened my door and saw a steaming Naru sitting on my bed. For a moment I thought I was hallucinating but one check of the bond showed me that no, he was actually, physically here. The problem with my emotion shield was that I couldn't check the bond too often as it would alert him to a problem, so I maybe checked it once a day and that was usually just me checking the shield, not him or his whereabouts.

"Naru? What are you doing here?" I swayed and he watched with unreadable eyes before he stood and walked over. I was terrified of what he'd do, so I tried to back up only to hit the door. Without a word, he scooped me up and then placed me on the bed. He tucked me in and then went to the door.

"We'll speak when you've had time to rest." It was a simple statement, but the rage underneath it spoke volumes. For a moment, I was afraid I wouldn't sleep for fear of him, but then he sent me soothing reassurance down the bond and it pushed me into dreams.


	15. Chapter 14: Showdown

Hey Guys,

So, you'll hate me due to the major cliff hanger at the end of this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow as I've already started writing it. Anyway, can we say climax? I think so.

Enjoy!

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Showdown

Naru

I shielded myself from anyone's view and headed to my car. It was rented as an extra precaution so that no one could figure out I was here. Not even my parents were aware of my current location. I'd followed my instincts and knew that if word got out that I was back, it would cause some serious trouble. It would appear I was correct. Mai's condition was far more serious than I'd feared. When she'd come walking in I'd almost lost it. She was worse than when I'd seen her a year ago after suffering abuse and malnourishment for years.

As it was, I'd left and marched out because if I stayed any longer, I would have either blown up the bond and the room to get some answers or I would have kissed her senseless and neither was productive at the moments and it might have done more damage to her. Instead, I got into my car and called my father. He picked up on the third ring.

"Oliver, did you find anything out from Mai?"

"Not exactly. I need her schedule. She's blocking me."

"She's blocking you? Impressive since I thought your bond was nearly unblockable."

"I developed and then taught her one that would allow us to block each other from our thoughts and emotions if we wished."

"Hmm, another book or research paper I see."

"Yes, yes. Now please, can you get me her schedule? I need to know who I have to hunt down to demand some answers."

"So, she's in bad shape then?" I heard the clack of the keyboard and the click of the mouse while he checked.

"You said you saw her a few days ago! How could you not notice this condition! It's deplorable."

He was silent for a moment and then he cleared his throat. "I saw a girl who looked overworked and perhaps a little thin, though nothing too unusual for an overstressed student. However, I'm inclined to think that she is simply shielding herself from our prying eyes if you say she's so bad." I nodded and heard him reading off her schedule.

"Sorry to disappoint you Oliver, but her schedule hasn't changed from when you left." I sighed and gave a brief thanks before hanging up. I opened the trunk and pulled out a bag full of food. I then marched back up to her room and let myself in. She was asleep, but it was fitful. I understood. I hadn't been sleeping well either, ever since she'd put the emotional shield up. I'd figured out what she'd done on the way here and it was beginning to all make sense. Something horrible was going on and I was not leaving without her this time.

I quickly made some snacks and then sat on the bed to watch her. I wanted to wake her, but she needed the sleep, that much was obvious. So, instead, I opened myself up to the bond and drifted up to the emotional shield. It was beautifully constructed and meticulously maintained.

" _Very impressive Mai_ ," I whispered as I placed my palm on it. It was a piece of beauty, but since I'd developed it, I knew its one weakness and it was about to fall apart.

" _T_ _hanks for the compliment,_ " she said materializing next to me. I turned to her and saw that even here she was raged. She also wasn't very clear, which meant that she was exhausted in body, mind, and soul.

" _Mai, what have they done to you?_ " Tears sprang to her eyes and she ran forward, giving me a hug and crying into my chest. I still wasn't all that comfortable with physical touch, but with Mai, it seemed natural. I held her as she wept. She cried for what seemed like ages, but I didn't mind. It was the first real contact I'd had with her for three months and I was reveling in it. Finally, she calmed down and she sighed, pulling back a little.

" _I_ _missed you Naru,_ " she whispered and pulled me closer.

I still wasn't good with expressing emotions and I stayed silent, trying to figure out what to say. I ran my hand through her hair, in a calming motion as I thought. Finally, I decided that since my words seemed determined to fail, that I'd just act. I pressed my hand to the shield again and sighed, ready to blow it to kingdom come.

" _You could have had me all this time if you'd allowed us to truly communicate._ " She looked up and saw my hand. She quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled it down.

 _"No, stop. This is for your protection._ " My brows furrowed and I glared at her.

 _"My protection? Mai, look at you. I should be the one protecting you!"_

 _"You don't understand! And if you were really concerned for me rather than trying to keep me at arm's length you'd have known something was wrong the day it started."_ I just looked down at her, knowing she was right. Had I allowed myself to love her as I should, I wouldn't have ignored the bond except for once a day. I also wouldn't have accepted the fake happiness as it would have become glaringly obvious that it was a mask if I'd actually bothered to look.

She closed her eyes in pain and shame and sighed. _"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."_

 _"No, you're right. But Mai, can't you tell me now? Who's done this to you?"_

She shook her head and sighed. _"I should and he's just figured out that I've done something so that you didn't know about this sooner. But it's you he wants. He plans to manipulate you through me."_

 _"But why do you have to do what he says? He can't be controlling you…"_ suddenly inspiration struck and a new idea hit me, which led to other realizations so quickly, it was between one breath and another that I had my answer. Someone was already controlling her. Someone in the institute was an ensnarer and I hadn't known about it. Father would, he'd have too. I'd have to ask him. But, I knew of all the professor's gifts. That is, except for one.

 _"Kinder."_ I muttered. She sighed and looked down before nodding.

 _"He thought that you were immune somehow from his powers, but I guess it's just because you already know what he is."_

 _"No. I just figured it out. He's the only professor whose power I didn't know. So I guess I must be immune. Let me guess he wants the institute?"_

 _"Yes."_ I nodded and lifted my hand once more and shattered the shield that had separated us for too long. She didn't try to stop me this time and I watched as relief flooded her. I was hit instantly with just how tired she was and the weeks of pain she'd been in. I reacted before I knew I was doing anything. I grabbed her and placed my forehead against hers and pulled all her overwhelming emotions from her. She sighed in relief and I was seriously thinking of kissing her when she disappeared, falling into true sleep for the first time in months.

I opened my physical eyes and looked down at her. This ended tonight. I left, leaving a note ordering her to eat and marched back out of the building. There was going to be a board meeting tonight and I was going to be present.

* * *

"Well, gentlemen," Professor Kinder, head of the board sighed. "It would seem that this meeting is at a close. Any further remarks before we adjourn?" I stood and read his thoughts and emotions from the shadows. I'd reached the boardroom two hours in advance and then shielded my presence from them. No one had bothered to notice me and I was perfectly happy that way. I'd watched what was an otherwise boring meeting, but Kinder had other things on his mind. His apprentice had let him in on Mai's secret and he was determined to break her tonight. Over my dead body.

"Yes George," I said standing and dropping my shield. "I do have a concern." Everyone in the room, including my father gasped and turned to me. They all knew I was powerful, but I hardly ever showed my true power. Everyone in this room was part of the elite, and so should have sensed me one way or another. Well, they hadn't and now they knew that my level was far above theirs.

"Oliver, when did you return to the institute?" My father asked.

"This afternoon. It turns out that someone has been manipulating Mai to his will in order to use her against me." I walked to the center of the board room and stared at Kinder the entire time. Everyone's gaze was following mine and I could see that everyone was startled by my accusation.

"Oliver," he said in fake offense, "this is most insulting. How could I do such a thing?"

"It would be easy for such a powerful ensnarer." Everyone shifted in shock, other than father, who seemed confused at their obvious ignorance.

"Ensnarer! But, he's a shielder and powerful telepath," one of the other professors called.

"No, my accusation is correct. Is it not, father?"

"Yes. I'd assumed all of you had known. I sent out an e-mail five years ago when he'd first joined the institute, for ethical reasons of course." Blank stares followed my father's admission and suddenly I saw how it had played out.

"Did you actually send out the e-mail father, or was it your assistant who'd escorted George in and out of your office?" My father opened his mouth to reply, only to shut it in realization.

Everyone turned their eyes back to George in horror. A lot of people were putting things together now. How such a junior member could already be sitting as head of the board. How he'd convinced them all to do special favors that went against their ethics and at times legality. Anger soon swamped the board room and Kinder began to look nervous, but instead of being worried he was annoyed.

"Well, it would seem that my secret is now out. However, you forget that knowing my secret is only good if you know it before I have my hook in you. All of you except for the two Davis's have a hook. Thus, gentlemen, you will do me the great favor of detaining the two Davis men until I'm far enough away with my apprentice and Mai. My original plan cannot work now, but she can easily be useful. Hostages often are, she just needs to be broken first."

I shot out with my powers to pin him to the wall, but Professor Erns, who was a very gifted shield maker blocked it out of reflex due to the direct order. I watched as Erns took the brunt of my powers and hit the wall, sliding to the floor unconscious. Well, that was one down, but not the one I needed to take out. I turned my attention back to Kinder, who was trying to make it to the door. My father had tried to stop him, only to have a few of the other professors grab him from behind. They were verbally apologizing as they forced him back against the wall. Meanwhile, the rest were coming for me. I could always just blast the room with the brunt of my full power, but I would hurt a lot of people and Kinder might not even truly be stopped. So, as I was grabbed by the back of my coat, I glared at Kinder as he smirked at me and left. I ran down the bond.

" _Mai! Mai, wake!_ "

" _Naru? Why? What's wrong?_ "

" _They're coming for you. You have to leave now!_ " I felt as she woke up instantly and ran through the door to try and get out of the dorm. She made it out of the building and raced towards the commons. If she could get to a crowded place, she might find some reprieve before I could get there.

"Mai!" Kinder's voice screamed from across the green. Crap. "You will not take another step!" She fell as she wanted to keep running and his order was forcing her to stay still. I instantly saw the issue and raced towards the hook that had her trapped. I examined it and saw that it would take me more time than I had to extract it from her. She was trapped unless she found a way to free herself.

" _Mai, please. I can't help you._ " I saw her turn her eyes inward and a sad smile crossed her face as hands grabbed her from behind.

"N _aru, you've helped me more than I can fathom. You brought life to me and now it's my turn to help you._ " Then she pulled herself back to the surface and I watched her stare down Kinder who stood gloating, as Nathan kept her standing there with them.

"Shall we go little cherry blossom?"

"Not with you." His eyes darkened just as she pushed with all her might against his hook. All of her extra powers shot out around her forcefully as she yanked it free. It was quick but it was soul ripping and her scream echoed within my head.

"MAAAIIII!"

* * *

Mai

I heard his cry as I passed out. I was, of course, aware inside my head. My powers and spirit were in shambles. Kinder's hook had been deeply rooted and when I'd ripped it out, I'd done some serious damage. I checked it quickly and shot back in shock to realize I was dying. Then again, I'd known it was always a risk. Still, to realize that it was actually happening was startling. I felt myself coming to a little and opened my physical eyes to look around. What I saw was surprising. Kinder and Nathan were lying on the ground a few feet from me. They looked dead, but I couldn't be sure. Perhaps they were just unconscious. However, it was the condition of the buildings and trees that grabbed my attention. They were all damaged as if a hurricane had come through and wreaked havoc.

Huh, well that was something. I hadn't known how powerful I was. I felt a small stir from the bond and turned to it. It had gone numb with my actions and now I saw that Naru was on his way. He'd escaped somehow. I'd learn how later when suddenly a sharp pain from my chest reminded me that no, I wouldn't.

"Mai!" He cried when he turned the corner and saw me laying there. I turned my head and watched him sprint to my side. How I'd desired something like that for so long, but now I wasn't going to be around long enough for it to matter. He knelt next to me and with shaking hands lifted me onto his lap and held me to his chest.

"Mai," his voice was shaking too. I looked up a saw that free-flowing tears were cascading down his face. He wasn't even trying to hide them. "How could you do that? We could have found another way. I can't lose you! Mai, please don't leave me."

Suddenly I realized that I was leaving him like Gene. My death was making him relive his most terrifying and tragic fear and I shuttered to realize that I was doing this to him. "I'm sorry Naru. I just knew that if I disconnected the hook that I'd free myself and the others. His powers have been numbed for a time. He draws strength from his hooks, and if one is damaged or forcibly removed he loses control for a while."

"But Mai, not like this! I can't lose you!"

"Yes, you can Naru. You survived Gene's death and became all the stronger. You can survive this."

"No, no. Not this. You and I are closer and more bound than Gene and I ever was. This is a mate's bond, Mai. The most powerful bond that can exist and this is the most powerful mate's bond I've ever seen. I tried to ignore it for what it was, but I can't any longer. Mai, I came all this way to protect you and to tell you…" here he stopped and buried his head into the crux of my neck and sobbed for a moment. I was crying now too, but my world was becoming fuzzy and I knew I didn't have much time left.

"Please Naru, tell me. I deserve that much." He sobbed as he pulled his face back up and pressed his forehead to mine.

It calmed us both as we stared into each other's eyes. I reached up and wiped a tear away. He lifted both hands up cupping my face, brushing my tears with his thumbs. He took a calming breath and leaned forward. He gingerly pressed his lips to mine. It was gentle and nothing overly passionate, but it was perfect. He somehow expressed every emotion he had for me; then again, he had the bond to supplement it. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you, Mai. I think I always have."

I sobbed then and reached up, kissing him now. "I love you too, Naru." I said once he pulled away. It was going to be the last thing I would say. There was really nothing else important that needed to be said. He kissed me again and I reveled in the feel as I drifted from consciousness.

"Mai," he whispered in concern. I couldn't respond.

"Mai!" Even my inner world was fading and the last thing I was aware of was my whispered, "Naru."


	16. Chapter 15: Fighting

Hello Everyone!

As promised, the next chapter. Everything will be wrapping up in this chapter. I'm thinking there will probably be one more chapter and an epilogue. Maybe a bit more, but that's what I think will be happening for now.

Anyway, enjoy!

\- Singed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Fighting

Naru

Mai was fading and there was nothing I could do! I looked down at her unconscious body and could feel her life draining from the bond.

"No! No! Not you too! If you go, then I go!"

"Son!" My father came hobbling around the corner to see me holding Mai. When she'd removed the hook, I'd torn the room apart and raced out of one of the holes in the wall. I hadn't even checked to see if everyone was okay. He stood there, just watching me for a moment, trying to figure out what I was going to do. I was about to speak when a groan from Professor Kinder broke the silence. An unbound rage boiled in my veins and I reached out with my powers. Mai had done a number on both Kinder and Nathan, but I was going to make sure my revenge was felt as well. I knew I couldn't kill them because it would be considered murder at this point, but I could still cripple such a dangerous pair. I quickly found what I was looking for and destroyed it. Both bodies jerked with the force it took, but then laid still.

"Son," my father said in horror, "tell me you didn't."

"Worry not, they are alive, but they will never be able to use their powers again." He still looked horrified, but I hardly cared. I looked back down at the dying Mai and I felt that steely stubbornness come back over me. She was not dying on me. I leaned down and placed my forehead to hers, taking a deep breath.

My father, who seemed to read my mind started hobbling towards me. "Oliver no! It's too dangerous, if she dies while you're still in there then you may die with her."

"You can't stop me. I'll die if she dies anyway." I curled over Mai, closed my eyes, and raced down the bond. It was in better shape than her inner mindscape, but the closer I got to her, the more damage could be seen. The bond was cracked and splintered as I made my way towards her. That was the first thing I needed to fix. If I was going to save her then the bond had to be perfect. I went to work on repairing the damages I could see. Healing the bond was surprisingly easy. Then again I was flooding it with so much power in order to do the job, it would be. I soon had it completely repaired and then raced into her inner scape to see a war zone. The beautiful place she'd constructed was in absolute turmoil. Everything was blackened and dead. The animals were either dead or in zombie forms, further destroying their home. The water was green and boiled. The atmosphere stank of sulfur and the air was sticky.

I took a step forward, only to gain the attention of a shadow. It detached itself from a chard tree and ran to me. It looked like Mai, only as a shadow. She bounced around me and thinking perhaps this was what was left of Mai, I reached out to her. She grabbed my hand, and instantly I realized my mistake. She sucked power from me and used it to gain more energy. I ripped my hand away and she laughed as she ran down the slope. I raced after her and watched as she made a beeline for a small section in the forest that still looked unharmed. It was a very small section, in fact, it was just one tree. By its size, it was the oldest tree here, but it seemed to be holding on. That was when I saw other shadows, dozens of them, all lashing out and beating at the tree. I suddenly realized that some part of Mai was fighting back. Her body was trying to die and she wasn't letting herself. Good, that was so Mai that I knew she was still there.

I walked further down the hill, dragging all of my power with me. I lifted my hand and blasted a path through the shadows and marched to the life force pulsing from the tree. I placed my own barrier around the towering giant and turned back to the now irate shadows. As if on cue, they raced towards me as one and I blasted them away one after another. Unfortunately, there were far too many for me to defeat and there always seemed to be more. They also appear invincible as they'd just pick themselves up and run back towards me. Still, I fought and fought, but nothing seemed to be working.

Finally, I stopped and watched as another came running at me. I was exhausted and I couldn't keep this up. As she reached me, I decided that it was time to give up. Nothing I was doing was working and so I'd just go out with Mai. It was better to die with her than live without her. She ran right into me, trying to destroy me. I enveloped her in a hug, knowing that whatever this was, it was still a part of Mai and I sighed. She'd stilled in my arms and I whispered. "I love you, Mai. I always will."

It stayed still for a moment, then took a step back and looked at me as if in total wonderment. Suddenly, she smiled and the shadow disappeared, into a ball of light, before racing towards the small part of what was left of Mai. It disappeared and became part of the ever-shrinking life force. That was it. These things _were_ a part of Mai and that meant that they still loved me, they just had to be reminded. I ran up to the next one and then the next one and did the same thing. It worked each time. Sometimes I gained a kiss, other times I got a laugh or a dance. It depended on the shadow, but each time it became part of what it was trying to destroy and I saw her life force slowly growing.

Still, I raced from one to another, time and time again and there never seemed to be an end to them. I hadn't realized how exhausted I'd made myself until I stop for just a moment to grab a breather and nearly fell over. I sat forcefully and looked about. I hadn't noticed, but her inner scape had begun to look as it had before, but the colors were dimmer and some of the lines were blurry. As I was looking around, another shadow, one of the few left, ran up to me and kissed me. Just like every other time I'd touched one of these things, I was drained of power, but I laughed anyway and allowed it to pull me up.

"You're an excited one." She giggled, something I'd never actually heard Mai do and I followed it as it pulled me towards the center where her life force pulsed. The shadow ran straight into the pulsing light and I slowed down, unsure of what to do. There appeared to be no more shadows, but still no Mai. Perhaps I needed to go into her life force and wake her up. I stepped forward and reached out my hand, only to have a voice stop me.

"I know we're bound and all, but there are places even you shouldn't go." I turned and saw Mai standing there. She was blurry and not very clear, but she was there. No shadow her, no demented determination to destroy herself and me. I ran to her and wrapped her into my arms. She returned the hug and then I kissed her with as much joy as I could.

"You're alive."

"Yes, thanks to you. It will take a long time for me to recover fully, but I think I'm well on my way." She looked down at me and sighed. "You've hurt yourself too, it would seem." I looked down at myself now and saw that I too was blurry and faded. Thinking about it, it did make sense. I'd been using an unhealthy amount of psychic energy for this whole thing, so I'd probably done some damage to my physical body since Mai wasn't able to channel it in her condition.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But you're alive Mai." I held her for a while and she nuzzled closer to my chest as we just revealed in the feel of each other. Finally, she pulled away a little and looked up at me.

"So what now Naru?" I wasn't entirely sure which problem she was referring to. Should she stay at the institute? Should I move back if she does? Could she ever fully recover? However, the one question that I wanted to be answered was the one about us.

"Now, I'm going to ask you to marry me." She took a step back in shock, her mouth opened a little.

"What?"

I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eye. "Marry me, Mai." She just looked at me for a moment before a brilliant smile split her face. She opened her mouth to say something and promptly disappeared. I panicked and looked around. Everything was still recovering and her life force pulsed with stronger and stronger activity. So, she wasn't dead, but where was she? Suddenly, I heard voices from far off and I realized what had happened. She was awake. Of course, she'd wake up right now, she always was the most infuriating force of my life and I loved every second of it. I raced back towards the bond and ran to my side to join her.

* * *

Mai

"Miss!" a nurse called in an overly loud voice. "You're awake. Oh, what a relief! I'll go get the doctor." I blinked at the room and looked about. I was in a hospital all right. Bright sunlight poured through the windows and I saw vases of flowers. How long had I been here? I tried to sit up, but that was when I noticed how many machines I was hooked up to. I had a breathing mask on and multiple IVs connected to my hands and arms. A machine next to me beeped with the rhythm of my heart and I sighed.

I tried to sit up once more, only to wince at how stiff and sore my back was. Seriously, how long had I been here? I finally got seated, when the doctor and the nurse came rushing back in.

"Well, this is a surprise," the doctor said with a kind smile. "We could tell that your condition was improving, but we weren't sure when you'd wake up."

"How long have I been asleep?" I saw his confusion and realized that I'd spoken in Japanese. I asked the question again in English.

"You were brought here with Dr. Davis a week and a half ago. It was the strangest thing. Neither of you had any real injuries, but you were dying and he seemed ready to follow you. However, you're health steadily improved and his deteriorated." The doctor was silent for a moment as he read the machines and a chart.

"Here, let's get that mask off." He leaned over and helped the nurse to untangle it. I heard a commotion from down the hall, but I stayed focus on the doctor. "Now, do you think you could possibly give us an explanation? Professor Davis and his wife insisted that we wouldn't really understand or believe them." The commotion was louder now and seemed to be moving towards us, but the doctor seemed unconcerned.

I opened my mouth, deciding that if he were unconcerned, then I shouldn't worry. As if on cue, the commotion entered my room as Naru and a haggard nurse came tripping in. He was in a hospital gown, was thinner than was healthy and had multiple bruises that were most likely caused by his power usage. However, he looked more handsome than I'd ever seen him and I smiled like I never had before, trying to stand.

"Dr. Davis! You must return to your room immediately!" The doctor yelled in shock. "You are in no condition to be roaming. Nurse, get him back to his room now!"

But Naru wasn't paying any attention to him. He was just staring at me. "You were about to answer a question." He said as he hobbled over to my bed and sat hard.

My smile brightened even more and I grabbed for his hand, only to realize that like mine it was stuck with multiple IVs. He'd dragged the IV pole with him. "Well, if my dream serves me, I was about to say yes." Then for the first time ever, I saw a real smile from him that didn't have any underlying bitterness or sarcasm. I could tell that he just wanted to kiss me, but then the security which they had called while we were distracted, started to pull him from the bed.

"Escort Dr. Davis back to his room. We can't have him hurting himself or her any more than they already are." I watched with a smile as he became his usual self and started arguing with the hospital staff. He was speaking too quickly for me to understand it all, but I was sure he'd have us moved to the same room within the hour. I was proven right.

To be honest, we didn't say or do much during our four-day stay after that. When we did speak it was nothing overly important as neither of us really wanted to discuss anything heavy while here and when we did anything other than some physical therapy with the doctor and nurses, it was holding hands across the aisle that separated our beds. His father and mother would come regularly and make sure we were doing okay.

Naru insisted that we were, but his father would simply give him a stern look and his mother would have to pat her eyes dry. I read from Professor Davis's emotions that he was going to give his son a stern lecture when we were discharged. Naru could tell as well, but he was rather unconcerned. He'd known that what he'd done was stupid and reckless. However, he also knew that he'd do it again in a heartbeat. He was determined never to lose me.

Sure enough, on the bright and sunny day we returned to the Davis residence, Professor Davis took his son aside and closed the door to his study. I was tempted to listen in, but I decided that I already knew what was going to be said. Professor Davis had run his speech through his head so many times in the car that I knew the gist. It was a lecture written out of fear. He'd already lost one son and he was not going to lose the other one for reasons that could be avoided. Of course, from Naru's point of view, it had been an unavoidable situation at that moment. He was not going to lose me and that was the only option he had. I could tell however that Naru did blame himself for getting me into the situation in the first place. If he'd just admitted to his love earlier, I would have never been so vulnerable. Not quite true, especially since I still might have gone to the institute, but I doubt I would have hidden behind the emotional shield.

I helped Mrs. Davis in the kitchen while the men talked. I helped her with her Japanese as she helped me with my English while we cleaned the kitchen and made a simple dinner. Normally, they had a cook, but it was Sunday and the cook was off. From the smell, dinner was about done when Naru and his father came walking back out. Naru's face gave no emotion away, as always, but he was also shielding his thoughts and emotions from me now. I realized that I hadn't felt anything from him in about fifteen minutes, which meant that something had happened. So I checked his father. He was beaming but was trying to hide it. I could only assume that Naru had finally told his father that we were engaged. As we were setting the table, Mr. Davis pulled Mrs. Davis aside and when they returned she was smiling from ear to ear. Naru just rolled his eyes at me for their lack of a poker face. I sent the equivalent of a small slap down the bond to tell him to be nice. He just smirked.

"Mai," he called as I put my plate in the dishwasher. "Would you like to go for a walk?" He pointed to the garden outside the house. The sun was setting, but the day was still warm and I felt up to it if he did.

"Sure." I stepped outside as he held the door open and he waited until we reached the beginnings of the hedges before starting.

"I've made a mess of everything, Mai. I'm sorry." He said all this with a sigh and I could tell that he was finally giving it all up. He was still Naru and I knew that the honeymoon was going to be over soon. After all, if he'd truly been in love with me for years then that meant that even as his chosen wife, I'd still get the bad moods and temper thrown at me. That was fine. For us, it'd probably be foreplay.

"Yes, you did." He turned his glare on me and I smiled.

"I thought you were supposed to be the forgiving, nice one."

"I am, but I'm also the truthful one."

"I'm truthful. I just speak the whole truth and most people see it as being rude."

"You speak part truths. Plus, how can you say you're a truthful person? I've caught you in more lies than I can count?"

He smirked and pulled me close before kissing me quickly. He pulled away only when I was breathless and his smirk returned. "That's why you find me so sexy. I'm mysterious." I actually hit him then and he chuckled in the back of his throat as he kissed me again. While we had our first real make-out session, I briefly turned my attention to the bond and saw that it had completely healed and had grown again, but something had changed. It wouldn't be able to grow any larger. Did that mean that we had reached our full potential?

" _No_ ," Naru answered in my head.

" _No_?"

" _No, we still have some … mate situations we haven't faced yet_." He sent his true meaning down the bond and I blushed profusely.

He chuckled as he pulled away and spoke against my lips. "They say that the first time physics with a mate bond have sex is when their strongest bond will be formed. A prospect I'm looking forward to very much."

I could tell that he was ready to give it a go. However, I felt myself quake and freeze up inside. I loved him, more than I loved anyone but I wasn't ready for some reason. He sighed, sensing it and leaned his forehead to mine before kissing it and pulling away.

I looked him in the eye and tried a half smile. "So you're looking forward to studying that strongest mate's bond you've ever seen?"

He just raised an eyebrow at me as he continued walking. "No, the sex. The bond is just an added bonus." I blushed again and he allowed me to see just how excited for that he was. It made me weak at the knees. He smirked again.

"Yes, Mai. I am a man after all. However, I can feel that you're not ready and I don't think you will be ready until I've fully committed."

"What?"

He sighed and motioned to a bench where I sat as he continued to stand, holding his hands behind his back. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was nervous. "Mai, you're whole life you've only known that relationships end in abandonment. Both of your parents died and then when I came along, I abandoned you too, the first time at least. Even your friends didn't pay as much attention as they should have."

"They all had their own lives to live."

"Yes, we all did, but we should look after our own. If we don't who will take care of us? However, that is in the past, but the scares are now. You won't be ready to let me take you into my bed until I've driven that fear from you and the ultimate commitment is marriage." He suddenly bent to one knee and pulled out a rather large and old diamond ring.

"I know I've already asked and you've already said yes, but it's not official until you're wearing my family's ring. This was my grandmother's and it is now yours if you agree."

I smiled up at him and looked him in the eye. "I've already said yes Naru."

"That was a verbal contract. This is the signed deal." I shook my head in exasperation, slipped my finger through the ring and grabbed his face to kiss him.

"Yes, you idiot."

"Very well," he smirked back. He led me back to the house where his mother was waiting to make wedding plans. That night we decided that we'd have the wedding in Japan since all of his wedding guests could afford the flight. The next day was more of a challenge. I had to go back to the institute to claim my things and have a meeting with the board about what to do. They apologized profusely for more than an hour, but finally got down to the crux of the problem. I had missed too many classes to pass the semester, but they were going to let me pick up where I'd left off next year, or whenever I decided to continue my masters.

Naru stuck to my side like glue and he glared at all the professors who spoke to me. He knew it wasn't their fault, but he was still very protective. At a few sharp words from him, the board began scrambling. It was then decided that if I did continue, I would never have to pay anything. However, I wasn't sure how comfortable I could be here. So then, it was decided that we'd work something out so that I'd watch all lectures online and could turn in all assignments by e-mail. It worked best for everyone.

Towards the end of the meeting, I learned from one of the professors that both Professor Kinder and Nathan had survived, but neither had recovered their powers and both had been arrested. If convicted, Nathan was facing 5 to 8 years of jail time and Professor Kinder was facing 15 to 20. Naru was unhappy that it wasn't life. I was just happy justice was being served. Then, to my surprise, the board informed Naru that he'd be the permanent head of the Japanese branch of the institute, effective immediately. Naru nodded, neither surprised or upset. However, I could tell that this was basically an exile.

"Don't be surprised Mai," Naru said as we left and headed back to his parent's place. "For now, this is all I could ask for. I want a field position."

"I know, and obviously you wanted the Japan Branch, but they're basically exiling you."

"Yes, something I knew was coming. Mai, no one here knew my true power. This whole thing with Kinder has shown them just how powerful I am. They are all a bit terrified of me. Especially that I now have an anchor. There is literally no barrier to stop me now." I nodded, fully understanding. I also realized just how grateful I was for the Davis's to have instilled such a sense of honor in Naru not to go power hungry.

* * *

"Are you glad to be going home, Mai?" Naru asked on the plane. I had just woken from a nap and saw that he was busy on his laptop. I knew that he was feverishly trying to finish his latest book. The institute would not hold him to the time crunch any more, but now that he had an ending, he was determined to finish.

"Yes. I can't wait to see little Sakura," I said thinking of Ayako and Monk's child. Naru smirked and nodded. "Also, I need to start wedding plans."

"Yes, you do, since we'll need to marry in four months." My mouth almost hit the floor and I turned to him.

"What!"

He looked up calmly and blinked at me. "Mai, we've been over this. I'm sending this book out within the week. The editors will have it for about three months before they send it back for final proofing. I'll take about a month and then I'll have about a month of silence before the book craze will start again. Thus, that is the best time for me to both get married and go on a honeymoon."

"Well, it's not good for me! Naru, honestly you are so selfish sometimes! I need to find a place to have the ceremony, a place for the reception, a dress, mail out and receive all invitations. Naru, I don't think you appreciate all that has to be done."

Naru just continued to look at me and shrugged. "Well, my parents and all my other guests will be arriving in four months, so it's already decided." My anger spiked and he actually flinched as I stood up and went to the bathroom. I knew that Naru wasn't going to stay the romantic sort once things were settled between us, but couldn't he have waited until after the wedding?! I slammed down a shield between us and locked myself in the bathroom. It was going to take me a good amount of time to cool off.

I'm not really sure how long I stayed in the bathroom, but it was a while. Or at least, it must have been because he finally prodded my end of the bond. I refused to respond. He left me alone a good while longer, but then he prodded again and again until I finally ripped the shield open and screamed. _"What!"_

 _"No need for childish screaming. I'm just letting you know that the food is here."_

 _"Oh, so you ordered my dinner too?"_

 _"Yes. I tried to ask you some time ago, but you wouldn't talk to me."_ I had half a mind to stay in the bathroom, but I was hungry. So, I stood and marched to our seats. He glanced up briefly, still typing away. I snagged my dinner and walked to an empty seat a few rows forward and sat. No one saw me and so I figured I could eat in peace.

 _"Seriously, Mai?"_

 _"Shut-up, Naru! It's your stupid fault, to begin with. You may think me acting like a child, but maybe if you didn't treat me like one then I wouldn't have to resort to such antics."_ I continued to eat when my dinner started floating back towards him. I turned and grabbed onto it, trying to bring it back. However, he'd gotten the upper hand and it safely made it back to my original seat. I glared over at him while he just smirked. Suddenly, and to my horror, tears sprang to my eyes and I rushed back to the bathroom locking myself in. I felt shock from his end before I realized the bond was still opened. I quickly threw my shield up and sat on the toilet, crying.

I heard the lock turn a moment later and knew he was coming in. I wasn't really in the position to stop him either, so I just sat there. He stepped in and then shut the door, locking it just as he'd opened it. He stood there for a moment, just watching me before he came over and crouched so we'd be eye level.

"I won't force you to speak through the bond, but that'd make this a bit easier."

I shook my head and still refused to look at him. He sighed and rocked back a little. "Mai, please talk to me."

"Why? Why do I matter?" I looked up at him then and drilled him with my glare. "I get that we somehow created a bond and that we're each other's only hope for a marriage, although, from your thoughts, it's the sex you want. I just, I just can't do this Naru if you can't stop seeing the assistant and the child you picked up all those years ago and start seeing an adult who won't be controlled." He was silent as I continued to stare at him and he nodded. He took another sigh and sat.

"I can see that my proposal and promise of marriage were not enough to dissipate your fears."

"They would have been had your actions supported them." He nodded after a second and stood.

"I'm not good at this Mai. I never will be. I'm used to having my way and I'm used to people just following orders. I do respect you as a person and other than my parents you're the only one whose feelings I take into consideration. I know I probably didn't make you feel this today, but I do love you. I just thought it through and figured that once I told you of the book and how this was going to work, you'd agree with me and we would just move on."

"And I'd agree with you if it was the only option, but it's not. We could just postpone until after the book is released."

He just shook his head. "That might not be for another year and I don't want to wait that long to call you my wife." I opened the bond a little and peeked. He was telling the truth and sex didn't even have anything to do with it. Well, mostly.

I sighed and stood with him. "Naru, just promise me that you'll please talk to me next time before you make decisions. After all, a girl's wedding is a big deal. I want this to be perfect. I just don't know if I'll have enough time in four months." He drew me into a hug and placed his head on mine.

"Alright, I'll speak to my editors and see if we can work something else out. However, I want you to see if it is possible to get married in four months. After all, a wedding in the fall would be beautiful."

"Spring and summer would be better honeymoon weather."

"Not if I were already planning on taking you somewhere warm." He whispered, kissing me before leading me back out to our seats. We got some scandalized looks, but Naru ignored them and I blushed. I finished eating and then laid my head on Naru's shoulders while he read his last two chapters to me.


	17. Chapter 16 - Delights

Hey Guys,

I know, it's been a while and sad to say, this is the last chapter. There will also be an epilogue, but the story is now wrapping up.

As always, hope you enjoy!

\- Singed.

* * *

Delights

Naru

Mai was nervous. It was understandable. Mai had been right from the beginning, we hadn't been able to pull together the wedding in four months, at least not to her standards. We had it in six. Those two extra months were killers, especially since our make-out sessions had become very heated. However, I stood by my decision. There was still always a piece of her that she held back just in case this wasn't real and I changed my mind. I deserved it I guess. However, today had been the day. It was a beautiful ceremony and a fun reception. I'd even cracked a smile. It had been Mai however, that I watched.

She had practically glowed as she walked down the aisle and she'd been so beautiful in her wedding gown that I realized now why women went through all the fuss. It wasn't that Mai wasn't beautiful, to begin with, I always found her beautiful. It was just that in that dress it suddenly made it all real and I almost smiled like a fool when I'd realized that Mai was finally mine. I'd been happy to say my vows, especially since I meant them and I was even happy to dance with her, but mostly to make sure others didn't.

Now, we were alone in the honeymoon suite and she was more nervous than any other time I'd encountered her. This both surprised me and didn't. We'd battled ghosts, monsters, and psychopaths so one would think a wedding night should be a piece of cake, but then again she had never been in a situation where she was being asked to be this close to another person who'd already abandoned her once. Well, I hadn't either but I wasn't nervous, I was excited, which brought its own challenges. I didn't excite easily, so I wasn't really sure what to do. Smile? Spout sonnets? Act the same as I always did? I pondered this while I heard her puttering around in the bathroom. I'd offered to help her unfasten the line of buttons down the back, but she'd turned red as a tomato and tore into the bathroom. I had a very bashful bride.

Sighing, I stood and marched around the suite. It was very nice, even by my standards. A sitting room separate from the bedroom. A jacuzzi sat on our private balcony and everything was neat and clean as a button. I went over to the door and windows, once more checking that they were properly locked and shielded. I figured that it would be just our luck that someone, something, or the ghostly leftovers of someone would choose our wedding night to pop in. They were fine and secure, so I went back over to my suitcase and rummaged through one of the inner pockets. Inside were the plane tickets for tomorrow. We would be spending two weeks on the southern coast of Spain. My family had a private retreat there and although it would only be in the upper sixties during the day, Mai was determined to swim and visit the beaches. I, however, liked the shops and local cuisine. It was also relaxing and quiet, even on the supernatural side so it should be a true vacation.

I heard the door scoot open and I turned to find a very bashful Mai standing there in nothing but a slip. It was probably the first time in my life I lost all manner of thought and speech. I felt brain dead at just how beautiful she was. My shield wasn't up, so she felt everything. It made her blush deepen, but it also gave her a confidence boost. Good. I walked over allowing my excitement to bolster my own confidence need. I was more dressed than she was, being in the tank top I'd worn under the shirt, and pant so she didn't have as much to look at to fuel her own lustful thoughts, but she did allow her gaze to travel to my biceps. I wasn't a muscular man, but I was toned and I smiled to realize that she found the toned slimness very, very attractive.

I took her into my arms and kissed her head. She smiled and lifted her face towards mine to allow me access to her mouth. It started off soft, sweet, peaceful. I had allowed my side of the bond to stay open all day so that she could always have full access to my thoughts. Thus, she'd seen it all. My thoughts on her beauty, my enjoyment of the day, but most importantly, my commitment to our vows. As we continued I allowed my thoughts on all these things to replay and it caused intensity to blossom on her end of the kiss, which I happily followed. I pulled away suddenly, to find that we had ended up on the bed and she had that look in her eyes I'd always wanted to be there. She was ready, finally assured of my commitment to stay and I smiled and allowed her to remove my tank top as I continued the soul binding kiss.

As we continued, I felt her fully open her end of the bound. To my relief, I felt the confirmation of what I'd seen in her eyes. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her and she was going to leave her side completely open just as I'd left mine. This wasn't entirely a surprise. We'd discussed how best to handle the wedding night and it was agreed upon that for the sake of the bond and for the sake of ourselves, we should have the bond opened full-throttle to allow for complete and honest communication. In all honesty, I'd first suggested the idea out of pure curiosity only realizing the added benefits later. However, it was as I laid there panting, recovering from the throes of our passion listening to her own heavy breathing that I'd decided that that was the best decision I'd ever made in my life.

"I concur," she murmured. I turned my smile to her and she smiled back, relaxed and sated next to me. I wondered briefly how the average person could have sex without such a bond. I'd been totally opened to her wants, desires, feelings both emotionally and physically. It had heightened my own experiences and I was sure it had hers as well.

"Mmm," she sighed and rolled to her side to look at me. "Perhaps your next book should be on the soulmate bond. I'm sure it would be a bestseller." Her small devilish smile let me know exactly what she wanted to write about and I chuckled.

"My, my Mai. You lose your virginity and suddenly you're a wild woman wanting to write on things that would scandalize my British sensitivities."

Her smile widened and she sat up, no longer bashful at what she was allowing me to see. I very much appreciated it. "My, my Naru. You lose your virginity and suddenly you become a prude. You wouldn't write such a book even if it allowed for research?" I raised my eyebrows as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me with heat.

"I suppose I could be induced to go for such an endeavor, but we'll need hundreds of hours of research," I said as I rolled us over, pinning her to the bed.

"Then we should get started."

"Just so," I said, brushing my lips with hers. "But we'll need to cut it short tonight. We have an early flight to catch in the morning."

"We can sleep on the plane." I had no argument for that.

* * *

Mai

I hummed to myself as I stood out in the hallway the next morning. Naru was inside the suite still. His parents were picking up my dress and his tux to take back for us as we'd be out of the country for two weeks. Two weeks of beaches, shops, food, and …I blushed at what I was most looking forward to. Naru sent a smirk down the line that promised that I wasn't alone. Gosh, I still couldn't believe how bold I'd become the night before after he'd kissed me like that. Well, it was definitely better than the alternative.

"Oh, you're still here Mai?" Ayako asked behind me. I turned and smiled at her. She was still dressed in sleepwear, obviously going towards the ice machine. Her room was much further down, but then again our suite took up a good portion of the floor.

"Yes, but we'll be leaving in a few moments." I took a closer look at her and saw that she looked exhausted, but also very … satisfied. Well, she and Monk should take this time for themselves but I was shocked by the reading I was now getting from her. They'd been _very_ busy the night before it would seem. Not that it was out of the realm of possibility, but she had mentioned how tired she'd been from having a baby to watch.

She must have read my line of thought because her smile grew and she winked. "I guess I should thank you, Mai." she nodded over my shoulder as Naru stepped out. "And you too."

"For what? Time away from your daughter?" Naru asked, confused as I was. He'd been keeping in touch with my thoughts during the exchange.

"Well that, a fun wedding, but also that completely unexpected gift of last night." We glanced at each other and then back at her. Neither of us had sent her and Monk anything.

Suddenly, the elevator opened and out walked his parents. He looked over to greet them but then blanched internally. His parents were all smiles this morning, but through the bond, I sensed what he'd read. They'd had a very similar night as Ayako and Monk.

"Good morning love," Mrs. Davis called. "Hello to you too Ayako-san. What has you up so early?"

"We need to go pick Sakura up from my parents in a few hours. I'm glad that I got to see these two off though and to thank them for last night."

Naru's dad laughed and elbowed his son. "Yes, we too got their gift." I was so confused, but suddenly I felt Naru's stomach drop and he quickly threw up the shield. It would seem that he'd figured something out and didn't want me to know just yet.

He looked between Ayako and his parents. "You can't be implying what I think you are."

"Oh, they are," Monk said, coming up behind Ayako and throwing his arms around his wife. "And let me tell you, man, if you guys ever want to get away for a weekend or something you are more than welcome to come stay with us."

Naru glared at Monk while everyone else laughed and he marched me to the elevator after passing my dress and his tux to his parents. The laughter followed us as the doors closed and once they had Naru leaned against the walls and sighed.

It was silent for a moment and then he muttered. "I never would have thought it'd be so strong. I'll have to make a note of it."

"What's so strong? What is everyone talking about?" He glanced at me and was about to say something when the doors opened to the lobby and we had to walk to the desk. I let Naru check us out as I watched the other guests milling about. All of them were reading the same as Ayako, Monk, and Naru's parents. Suddenly, it hit me and I turned a shocked and horrified stare to Naru. He answered my look with his own and as we walked to the entrance to grab our taxi I overheard a conversation between two coworkers who were obviously here on a business trip.

"Listen Haruto, last night never happened. We were both sent on this trip because Mr. Ito thought we were the most professional team. If anyone at the company found out about last night we could get fired."

"Agreed Hana. Last night never happened." They shot each other looks though that told me that a mutual attraction that had always been there but controlled, was now a burning flame of mutual lust but also respect, which I knew would easily lead to true love. I could already see her planning on how to keep seeing him while keeping it a secret and him now considering an offer he'd dismissed at a rival company just so he could see her without the risk of getting either fired.

We climbed into the car and settled in. I fastened my seatbelt and took a deep breath. " _Naru,_ " I started through the bond after he told the driver where to go. " _Did we…?_ " I couldn't even finish.

" _Somehow give all the hotel guests who were there last night an extra boost of desire that fueled any couple that had even a spark of interest a passionate night of lovemaking? Yes._ " He answered through the bond. I hid my face in my hands. I'd never been so embarrassed.

" _But how?_ "

" _Well, it would seem that our collective powers are so strong that when we allow them to just do as they will, they can affect anyone in a rather large territory to feel what we're feeling. Thankfully, I don't think anyone got personal details from last night. They just received a boost of emotions._ " I slumped and was too shocked to do much of anything. My first thought, however, was, 'This honeymoon is going to suck.'

"Nope," he said audible as he handed me his phone and took out his tablet.

"What?"

"I said, nope to your line of thinking. That is not an option. We are going to have a very normal and very loving honeymoon. We'll just have some work to do when we first get there." He pointed back to his phone and I saw that he'd brought up an excerpt from a book that focused on shielding.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Read and learn how to produce the strongest emotional shield you can. We'll have to place one on the house when we get there. I'm thinking we'll have to place six layers of it, three from both."

"Three?" I looked at the technique and saw just how powerful it could be. "Don't you think that's overkill?"

He smirked at me and shook his head. "Last night was just a prologue, Mai. If we can induce that much emotion from each other when we're both such beginners, how much more when we're both pros?" I blushed, smirked back and got to reading.


	18. Epilogue - Ending to Begin Again

Hey Everyone!

I'm so sorry and honestly mortified that this took so long. I just could not for the life of me figure out how to write this. I think I've literally written this Epilogue like 5 times and it never felt right. This is the first one that I'll say makes me happy. The others were just blah. Anyway, if you hate it, just pretend that I never wrote it and say that the ending of the last chapter is it.

As always, I hope you enjoy. Sorry for some of the out of characterness some of them might be showing.

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

Naru

As it turned out, we'd quickly learned that we needed about 10 layers of that particular shield. Even so, all of our neighbors seemed to be in very good moods most of the time. Thus it was a good thing that we didn't have many neighbors since we decided to move into the apartment above the practice after the wedding. It was cheaper since I was already paying the rent anyway. It did make it a bit difficult to not mix business and home life, but since we were both workaholics neither of us minded.

I sat at my desk, reading over some notes on a case that just had me completely baffled. None of it made any sort of sense. It was maddening. What was worse was that Mai had to be removed from the case completely as it would appear that this particular entity murdered young, newly married women. Then again, we probably couldn't be called newlyweds anymore. It'd been five years, but I wasn't taking any chances. I had been surprised that Mai had agreed to the arrangement. Normally she was very stubborn, but this time around she only pushed a little and then gave up. It had me suspicious.

In fact, a lot of her behavior recently had me suspicious. Her shield had been up almost constantly for weeks now and I'd walked in on her ending whispered conversations with Ayako numerous times. Okay, so I didn't care too much about missing out on those. Women's talk could be so unproductive, but still, I didn't like the fact that she was keeping secrets. I placed down the case notes and sat back. Who was I kidding? I was very worried that Mai was keeping secrets from me. I hadn't felt this cut off from her since that time when she'd been manipulated by Professor Kinder. If it were anyone other than Mai and I was any other guy, I'd be suspecting an affair.

I stood in frustration and looked down on the darkened streets below. It was Christmas time. Mai had even convinced me to put up a Christmas tree in the office. I'd fought it for years, but this year I gave in. She'd already been keeping a secret from me, whatever it was and I wanted something that might be interpreted as a peace offering. Her brilliant smile at my consent had made me hope, but she'd been just as secretive afterward. I sighed and picked up the phone to call up to the apartment. We'd agreed to order out tonight, but I was now thinking that taking her out on a date might get the ball rolling. I could have used the bond, but I'd discovered about a year into our marriage that she liked it when I took the added effort to physically speak with her.

As I lifted the receiver to my ear, I heard Mai and Ayako having a conversation. I jolted back and sighed. We'd had this problem since we started renting here. Sometimes the landline allowed you to pick up on other conversations. I was about to hang up and just head up the stairs when Mai's words caught me off guard.

"I know Ayako. I need to tell him, but I'm not sure how to."

"Mai, we've been over this. At this point you have to tell him, it's the right thing to do. He's already suspicious, I can tell. If you don't tell him, he'll find out from someone else and that is just going to cause worst problems."

"I know Ayako. I just never thought that this would happen. I mean, there was obviously always the possibility. I just never thought it'd actually happen to us." Here there was a pause and I heard a smile enter her voice. "I just never thought I'd feel this way either. I've never been so happy."

With a jolt of rage and anger, I stood and having enough of a mind to replace the receiver gently, I stormed upstairs. I burst through the door, to see Mai still on the phone. She nearly dropped it when I entered. My look probably said it all, but she checked the bond anyway and jerked away when she felt my rage.

"Ayako, I have to go. Bye." She hung up and we just stared at each other.

"Mai, we need to talk," I said, trying to rein in my emotions as best I could.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I guess we do." I saw tears in her eyes and I steeled myself.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" She looked at the phone and I could see that she'd figured out how I'd figured it out.

"I don't know. I almost told you when it first happened, but then I thought better of it. I was worried you'd be angry."

"Angry doesn't even cover my emotions right now Mai! How could you?"

She looked at me, the tears brimming now and she answered me with rising anger and hurt. "Well, you know what Naru, it would seem that I was justified. I mean, I thought you'd be miffed and annoyed, but this is unbelievable."

"Mi…miffied and annoyed? Mai, that's just plain stupid! I mean, I don't even understand how you hid all this, what with the bond and all."

"It was pretty easy. You've been working all the time and I just shut up my end."

"Oh, so this is my fault."

"Well, no of course not. Not completely anyway. After all, it takes two to tango."

I started pacing to relieve some of the stress and then turned, stopped and tried to pull my emotions back in. "Well, I deserve to know. Who is he?"

She furrowed her brow for a moment and then shook her head. "Well, I don't have a name yet. I mean, it could be a girl."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "So, you've met on the internet."

Now her confusion was turning into anger. "Naru, you're not making any sense?"

"No, you're not Mai. I simply want to know who my wife is having an affair with."

"An affair! Naru, I'm not having an affair."

My world stopped and I was never more relieved or confused. "But I heard you talking to Ayako on the phone."

"Well, obviously not all of it." She was smiling now. "Naru, I'm not having an affair. I'm having a baby."

I watched her face and eyes as all my rage disappeared and my own face went blank with shock. She shook her head and sighed.

"Honestly, how could you think I'd have an affair? I think neither of us could hide that through our bond. Plus, once you've had sex with your bounded mate, having it with anyone else would probably be a disaster." She was right of course. In retrospect, I should have realized the entire time it was a baby and not an affair. There was absolutely no way she could have lied about it, let alone done it. In my shock, my mind thought clearly for the first time in ages and I realized that I was just expecting my life to take a horrible turn. I'd never been this happy for this long before and I was expecting my life to go back to normal. A stupid and irrational belief, one I was going to dismantle right now.

"Baby?" I finally muttered.

"Yes," she answered, opening the bond and allowing the truth of her words to permeate. I was able to put many of her actions together now. Why she always seemed so tired. Why she had been avoiding certain foods all of a sudden. Why her 'food poisoning' had lasted many days but was never so bad that she actually threw up. Why she'd been speaking to Ayako so much. Mai walked over to the Christmas tree and pulled out a present for me. I opened it to see a mug that read 'World's Grumpiest Dad'.

I actually smirked but was still stunned. "When did you find out?"

"At the end of November. The doctor thinks I'm seven weeks along. Obviously, I was planning on telling you in a few days at Christmas."

"So, you purposely hide this from me to make it a surprise?"

"Well, yes and no. Once I found out, I decided to make it a Christmas present. However, that was just so I could prepare myself for your anger."

"My anger?" I was shocked enough at her answer for some actual anger to color my voice.

"Naru, honestly. Whenever I'd bring up children, you'd always brush off the idea and even seemed annoyed. I know that we were both upset when the research and tests showed that it would be harder for two powerful psychics to conceive, but I just thought you were upset for my sake."

"Well, yes that is true but I was also upset for my sake too. I won't lie, Mai, having children scares me but I do want them." I threw the truth down the bond so she'd see it faster.

"So then, you don't mind?" Her question was tentative and hopeful.

"Mind! Mai, the more I think about it the more pleased with the idea I become." I suddenly smiled and strode over, feeling so elated that I had to do something. I took her face in-between my hands and kissed her. Kissing was always a dangerous thing for us since it hardly ever just stayed kissing. Sure enough, she started pulling at my shirt and we found ourselves sometime later curled up under the Christmas tree, wrapped in the decorative skirt.

"I guess we'll have to be more selective with where we do this from now on," I said, kissing Mai's shoulder and then her cheek before pulling her closer.

She laughed, turned and looked up into my eyes. "Yes, but I'm sure we'll still get into some interesting positions even when the baby's born." I smirked and helped her up, a celebratory dinner now at the forefront of my mind.

Mai

The next few months were amazing and difficult at the same time. I was dealing with my body changing and a bipolar Naru who was both doting and far overprotective. However, my excitement over being a mother allowed me to ignore most of it. Other than the normal, there was one cause of alarm. It was concluded early on that we could not do ultrasounds. After my three month check-up, the ultrasound machine stopped working whenever we came in and it was determined that it was due to our baby's budding abilities. Naru couldn't have been happier, so the doctor had to resort to the outdated methods of listening with a stethoscope and feeling my ever-growing stomach. Because of this, the doctor could only make guesses on somethings, like he thought it was twins but wasn't sure and he had no idea if they were boys or girls. I knew both of those answers and kept them from everyone, except Naru.

It was a sweltering day in August when I went into labor. Everyone was miserable but no more miserable than me. Discomfort doesn't even begin to describe it. I felt like I was melting and kept the office and our apartment so cold that Naru and the others dressed like it was January. I was at the point when I had to decide whether it was more important to breathe or eat and I had to go to the bathroom every fifteen minutes.

I'd woken up that day feeling a difference. At around four months, whenever I did my morning checks, I'd felt two distinct wavelengths of awareness. So, I was pregnant with twins. Naru almost burst with happiness when I'd told him. Gender I was able to determine a few weeks later, as their awareness wavelengths grew stronger and more distinct. One boy and one girl. The babies had gotten used to me checking in on them and found it comforting, then they realized that they could send their own messages to me instead of waiting.

There were no words obviously, more like pictures and music. However, I'd learned to interpret them and the one they'd been sending recently was constant hunger. I tried to show that I ate all the time, but they were never satisfied. However, that morning, instead of the constant hunger whine, I received a message of determination and restlessness. After Naru went downstairs, I finished packing and checked the nursery one more time, before I waddled down the stairs with a bag and purse in hand. The office was quiet as there was an important client meeting. I organized my desk and folders so that it would be easier for everyone to file their own papers and make appointments on their own while I was gone. Just before lunch, I felt a pang in my lower abdomen that lasted for a good minute and looked at the clock. The second one came fifteen minutes later and I stood to make tea.

The meeting ended around one o'clock and by then, the time between contractions had lessened to nine minutes. I was starting to break into a sweat as they were increasing in intensity and it was becoming very painful. Lin saw me and misread why I was sweating so much. I saw him sigh and go to the thermostat. Naru walked out with the client and I checked to make sure that my wall was still up so that he couldn't read what I was going through. I reinforced it just before another contraction hit, this one worse than the rest. I put my head on the desk and focused on my breathing, trying hard not to make a sound. As soon as he was done with the client, I'd tell him.

"Hey Mai," Monk said, placing a plate of sandwiches on my desk. "We had a lot leftover. Eat up!" Normally, I would already have one finished and starting on another, but now the smell sickened me and I just wanted to roll over and die.

"Mai," Ayako asked, holding Sakura by the hand, "you okay." The contraction finally passed and I looked up. I smiled, but Ayako took one look at me and knew. She grabbed Monk and pulled him aside, leaving a clear path between me and the returning Naru. I opened my shield and watched him stiffen. He looked at me for a moment, before he went into protection mode. He marched over, gently pulling me up.

"Lin, please cancel all other client meetings today. Monk, I need help with the bags." Monk grabbed them and walked after us as I tried to walk down the stairs. I was calm, though in pain and of course, the next contraction had to hit midway down. Naru didn't even hesitate. He picked me up bridal style and walked with me like that to the car. He settled me in and walked to the driver's side as he peeled away and sped into traffic. His speed and the sweat on his forehead were the only physical tells that he was freaking out. His inner mindscape was in complete chaos, but I didn't mention that.

"Mai, could you put your shield back up? Every time you go into a contraction, I almost double over in pain." This rubbed me the wrong way.

"You're in pain!" I screamed between clenched teeth when another contraction hit. I grabbed onto anything I could and squeezed until it was over. It was only then that I realized I'd just destroyed a water bottle and that we were pulled over as Naru was panting.

"Please Mai. I need to get us to the hospital safely and I can't do that if I'm tempted to crush everything and anything in sight, or take your pain away." Seeing the sense of it, I put the shield back up and he raced on.

* * *

"Push!" The doctor commanded as I took a breath and pushed with all my might. This was it, finally the end! I'd just gone through ten hours of labor and now we'd finally get to meet our babies, and we could also stop apologizing for all the equipment we'd destroyed in the process. Once we'd gotten to the hospital, it was quickly determined that I was too far along for an epidural. I took the news better than Naru, whose outward calm was betrayed by the trashcan exploding just as all the lights flared, blew, then went to emergency lighting. After that, he was able to keep his powers under control until we hit the next issue of my labor stalling out. For some reason, it took a few hours for me to move past seven centimeters. After two hours of being stuck there, the stress was too hard for Naru, and he caused another black-out and IV bags to burst on multiple floors.

After that, we were taken into a cleared out lobby in a wing under construction, for everyone's protection. Naru started to throw a fit when I snapped. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to me. "You will listen to me, Oliver Davis! If you have any hope of meeting these kids and not an early grave, you will let the doctors do their thing wherever they want! I'm the one in labor! I'm the one who's carried these powerful little bundles of complaints, morning sickness, and heartburn for nine months and I won't let anyone get in the way of the people who are most likely to get this to stop!" He just stared at me, as did the doctor and the hospital staff.

I felt his mindscape and his emotions calmed quickly, as though I'd slapped him and he stood, nodding. "You are right Mai. Sorry. Doctor, proceed."

Once we were newly settled, it seemed that my body decided to finally cooperate and I went from seven to nine centimeters in half an hour. So, when the doctor said push, I pushed with all my might.

"Push!" I pushed again and I knew something must be happening because I heard an exclamation from the doctor and the nurses. "Okay, the heads out Mai, one more push and your first baby is out." I pushed again and a great pressure was relieved. "It's a boy!"

"Ahhh," I said, laying back in relief as the doctors and nurses took my son back to the working wings to make sure he was fine. I felt him begin to panic before I heard his cry. He was confused. It had been warm and cozy inside me. Out here, it was loud, bright, and cold. His little wails caused my motherly instincts to kick in hard and I almost stood to go after him.

"No Mai," Naru said, pushing me back.

"But he wants me! He's calling for me!"

"Yes, but you need to have our little girl first." I looked up at him and nodded. Yes, of course. She came out in two pushes instead of three and her little wails caused me to start crying.

"Naru! Please, where are they taking my babies!" Naru glared at the doctor, as he kissed my head and held me.

"Mrs. Davis," the doctor said, "you did well. We'll take you to your room now and you're twins will be waiting for you there." I could only cry in relief and rested as Naru continued to comfort me as we moved in together, me on the bed and he walking.

Sure enough, two baby beds were sitting in the room, a pink and blue bundle arranged inside. I was rolled into my spot and Naru quickly handed me both. They weren't crying anymore, which helped my own frazzled nerves. No, our daughter had become curious about the world around her and she looked around in wide-eyed amazement. It made me smile and my heart warmed as it never had before. Our son, on the other hand, was simply hungry and was trying to figure out how to remedy that.

Sighing a laugh, I asked Naru to close the curtains and positioned both of them to nurse. As expected, the boy was happy and took to the new activity with great heart, while the girl was a bit timider, but warmed quickly.

Naru watched quietly, his gaze drifting from our children to my face. He hardly ever showed his emotions, even now, but in that one look, I saw such wonder and love that I knew everything was going to be alright.

"You a proud papa?"

He smirked, leaned over and kissed me tenderly. "Very much so." He took a deep breath and whispered. "I love you."

I smiled and peeked him on the cheek. "I love you too."

"And I love you," he whispered to our daughter, kissing her on the head. "And you," he said, doing the same to our son.

"You're in rare form, my husband."

"Well, it's not every day that your children are born."

I shook my head and began to burp our daughter, Naru taking our son. We sat in silence, other than the occasional noise of the babies and the nursing staff.

"We still have to pick names," I reminded him and he sighed. You'd think this would be an easy task, but we'd been arguing about it since Christmas.

"Yes," he finally said. "Perhaps we should ask them."

I tilted my head and looked down at my daughter, who yawned. Well feed now, she'd be asleep in a moment. "We can try it. Have you been able to communicate with them yet?" He shook his head and a flash of annoyance shone in his eyes. He'd been mad as a hornet when he found out I could communicate with them. True, it was very basic communication, but it was more than he could do.

"Don't worry Naru, I'll do it." I concentrated on them and both stilled from their squirming and their yawning. Both were tired but interested. They'd already experienced so many new things that they wanted to see what their mother brought to the table.

"Alright my dears, which do you like better?" I said this out loud for Naru and so they could hear the options in both their minds and ears.

"Haruto or Gene?" I had wanted to name our son after Naru's brother, but he had insisted that we should honor my father. I, who could barely remember the man, fought for the name of someone who meant a lot to both of us. Naru secretly wanted me to win the argument, but he was trying to be gentlemanly. Leave it to him to start now.

My son yawned, honestly not caring, but he could tell which one brought me more joy and so he chose Gene.

"He chose Gene, Naru." He'd been following the exchange through me and so nodded, the fight taken out of him. I then turned to our daughter and asked, "Yuna or Elene?" Her choices were our mother's names. She preferred the first.

"Well, one English and one Japanese. Our family is quite a mix."

"Still, it works. Gene Haruto Davis and Yuna Elene Davis." He opened his mouth in a complaint and then closed it. He hadn't even considered the easy compromise of combining our top two names.

"I guess it's settled then."

I smiled and shook my head. "Settled, never Dr. Davis. With our lives, nothing is ever easy or settled, just less chaotic at times."

He leaned back for a moment and watched our now sleeping newborns. I saw that he was forming a link with them so that he was always monitoring their health and wellbeing. I smirked but kept quiet. "Perhaps you are right Mia, but I don't think I'd want a settled life. If I'd had, I'd never have met you." I smiled and took his hand, both of us squeezing as we watched our babies sleep.


End file.
